Wedding of the Century
by Starlight623
Summary: Harry and Hermione just want a simple wedding. Too bad no one they know is going to agree to that. COMPLETE!
1. Just the Beginning

A/N: Ok, this story is a bit AU because Hermione's parents are divorced, but I just wanted to keep adding ingredients for complications. Evil grin Please enjoy the chaos that ensues before a wedding.

Also, brides-to-be, be forewarned, this story won't be far from reality when planning a wedding. Unfortunately, that's experience speaking.

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter belongs to me. Otherwise, the bills would be a lot easier to pay!!

Also, does anyone know how to get tabs back into the document after uploading???

* * *

As I glance across the table and see my stepmother, Emily Granger, and Mrs. Weasley chattering away excitedly, I want to pound my head against said table. Why exactly did these things have to be so bloody complicated?

Maybe I should clarify. I, Hermione Granger, have been engaged to Harry Potter now for a mere 2 days and already my parents and the Weasleys had taken over. I thought this was supposed to be mine and Harry's wedding.

Well, apparently not.

I have just been informed that I have to go to three different bridal stores immediately, if not sooner.

"Wouldn't one be good enough?" I ask.

Apparently that was a stupid question considering the laughs that have erupted across the table.

"Hermione! Of course not! We need to find you the perfect dress!" my stepmother announces.

"Ok, but I know exactly what I want, so shopping around might not be too necessary. I mean, I don't want anything too extravagant or gaudy," I tell them. "I'm not a princess or anything."

"Oh, but dear! You _are_ marrying a prince!" Molly says.

"Yes, while that's true, he is _my_ prince, I don't think we need to throw an actual royal wedding. It's just Harry and I."

"Well, there are going to be certain expectations of this wedding, dear," my stepmum says. "Even being a Muggle, I can tell the importance that Harry has in the wizarding world. Plus, he's pretty wealthy, right?. People are going to insist on a big wedding."

"But it's not their wedding!" I whine. "This is my wedding! I don't care what everyone else insists!"

"Yes, dear, we know," Molly says, while patronizingly patting my arm. "Now, Emily, what kind of flowers are you thinking?"

And as if I wasn't even in the room, my stepmother replied, "Well, I was thinking roses, but with Harry's mum's name being Lily, wouldn't that be nice too?"

"Well, Harry and I discussed that and –"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Molly replies (interrupting me without a thought to what I was trying to say). "What a touching tribute!"

"Well, I thought maybe I could just carry some dandelions that I'll pick myself. Or perhaps something really off the wall. Maybe I'll carry a chicken down the aisle," I say, in the hopes of actually catching some attention.

"Well, that would be lovely, Hermione," my stepmum says absently. "Now, Molly, for the cake …"

I stood up at this point.

"Hello! Remember me? The bride-to-be?"

"Yes, honey, of course we remember you," my stepmum says.

"Well, that's good. I was beginning to think that you two were planning me out of this event. And besides, Harry and I have only been engaged for two days! This kind of stuff can really wait … can't … it?"

Ok, if I could even begin to describe the looks of disbelief on these women's faces, I would. But I honestly can't. It appears that they're both in shock and may need medical attention.

"What? What did I say?"

"Hermione! This can't wait! We'll need all the time we can get!" my stepmum tells me.

"We haven't even set a date yet! What if we're waiting 10 years? That's enough time."

"Honey, do you really think you and Harry would wait 10 years?" Molly asks.

"No, but that's not the point. I just want to get married. I don't need a room filled with material for a wedding gown, I don't want a wedding cake that sings, I don't need enough flowers to send my cousin into a pollen-induced allergy breakdown and I don't need to release 100 magically trained doves after the ceremony."

"Doves! I never even thought of that!" my stepmum yells. "Molly, is there a way to make the doves magically fly in a heart shape?"

What have I gotten myself into?

"Listen, you two have fun. I'm going to see Harry. You fill me in about my wedding later, ok?"

"Ok, dear," my stepmum says as I leave.

Now that I am out of the kitchen, I lean against the doorframe. I can't believe that this is happening already. Two days and the piranhas are already biting. I can't blame them though. I mean, I am my stepmother's only "daughter." And Harry is like a son to Molly and who knows when Ginny will actually get married, so they naturally are clinging to the idea of a wedding. I just wish they would let me interject.

I know they will eventually. They just need to get this out of their system, right?

Before I can think of the answer, I Apparate to the flat I share with Harry and Ron. Soon it'll just be the two of us though, since Ron and Luna are moving in together soon.

He's just sitting down to read the paper when I surprise him.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Seeking refuge," I reply.

"From?"

"Molly and Em. I just want this to be our wedding and already it's not."

"Just talk to them. I'm sure they will understand," he says in that rational tone that always put me back with reality. He stands up, walks over to me and holds both of my hands in his.

"I will. When I can get a word in edgewise. They weren't even listening to me. I can only hope that once the newness wears off, it'll be better."

"They're just excited."

"Don't they think I am, too?" I ask, slightly exasperated at it all.

"Of course they do. But come on, do you think Ginny will settle down any time soon? Not with the way she's been dating lately. And it's not like Emily has any other children to fawn over. They just want to throw their little girl a beautiful wedding," Harry says while pulling me into a hug.

"I hope it will be."

"It has to be," Harry says before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "You'll be there."

I blush slightly. As much as Harry loves to compliment me, I'll never get used to being called beautiful.

"Well, now that you're home, want to get a movie?" Harry asks.

"I'd actually rather just hide under the bed until it's time to get married," I say, not willing to quit whining just yet.

"Honey, don't worry so much. This will get better, I promise."

"I'm good at worrying. It's what I do."

"Don't I know it," he mutters, knowing full well that I can hear him.

"Harry!"

"Mione, you know I love you. Worries and all."

"And some days I don't know why," I admit to him.

"Do we have to go over this again?"

"No. I know the answer already. You explain it to me every single chance you get. I just don't understand it."

"The one thing Hermione Granger doesn't understand and I have to spend the rest of my life explaining it to her," he mumbles.

I stick my tongue out at him and wander into the kitchen. I need something to drink. Unfortunately, we don't have anything strong enough for my needs, so a soothing glass of milk will have to do.

"Mione! Put down the hard stuff! It's not worth it!" Harry teases from the doorway.

"No, I plan to get completely pissed on this stuff! Go away and let me drown my sorrows in peace! I have troubles and I need to forget about all of them," I say as I collapse onto the nearest chair.

He laughs as he sits next to me.

"Ok, how bad was it, really?"

"Worse than I expected. I have to go to three bridal shops as soon as possible. I didn't even bother to ask if these were Muggle or magical stores. I don't even want to know how bad it'll be in a magical bridal salon. Molly is picking out the lilies I'll carry down the aisle and Em is trying to pick out the doves to release, hoping that they'll fly in formation. Harry, we don't even have a date picked yet!"

"Lilies, huh? That would be nice, don't you think? I mean, a nice tribute to my Mum," Harry says with that grin that always gets me. "Would the entire place be full of them, or just your bouquet?"

"Oh, don't tell me that you're jumping on the bandwagon, too!" I say as I bury my face in my hands.

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to get you to smile. Remember how you used to do that before we told Molly and Em that we were getting married? Before Hurricane Matrimony began blowing."

"I remember. I remember."

"Ok then, let's go back to those times. We're not engaged anymore. In fact, we're not even an official couple. We're just Harry and Hermione, like back in Hogwarts. We're off to have another death-defying adventure. What do you think? Trolls? Nah, been there. Dementors? No, done that. I know! Power-hungry, evil, self-titled Lords? Damn, done that too."

I smile. He does know how to bring me out of a funk.

"I don't want to go back that far anyway. I never want to think of the times that we weren't together," I tell him.

"Ok, so it's after 6th year," he says.

"And after 7th, thank you very much," I add. "Let's get past the power-hungry psychopath, as well."

"Fair enough. So, let's say it's around the present time, we're still engaged and we've got nothing to do all day."

"Except run from our surrogate mothers?" I ask hopefully.

"That works."

"I love them both, really, I do. But you should have seen them! It was like they were Ron and this wedding was a 7 course meal! It was almost scary!"

"Well, like we said, the novelty will wear off and they'll become a little less…"

"Possessed by a wedding demon?" I offer.

"I was going to say 'wound-up,' but that will do too. Ok, so, it's a beautiful Saturday. There's no class to teach, no books to put away, so what will we do with our time?"

"Let's take a walk. It always used to clear my head back at school."

"Do you want to go to Hogwarts? We can walk around the lake," Harry suggests.

"Do you want to go there? I mean, it's our day off."

"Mione, it doesn't matter where I go, as long as you are with me."

There he goes again, making me forget that I'm in a mood.

"Then the lake sounds wonderful."

"Good, because I just happen to know of a very nice secret passage we could use via one haunted shack."

"Oh Harry, you sure do know how to sweep a girl off of her feet!" I said as I swooned a bit.

"I know it! All this charm, how can you stand it?"

I smack him playfully on the arm and we leave to have our walk. Somehow, I know with him by my side, I'll be able to face the wedding crazed mothers.


	2. A Look Back

A/N: Ok, this chapter is full of flashbacks. (They're all in italics) Gonna get a lot of back-story in this one. More questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Sorry it took so long to get this one posted. Computer froze and I lost a lot of it before saving it (I was mere seconds from doing it!). Chapter 3 is in the works, so be looking for it sometime over the weekend. Crossing my fingers and knocking on wood

As always, please review! It means the world to me! And thanks to those who already have!

* * *

Once we got to Hogwarts, everything seemed so familiar. I mean, sure, we work here (Harry as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor – naturally – and I as the new Head Librarian), but when we're here out of our daily routines, it feels like we were students again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks. I must have gotten quiet again.

"A lot of things. Mostly what got us here."

"Well, that certainly is a lot of things," he agrees.

"Yes," I whisper, still lost in my thoughts.

"Tell you what, why don't you wait here, and I'll go get us lunch from the kitchens. I'm sure Dobby and Winky will be happy to provide!" Harry says.

"Harry!" I scold.

He knows exactly what I'm getting at. He holds up two sickles and smiles. "It's all they'll take, I guarantee!"

I return the smile and he heads towards the castle.

I sit down on the soft grass and stare out at the lake. So peaceful. Exactly like it was in our sixth year …

Flashback

_"Hermione, can't you just be reckless for once?" Harry begged._

_"Harry, what is so special about the lake right now? It'll be dark soon! And we're missing the Halloween feast!" Hermione whined._

_"It's the sunset, it's beautiful! Just work with me on this!"_

_"Ok, ok. Do you have the map and the cloak, just in case?"_

_"Never leave home without them!" he said with the grin that never failed to make her melt. She had hidden her feelings for so long that she didn't know how much longer she could keep up the façade._

_"Fine, let's go," she relented._

_Once out by the lake, Hermione saw what Harry was so desperate for her to find. There were candles, soft music playing from … somewhere and a beautiful picnic set up on the shore._

_"Harry!" she exclaimed. "What is all of this?"_

_"This is a very special date. Do you know what today is?"_

_"Halloween. I mean, historically it's the time where –"_

_"Hermione, think harder," he interrupted._

_"Oh, Harry. Today is the day you saved me from the troll! The night we became friends."_

_"The night we became best friends. Hermione, since that night, you've never been out of my life … or my heart. Lately, I've really been putting some thought into it. My feelings for you are changing."_

_Hermione could feel her breath catch in her throat. It was beginning to make more sense now._

_"Ever since I almost lost you in the Department of Mysteries, I knew I could never lose you again. That's when I knew things were changing. I think it happened much earlier than that even, maybe when you kissed me at the train station." Hermione blushed at this. "But I knew it that night. I couldn't function until Neville told me you had a pulse. My life stopped at the notion that you could be … well, anyway. I don't want to go any further in my life without telling you how much you mean to me. I don't know what love is, Hermione. No one has ever really showed me what it is until I met you. I know I care for you so much that it hurts and that I never want to be apart from you. So, tell me, is it love?"_

_"Yes, Harry, it is. Do you know how long I've been dreaming that you would say that to me?"_

_"A long time?" he asked remorsefully._

_"It doesn't matter," she replied, putting a finger to his lips. All that matters is now. This is beautiful, Harry! How did you pull it all off?"_

_"Dobby and Winky helped."_

_"Harry!" she scolded._

_"Don't worry! I paid them each a sickle. It's all they would take!"_

_Hermione smiled. He had already thought of how she would react. He did love her. Her dreams were coming true._

_"Harry, I love you. This is so wonderful. It means the world to me!"_

_"I love you too, Hermione. I never thought I could be so happy. So, would you like to eat?"_

_"In a bit. Right now, I want you to dance with me."_

_"D-dance? With you?" Harry stammered._

_"Well, I could go get Ron, but I thought I would make an ok partner."_

_"Yes, well, a much better partner, indeed, but Hermione … I don't know how to dance," he mumbled with embarrassment._

_"That's no problem. I'll be happy to teach you. Come here," she softly instructed._

_And the rest of the night was spent dancing, eating and cuddling in each other's arms. And right before the perfect evening ended, Harry leaned over and tenderly kissed Hermione's lips. It was a kiss full of true love. And it was then that Harry knew he would defeat Voldemort … for her._

End Flashback

Hermione stared at the diamond that sparkled from her left hand. It really was exquisite. Harry had excellent taste, or an excellent helper, either way. And it was at this spot that he asked her to be his wife. But that moment had a terrifying and potentially devastating beginning.

Begin flashback

_It was one year after Hogwarts' class of 1998 had graduated. Everyone was surprised that Voldemort had not taken a single opportunity that year to attack. In fact, it was a very quiet year. It left everyone on edge._

_Because of this, Ron, Harry and Hermione were busy preparing for what would literally be the fight of their lives. Harry insisted that neither of them come to the actual battle with Voldemort, but that they should know how to take care of themselves in the fight that would ensue around him._

_They spent this time honing skills that had built over years of horrific moments that claimed the lives of loved ones around them._

_Finally, it happened. The final battle had begun. Dumbledore flooed to the flat. He had come to collect Harry, reluctantly allowing Hermione and Ron to follow. _

_Harry walked to a chest of drawers, removed a small package and placed it in his pocket. Dumbledore then led them all to Hogwarts._

_It was all happening by the lake. Somehow, Voldemort and his followers had gotten in and were attacking from there. Harry ran to find the nemesis that had cost him so much, while his friends held off the Death Eaters that tried to block his path. Hermione expertly followed him, while keeping up the impression of battling henchmen._

_Curses flew through the air, leaving the sky as colorful as a fireworks show. It would have been beautiful, if not for the evil behind it all._

_Once Harry found Voldemort, the course of destiny began. Someone would lose this fight and Harry would be damned if it was going to be him. He dodged, ducked, dipped, and dove away from every hex fired at him. He shot back valiantly with every spell in his arsenal that wasn't Unforgivable._

_He was getting tired. Tom Riddle was slowing, but something seemed to keep giving him strength. It must have been his Death Eaters feeding him with hate. That's when it occurred to Harry what it would take to help him win this war. The power he knew not … it was love. It was what was giving Harry strength the whole time, now he just needed to tap into it a little more. _

_Harry dodged another curse and rolled behind a huge rock where he came face to face with Hermione._

_"Hermione!" Harry whispered with shock. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I needed to be with you! I can't let you do this alone!"_

_"The hell you can't! Get out of here!"_

_"No! You need me. I'll just be your strength. Please, Harry!" she begged._

_He had no choice but to let her stay. If Voldemort didn't know she was there now, he certainly would if she got up to leave._

_"Fine, but Hermione, please stay right here."_

_She nodded, trying to keep the tears back. "I love you. Come back to me."_

_"I promise. I love you too much not to."_

_They shared a passionate kiss, praying that it wouldn't be their last._

_Harry leapt out from behind the rock, hoping to draw Riddle away from it – and Hermione._

_"Potter, I do wish we could get this over with. Don't you think 18 years of this dance is getting old?" Riddle asked sarcastically._

_"As a matter of fact, I do, Tom. I'd love to finish you off right now."_

_Voldemort laughed maniacally. "Of course, of course. There's that Gryffindor courage I always knew you had. It'll do you no good here, though. You're time on this earth is getting short. You'll be with that mudblood mother of yours soon. Do you hear her calling for you?"_

_A series of hexes were fired at Harry from behind just then and Hermione took action, putting up a shield around Harry and stunning all three of the Death Eaters that took cheap shots at Harry._

_"Well, well. What do we have over there? Do I smell mudblood? I thought I did. Come out, come out!" Voldemort said as he wandered closer to Harry and subsequently Hermione._

_Hermione froze. She had blown her cover. Now what?_

_"You just stay right there, Riddle. This is between you and I!" Harry screamed._

_"Come now, Harry, when have you ever known me to fight fair?" Riddle sneered. "Accio, Granger!"_

_Suddenly, Hermione was flying through the air at Voldemort. Harry summoned all the magical energy he had to break the spell. Hermione landed ungracefully on her bum right in between the two enemies who were mere feet apart._

_She got up and ran to Harry. _

_"I'm so sorry," she whispered._

_"It's ok. We're going to win this," he quietly replied. "We just need faith."_

_Just then, a beautiful melody filled the air. It was Fawkes, and he was carrying something._

_He dropped a ragged package at Harry's feet and flew to the top of the highest visible tree._

_"It's the sorting hat!" Harry cried. He picked the hat up and noticed a familiar shine from within it._

_"Not that again. Haven't we played this game before?" Voldemort asked with boredom dripping from his voice._

_"You know what they say, Tom," Harry said as he drew Gryffindor's sword from within the hat. "Those who don't learn from history are destined to repeat it!"_

_Hermione then laid a hand upon Harry's arm for support. They both glowed a brilliant shade of white, stunning Riddle for a second. Harry took that moment to lunge the sword at his evil foe, stabbing him through the heart._

_Screams filled the air as Tom Riddle took his last breath. His followers seemed to have felt the pain as well. Most of them fell and died with their master._

_Harry and Hermione seemed glued to the spot. They just kept staring at the lifeless body of Voldemort._

_"Hermione, I'm so sorry you had to see that," Harry said, with a sob in his voice._

_"Harry, don't you understand? I was meant to be here. It was both of us that conjured the power to defeat him. It was our love."_

_Love. Just then, Harry was jarred from his stupor. _

_"You know, Mione. I think you're right. That's why I have something to ask you." Harry dropped to one knee and Hermione gasped._

_"Mione, I've never felt stronger than I do when I'm with you and I think we just proved that. I've almost lost you too many times now and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I love you." He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out the small box he retrieved before they left and opened it. "So, I know it's not the most romantic setting ever, but Hermione Jane Granger, would you marry me?"_

_"Oh, Harry. Of course I will!"_

_Harry jumped to his feet, picked Hermione up and swung her around._

_"Really? You mean it?" he asked._

_Hermione saw traces of the little boy locked under the stairs in his eyes and she instantly began to tear up._

_"Yes, Harry, really. Provided you ever get that ring on my finger!"_

_"Oh! Right!" Harry said, blushing. He took the ring from the box and slid it easily onto her finger._

_"Oh, it's beautiful! Harry, where did you get it?"_

_"Sirius. It was my mum's. She left it to him to give to me whenever I found my soulmate. He agreed with me a while ago that it should go to you."_

_Hermione really let the tears go then. She noticed that there was a ruby and a sapphire on either side of the diamond. _

_"Harry, our birthstones are on this as well," she said._

_"Yeah, special feature of the ring, I'm told. The stones on either side will transform into whatever the birthstones of the couple are. It was strange, they turned as soon as Sirius handed it to me." He looked deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry that this is a lousy location to propose, but I needed to ask you. I wanted to wait until after the war was finished in case … well, in case things didn't turn out in our favor."_

_"Harry, it was perfect. You just proved to me that our love can literally conquer anything. And I am lucky enough to be your future wife because of it. I love you, Harry Potter. I love you with everything I am."_

_"Hermione, I am the luckiest man on the earth. I have you."_

_He bent down to kiss her –_

_"Bloody hell, you two! Can't even wait 'til we get back to the castle?" Ron yelled as he came into view. He was limping because of a huge cut on his leg and it looked like he had a black eye, but he was alive._

_Harry and Hermione beamed at their friend. They had all made it. They were all alive. Harry couldn't have been happier._

_Just then, he felt very woozy._

_"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione asked._

_"Mate, you don't look so good," Ron agreed._

_"I'm fine. I just need –" _

_"Harry!" Hermione screamed as her new fiancé fell to the ground._

_Three days later, Harry woke in the hospital wing._

_"Hermione?" he whispered, trying to look around, but finding it very difficult to move much. He then noticed a mass of brown curls next to him. "Mione," he tried again with a raspy voice._

_She raised her head and found those emerald eyes she loved so desperately staring at her._

_"Harry! You're awake!" she cried._

_"What happened? Where am I?"_

_"You're in Hogwarts, the hospital wing. We brought you here right after the battle. You passed out after we won."_

_"We won? He's gone?"_

_"He's dead. It's over. Madame Pomfrey wasn't sure when you would wake up. You drained almost all your energy on defeating him. Oh, Harry, I was so worried!" she said as she threw herself onto him in an embrace_

_"Oi, Hermione! You're going to crush him!" Ron said as he came into the room. He was limping a bit from the bandages on his injured leg, but otherwise, he was the same wisecracking Ron._

_"She can crush me if she wants. I don't mind," Harry said._

_"Whipped already," Ron sighed._

_"Yeah, but I think I'll keep her," Harry joked._

_"Hey! Sorry, Potter, but your stuck with me!" Hermione said, raising her left hand to show the ring._

_"Ugh, that ring! She hasn't taken it off! No one is allowed near it! She's threatened to hex people that try!" Ron said with his "annoy Hermione" tone._

_"That is not true!" Hermione said as she started into a Ron-induced tirade. Harry began to tune out the world at that point and think about things. His best friends were bickering as usual. Voldemort was dead. They were alive and he was engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world. All was finally right._

_"And you listen here, Ronald Weasley …" was all Harry heard before sleep finally consumed him again._

_Once Hermione noticed that Harry went back to sleep, she shushed Ron and finished working on her plans for the library._

End Flashback

"Hello! Earth to Hermione!" I hear Harry calling. I must have been really caught up in my thoughts.

"Sorry. I guess I was in my own little world. Just thinking of how many different moments we had at this spot."

"True. You said you'd be my girlfriend in this spot. And my wife," he added.

"Leave it to you to omit the defeat of an evil wizard hell-bent on world domination."

"Well, I'm a modest man. It's one of my greater characteristics. I don't like to talk about it."

"Modesty … yes, right. If you say so, love. If you say so."

"Hey! I don't have to share this lunch that I so rightfully paid for, you know!" Harry says with mock indignation. And then I notice that his eyes have that mischievous glow that I know he must have inherited from his father. This won't be good. "And if you're going to be mean, Miss Granger, then I'll be forced to send the tickle-monster after you," he says as he's instantly tickling my sides. Bloody Seeker reflexes.

"Alright! I give! You win!" I shout in between giggles and gasps for air. Men.

"Ok, can we enjoy our meal in peace now?" he asks, sounding completely serious.

"If you can play nice, then so can I," I tell him.

"Oh, I can play nice…" he says, waggling his eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter!" I yell, adopting my best McGonagall voice. "I will not have such lecherous behavior!"

"Mrs. Potter to be!" he begins, sounding a bit like McGonagall, Dumbledore and Sirius all combined. Then he finishes in his own voice, "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"Remind me why I agreed to marry you?"

"Because you love me! You love my boyish charms, my roguish good looks and my super phenomenal powers."

"Actually, it's none of those things," I inform him. "If you really must know, I love you for everything that doesn't make you famous. I love you for the look you get in your eyes when I enter the room. I love you for the way you'll hold me when I'm scared of the storm outside. I love you for everything you would be even if Voldemort was nothing more than a character in a book." I pause and see the love in his eyes. And since I am an honorary Marauder, I add, "Besides, chicks dig scars."

This sends him into a fit of laughter. I love when he laughs. Makes me feel like I'm helping to erase what those awful Dursleys did to him.

"Mione, I love you for what you can do for me," he says. "You always know exactly what I'll need, even before I do. I can't believe that you actually fell in love with me."

"Harry, there's no one else I could remotely love. Besides, I need someone to stand up with me against the wedding monsters."

"Don't worry about them. We've handled worse."

"You're comparing Emily and Molly to Dementors and dark lords?"

"Not exactly, but it seems to me that after all of that, a wedding shouldn't be too bad, right?" he asks, with the slightest twinge of doubt in his voice.

"Right. We can do this," I agree.

My fiancé stood up the most evil man in history; he can take Molly and Emily … right?

A/N: Gold stars to anyone who can find two movie lines hidden in this chapter!

* * *

Also, I don't know if current Riddle would know what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, but lets imagine that he did, ok? ;) 


	3. Gown Shopping

A/N: Ok, the last chapter got away from me and I neglected to introduce Emily. Well, her story is in this chapter, I promise.

Also, I knew I would mess it up and I did. I have a bit of a time-line issue. I originally said that they've been engaged for 2 days, but it's actually about 5. They were engaged for 3 when Harry woke up and then they told they're families. So, the families have known for 2. It's moving pretty fast thanks to the excitement of the mothers. Hope that clears things up!

And here begins Hermione's tribulations in Wedding World. And there's another movie quote in this one too. See if you can find it!

* * *

So, I'm sitting here in the Beautiful Bride Shop (a Muggle establishment, thank God!) and I'm watching Molly and Emily as they peruse the gowns. I have seen nothing in here that I like, but they insist that they can find me one. If they say so.

"Hermione! Do you like this one?" Molly screams across the room. I'll have to warn Ginny about all of this. Her mother is like an insane person now that we're here. I think she's caught up in the lights reflecting off of the outrageous amounts of sequins in here.

"It's … ok, I guess." In reality, this dress is hideous. I've never seen sleeves that poufy. And I'd be afraid of blinding poor Harry with all the sparkles, sequins and pearls on this … dress.

"How about this one?" Emily says from right behind me, startling me.

Now, this one is better, but not good. The satin skirt is pretty and I like the bodice … until it gets to the collar. Queen Elizabeth I could have worn this dress with a collar that high!!

Em seems to notice my discomfort. "Well, we could probably have that altered, you know, cut it off."

"No, let's get a dress that I like completely. I don't want to have to add or subtract anything from it. I'll know it when I see it, ok?"

"Ok, dear. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Molly! She's ready to head to the next one!"

_Next one?_

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask.

"Well, we're still going to Madame Paulina's Bride-to-be Salon in Diagon Alley," Molly informs me quietly.

"Wonderful! I haven't been there since your sixth year, Hermione!" Emily says. "I was so upset when I couldn't go your last year. Bloody flu."

I can only nod dumbly as they drag me from the store. Here we go again.

Once we arrive at Madame Paulina's, I can justify all the nervous feelings I've been having about magical bridal shops. It's a zoo in here!

There is material flying though the air. Dresses are sewing themselves in the far corner. Brides are running everywhere. I have never seen so much tulle in my life.

"Hello! Is this our bride-to-be?" a short and skinny old woman asks as she hurries towards us.

"This is her! Hermione, this is Paulina Beauregard. Paulina, meet Hermione Granger. She's our blushing bride!"

I wish at this point that everyone would stop calling me "their bride." I desperately want to say, "People! Not yours, Harry's!"

"Ok, Miss Hermione, let's step right over here and get started!" Paulina says as she drags me to the dressing area.

I get the feeling that the owner herself is helping me since I am engaged to _the_ Harry Potter. I've always known why Harry shies away from all of this, but now I'm getting it firsthand. It's a bit ridiculous since I'm just any other bride-to-be, just with a super powerful, extremely famous wizard. Sure, that's a bit abnormal, but no real reason for special treatment!

First, she brings out a dress that seems to rival Scarlett O'Hara's gowns from "Gone With the Wind" for the space that this skirt takes up. I look like a handbell.

Next comes a dress that is so tight on me that I can barely walk. I feel like my ankles have been taped together. Perhaps this is a dark magic dress and it's meant to kill the bride by crushing her. Next!

Another dress was had way too many flowers on it (and smelled as such). The next one (I swear to you) was orange and glowed in the dark. The purpose? Who knows? And yet another magical gown played "Here Comes the Bride" by itself.

The last one I tried on looked like it should have come with a battery pack. It lit up! But it was a magically lit dress so it looked like someone glued the fake snow they use in malls or actual fairies on to it because it sparkled with every step. Now, I'll admit that it was a good concept …in moderation. But this was _covered in them_!

Everyone stepped back and oohed and ahhed at me.

"I'm a snow beast," I muttered as I found my refection in the mirror.

"No, you look like a princess!" Molly exclaimed.

Emily seemed inclined to agree. "Hermione, you look beautiful!"

"I look like I need a separate power supply! How would we explain that to the Muggle guests? I would seem like the tackiest bride ever!"

Emily and Molly are just staring at me.

"Look, Harry and I are going to set a date tonight. Can this wait just a little bit longer?" I ask, hoping a dash of the puppy dog look will get me my way.

"Ok, we'll compromise. One more store and we're done. Ok?" Emily says as I make my way into the changing room. I poke my head over the doors.

"How is that a compromise? You get what you want and I don't."

"But we won't go to anymore today," Molly interjected. It didn't go unnoticed that she added "today" at the end of that statement, but if it would stop today's proceedings, I was fine with that plan.

I changed back into my comfy clothes, giddy with the ability to breathe again.

Luckily, this last store was Muggle as well, so there wasn't quite as many off the wall dresses … just a lot of ugly ones.

But as I tried dress after dress on, I actually began to have fun. It occurred to me, _I'm getting married!!_ I never, ever expected to get married. Since I was about 5 or 6 and had no friends at all, I began to figure that no one would ever like me. When I got to Hogwarts, I assumed the same would apply. I would become the bookworm with which no one would want to associate. And for a while, that was true. Until that one fateful Halloween in which a dark-haired, green-eyed little boy found the courage to come save the shy bookworm from being crushed by a troll. After that, my life would never be the same.

As I was thinking about Harry, I glanced in the mirror for the first time in a few dresses (I'll admit, I was barely paying attention). And then I see it -- this is perfect!

"This is it!" I cry at the same time as my stepmother (who really has become more of my mother at this point).

"What?" Molly asks from across another store. Apparently it's her job to be the dress scout and Emily's job to be my assistant.

"This is it," I repeat as I look at my reflection.

It may not quite be as plain as I had originally thought, but it was everything I wanted. It had a slightly full skirt, with a tulle overlay. The bodice was beaded with little crystal and barely pink beads that extended a bit onto the skirt. I loved it.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Molly whispers as she walks to us.

It appears that I've finally rendered the mothers speechless.

My bridal consultant comes over with a tiara with little flowers on it and a beautiful veil. I turn and see the entire ensemble.

"I'm going to marry Harry in this dress," I whisper.

"Yes, dear. You are," Emily whispers as well.

I have no idea why we're whispering. It's really no secret after all.

"A perfect princess for the prince of the wizarding world," my consultant whispers to me.

Ok, now _that_ was a secret!

I turn to her with wide eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I'm a witch, too. I didn't want you thinking that I was helping you just because you're Hermione Granger. But I did want to thank you for all that you and your fiancé – and friend of course – did for the world."

I am blushing big time now and the tears are rolling down my cheeks.

"You're welcome," I reply.

"You'll make a beautiful bride for that groom of yours. That dress will go great with white robes," she says as she walks away to give the mums and me some alone time.

I don't know how long we've been staring at my reflection. I never thought I'd be like this: just staring at myself. But it's all suddenly coming to me. I'm going to be a wife! Harry's wife!

"Thank you," I tell them. "Thank you for dragging me here. This is perfect. I'm getting married to Harry Potter in this dress."

Emily and Molly are holding onto each other for support at this point, holding in the tears apparently.

"Oh, let those tears out! I'm getting married!" I tell them as I pull them into a group hug.

I know that the wedding demons will surface again when it comes time to do other wedding planning activities, but for now, it's nice to have these two back.

I go back into the dressing room, sad to take the beautiful dress off, but happy in knowing that this part is done. I have my dress! It almost seems surreal.

Emily drives us back to my parents' home and we store the dress in Emily's closet. I know Harry wouldn't dare peek if we kept it at the flat, but I know that Em will guard this dress like a pit bull or Fluffy.

We share one final moment and then Molly and I Apparate back to our homes.

"Harry, I'm home!" I call.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Harry replies.

Something smells wonderful, so I'm sure he's cooking dinner.

"What's for dinner?" I ask before I get there.

"Baked chicken, roasted potatoes and corn," he says as I look at the table that has been beautifully set. "And for desert," he adds with a nod to the oven, "Pumpkin pie."

"Wow! You've been hard at work!"

"I can imagine you have been as well. How did gown shopping go?"

"Better than I expected. I mean, yeah, they were like Tasmanian devils for most of it. And I constantly felt like I was in marshmallow with all that white around me, but it went really well."

"And did you find anything?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I tease as I steal a bite of chicken.

"Hey! I saw that! And besides, I doubt it's bad luck for me to know if you own the dress or not."

"You're probably right. Would you believe we actually found it? We bought my dress today."

"Are you serious? I figured you would come home in tears and I would have to start getting all Boy-Who-Lived on them."

"No, save that for when we tell my mother."

"We're telling her?"

"Harry! I know she's neither of our favorite persons, but she did give birth to me."

"Yeah, yeah. And for the last 7 years?" he adds, his voice dripping with bitterness.

"I know. Look, it's not like she'll really care. I barely get a birthday card from the woman. Why would she care that I'm getting married?"

"Because weddings are like crack for women?"

I stick my tongue out at him. I know exactly what he's getting at. It's not like Miranda has been part of my life since my first year at Hogwarts.

Most kids have the benefit of knowing that they weren't the demise of their parents' marriage. Not me. I know perfectly well that it was me that caused the divorce. My mother couldn't handle my being a witch. She dealt with it throughout the entire first year and when I got back and told her all about my adventures (I mean, I did face a fully-grown mountain troll and figure out an extremely hard riddle left by a professor!) and about what I had learned, she snapped. She became a bit like Harry's aunt and uncle. She couldn't handle having a freak for a daughter. So, she up and left my father and I.

Yeah, it hurt at first, but Daddy and I learned how to take care of things quite well on our own and I made the decision that I didn't want someone like that in my day-to-day life.

Then, right after the beginning of my fourth year, my father met Emily. I didn't like her at first, but she was dating my father and that doesn't always bode well with Daddy's Girls. Eventually, after my father stopped pushing us, I grew to love her. So did my father. He was tossing around the "M" word after just a short time and I was actually ok with that. But there was one little problem … how would we break the family secret to her? Would she handle it well?

One night, right before I went back to school for fifth year, we had a big dinner and Dad and I decided we would tell her that night. I was tense throughout the entire. I barely ate. Then, my father told her.

"Emily, there's something we want to tell you," he began. "There's a secret we've been keeping from you and we want to finally tell you."

_"Daddy, let me do it," I interjected. "Emily, when I turned 11, I got a letter saying that I had been accepted to Hogwarts."_

_"Your boarding school," she said, obviously confused as to where this was going._

_"Yes, my school. But it's not your normal, everyday boarding school. It's … well, it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry."_

_"Witchcraft?!" she exclaimed._

_"Yes, but it's not what you're thinking. It's not a cult or anything. It's legitimate magic. I can do spells, potions, all sorts of that stuff. Now, if this makes you uncomfortable …"_

_"You're a witch?" she asked._

_"Yes," I said quietly. I was unsure if she was ok with this or not._

_"But not evil?"_

_"No! Of course not!" my father said, slightly indignant at the thought._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. But you have to understand, the common opinion of witches isn't really a good one."_

_"I know. And I take no offense. But there are wonderful witches out there. My professor McGonagall for example. She's a wonderful woman and she can do amazing transfigurations and … sorry, I'm babbling again."_

_"Emily, what's your opinion on this?" Daddy asked._

_"Well, I think it's brilliant! I mean, a witch! How cool!"_

_I let out a huge breath of relief. I could tell from her face that she meant it._

_"So, is that how your father keeps the house so neat when you're not home?" she kidded._

_"Oh, no. He's actually gotten quite good at that by himself. And I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school until I'm 17. So, it's all him," I told her._

_"Well, it sounds amazing. You'll have to tell me all about this school. So, the friends you talk about all the time, Harry and Ron, they're magic as well?" Emily asked._

_"Yes, they're wizards. Harry's an amazing wizard. He's extremely powerful already and he's only 15! Just turned 15 actually."_

_I could tell from the look that they shared that my father and Emily knew something that they weren't telling me. I blew it off then, but now that I think about it, they were mentally saying, "Harry again!"_

_"He's the one you kissed at the train station, right?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible._

_"Yes, well, that was just a friendly gesture. I mean, he had a very rough year what with the tournament and all that. Plus with Cedric and –"_

_"Hermione, it was a simple question. I just wanted to see if I could tell who was who. Harry has the dark hair," Emily said._

_"And the green eyes, right," I said. And blushed 12 shades of red because I knew I had just given away my crush, big time._

_"It's ok, Hermione. I think Harry is quite attractive," she said with a wink._

_And with that, we went back to dinner. I did notice though that they kept looking at each other when I would remotely mention Harry._

_This marriage has been coming for a long time, and for years the bride and groom barely knew it!_

"Look, if you want to tell Miranda, then that's fine. I just know how she upsets you," Harry says, breaking me from my reverie.

"We should. I mean, it's the proper thing, right?"

"Yeah, it is. But you know what that means … we have to tell the Dursleys."

"Well, one problem relative at a time," I say with a nervous laugh.

"Fair enough. Ok, let's eat, everything is ready."

We sit down and begin the delicious meal.

"So, we're going to have to give them a date soon. We can't do a lot of planning until we have the date," I tell Harry.

"Well, I've always pictured a winter wedding."

"You've pictured your wedding?"

"Yes, so what?"

"Well, you're a guy! Guys don't do that, girls do."

"What a sexist thing to say, Miss Granger! Guys can look forward to the day that they marry their soulmate!"

I can tell that although he's got a kidding tone, I have struck a nerve.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I just didn't picture you as one of those guys. You're absolutely right though. I shouldn't make such generalizations."

"Apology accepted. Besides, I needed something to help me defeat Voldemort. If I had something so wonderful to look forward to, I had more motivation to beat him."

"That makes sense. Ok, so we're going for winter. What month?"

Harry gets up to get the pie. "Well, Valentine's Day is in February. And that's almost right in between our birthdays."

I glance at the calendar, trying to figure out when Valentine's Day would be the next year.

"That's a Sunday next year. That could work!"

"Perfect then! A stereotypical wedding!" he says, cutting the pie.

"Not stereotypical, fitting. Symbolic. Valentine's Day is about love and love saved the world, so there you go!"

"You've got me convinced. So, we've got a dress, we've got a date, what else do we need?"

"Let's save that for another day. For now, let's just relax for the rest of the night," I suggest.

"I love that idea! Let's go watch some TV?"

"Wonderful."

"Ok, it's your turn to clean up!" he yells as he grabs what's left of his pie and runs from the room.

I sigh. It's like living with a child some days. I wave my wand and clean the kitchen before joining my husband-to-be on the couch.

I love the fact that this is my forever. For now, there's no insane mothers tossing more white lace on top of me, no biological mothers scowling at my marrying another magical person, no flowers, music or bridal parties to worry about. It's just us. And that's enough for me.

* * *

A/N: Ok, the two quotes in the last chapter were: "Chicks dig scars" from "The Replacements." Keanu Reeves' character Shane Falco says it right before the big win.

The other is from "Dodgeball" and it's _slightly_ modified, but it's Patches O'Houlihan's line "Dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge." (The 5 D's of dodgeball) I had said that Harry "Dodged, ducked, dipped, and dove" Voldy's curses and later dodged one more. Gold star to ms dumpingsfor finding that one.


	4. One Bad Mother and One Good Godfather

A/N: Big thanks to all those who are reviewing this story! It makes my day, warms my heart and makes me want to keep writing!

The movie quote from the last chapter: "I'm a snow beast" from "My Big Fat Greek Wedding." Nia Vardalos' character Toula Portokalos says this when she sees herself in her entire wedding ensemble.

Oh and you'll notice that a character is in this chapter that shouldn't technically be here. Well, I can't get rid of him; I just love him too much. Sorry!

* * *

As I slowly wake, I begin to curse sunlight. It's too bloody bright in here! But the question becomes, why? I know I shut the curtains … 

"Rise and shine, beautiful!" Harry yells from the window. Why is he opening those?

I express my annoyance at him, but I doubt he understood my grumble.

"Hermione, it's time to wake up! You'll be late for work!" he says.

With that, I fly out of bed only to find him standing there, holding a breakfast tray and laughing at me.

It takes me a second, but then I realize, classes are not in session. It's the summer holiday. Hogwarts employees only report to the castle a few days a week and this is not one of them.

"Harry James Potter!" I scream. "Why did you do that to me?"

I'm back in bed now, preparing to bury my head in the pillows and forget that I'm engaged to this man for a few hours of blissful sleep.

"First of all, you've slept a great deal, since it's about 11 o'clock. And second of all, I would think you would like a nice breakfast – or should I say brunch at this point – in bed."

"Oh! Well, in that case, you're forgiven!" I say, sitting up and looking at the wonderful breakfast he made. Harry really is a great cook. I hate that it probably stemmed from the Dursleys making him cook so much, but Harry insists that it's good he can take something positive from that experience. Leave it to Harry.

After he gets the breakfast set up, he begins to feed me.

"Harry, I'm not a child," I say.

"No, but this is just me being nice. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with that. It's just that a girl could get used to this," I say as I accept another bite of eggs.

"Well, get used to it, because I love you so much that we can do this any day you want."

"Well, not everyday," I tell him. "Wouldn't you rather sleep in?"

"Perhaps. We shall see, I suppose." He's barely paying attention to what we're talking about since he seems to engrossed in me. A girl could definitely get used to this.

Far too soon, breakfast is over and it's time to get ready. Today is going to be a roller coaster of a day. We're going to lunch with my mother, the biological one. Then we're heading to Grimmauld Place for dinner with Sirius. At least we're ending the day on a good note.

Once it's time to leave, I feel the nerves kicking in.

"Harry, maybe we just shouldn't go."

"Hermione, this was your idea. Besides, it might be nice to show the woman how wonderful you turned out … without her. The birthday and occasional Christmas cards do not count as raising. Your father did that with some help from Emily."

"I know. Maybe this will be practice for when we see the Dursleys."

"Yeah, right."

I can tell he's just as thrilled about seeing them as I am about seeing Miranda. But I guess it's one of those things. Family makes you do strange things, even if they are estranged. (Or just plain strange)

"Well, we'd better get going. Don't want to be late," he says, adopting a far too cheery tone.

"Yes, right," I say, mocking him. "God knows we'll have to Apparate somewhere safe and walk in. No magic near the Uber-Muggle!"

"Uber-Muggle" was a term that Harry coined one night when he was beyond drunk, beyond pissed, beyond anything you can imagine. It was right after graduation and we were all out celebrating, forgetting for just a few hours that Voldemort still didn't make his big move. We were discussing the events of the day and our families that were there for us during graduation. Needless to say, Miranda was not in attendance.

"You know, Her-buy-for-me," he began with his drunken nickname for me since "Hermione" never seemed to come out right. "I can't believe your mother didn't come to your graduation. Your mother is beyond Muggle. And I have nothing against Muggles! My grandparents were Muggles! Your parents are Muggles! But, Her-buy-for-me, your real mother is an Uber-Muggle! She wouldn't know magic if it bit her on the nose!"

We all laughed and laughed at that and the name stuck.

"Very true," he agrees with a kiss on my nose. Then we Apparate to the nearest safe zone, walking 5 blocks to get to a very awkward lunch. It really didn't seem worth it.

When we get there, of course, Miss Prompt is already there and looking ready to order. Perhaps I got my punctuality from her.

"Hermione! Here!" she calls. Of course, all eyes fall on her (which is just what she wants since she's in her "I'm independent, pay attention to me!" phase) as she calls her me over like I'm a dog.

"Hello, mother." I choke out the words as we sit down.

"Hermione. And this is?" she asks, condescendingly.

"This is Harry, mother. I know I've told you about him. Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? Oh, you went to school with him, didn't you?" she asks, narrowing her eyes as she looks at him.

"Yes."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry," Miranda says as she extends her hand like she's meeting a new colleague or one of her patients.

"And it's nice to meet you as well," he replies in the same cold manner. He knows that she has met him before at the train station after our first year, but of course she wouldn't remember that. "Hermione has told me so much about you," he adds.

That was very true. So many nights I would cry to Harry that my mother, once again, didn't return my letter, or didn't send me a Christmas card.

"I wish I could say the same," she says.

"Mother, I _have_ told you! I wrote to you about Harry and Ron and my Gryffindor friends all the time!"

She brushes me off and turns back to Harry. "And I assume that you're the same as Hermione, since you went to _that school_?"

"Why yes I am," Harry answers. "And I'm very proud to be a graduate of Hogwarts. For many reasons."

She humphs and the conversation dies.

The waiter comes and takes our orders. We all order small lunches in the hopes that they'll be ready sooner.

It's dreadfully quiet as we wait for our meals. _Finally_, lunch arrives and we each tear into our food to get this over with.

Once the feeding frenzy is almost over, my mother speaks.

"Well, I suppose there's a reason that an _owl_ delivered an invitation to this lunch and I doubt it was to catch up." She whispers the word "owl" as if it were a dirty word or something that shouldn't be spoken of.

I smiled. Harry insisted that we send Hedwig to "invite" my mother to lunch, knowing that it would annoy her to no end.

"As a matter of fact, there is a reason. Mother, Harry and I are getting married," I blurt out.

"What?!" she screeches.

"Married. You know, becoming husband and wife?" Harry explains like she's a toddler.

"Thank you, Harry, I know what it means! And I completely disapprove!"

I roll my eyes. No big shock there.

"Well, I didn't come to ask for your opinion! I came to tell you because I thought you might care since you're my mother. But, of course, I was wrong."

"Oh, I care! Hermione, you are too young!"

"I'll be 20 in September! I can make my own decisions! You have no idea what Harry and I have been through to get to where we are and we think – no, we _know_ that we are ready to take this step! But you wouldn't know, would you, since you haven't been a part of my life for years."

"Hermione, think of the children!" she snips.

"_Don't_ go there!" I bark at her.

"Children? What about them?" Harry asks, apparently forgetting for a second that my mother regards us as abnormalities.

"Well, they'll probably be like … you," she says, careful not to let the other restaurant patrons know that her daughter and future-son-in-law were freaks of nature.

"You know what? I don't care if they are or they aren't! I'll love my children unconditionally, unlike you! Whether they take after their father and I or not, fine! As long as I have healthy, happy children, I could care less where they … _go to our school_." I had to be careful with my choice of words as well, but only to keep myself out of a Ministry of Magic office.

"And since I didn't come here to get your blessing, or opinions, I think we're done here. I _knew_ this would be a mistake," I mutter as I begin digging through my purse for money, but Harry already has some out. He's put his hand on my arm to stop me from rushing out.

"Miranda, before we go, I think you should know something. Hermione didn't have to tell you any of this. But because she's a good person, she decided you should know. We could have gotten married, moved to China and you would have never known any differently because you barely speak to your only child."

I knew Harry was furious at this point. It was always very eerie to hear him speak like this. He sounded so calm, but his eyes showed such rage.

"Now, I know you don't like me, solely because I am one of 'those people,'" he adds with finger quotes. "The ones that only serve to interrupt your normalcy. Well, I'm sorry, but normal to Hermione and I is to carry wands and do spells. Ok? You don't like it? Fine! I don't give a damn! Hermione and I have been through hell in the last few weeks. Did you know she almost died? Probably not. Let me tell you then. She almost died trying to save me. I almost died trying to save the entire bloody planet. If not for us, you would probably be enslaved under the most evil wizard the world has ever known. Or you may very well be dead. See, he didn't take too well to non-magic folk, just like you don't take to us. And you know what happened? Pain, death and tragedy. And that pain could have been a hell of a lot worse if not for your daughter. But, since you never put forth the effort to have a relationship with her, you wouldn't know that. So, go ahead, forbid our marriage! Whatever. But know that your words mean nothing since she means nothing to you. Her father gave me permission to marry her. And I respect his opinion because he respects ours. And he has been there for her when she needed a parent. He was her mother and her father for a while there and that, I think, is a pretty damn important piece of her life. At least she had someone tell her that she was loved. It's hard for me to respect anyone who wasn't there for their child -- their _only child _-- because it would have been hard for them to stay. Now, if you even want to be invited to this wedding, I suggest you shape up and start thinking about your daughter. Be the parent you never were. Be the adult for once and stop making your daughter take the high road for you. If you want to get in touch with us, my owl will know and she will come to fetch a letter. Now, good day, Miranda. Think about what I said."

And with that, Harry pushes up a bit on my arm to signify we're leaving. I would have realized this myself if not for the fact that I am sitting in awe. That was amazing!

He tosses down the money and takes my hand.

I wave goodbye with my other hand and say, "Goodbye, mother."

Once we get outside, I am laughing like an idiot.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks as we begin walking back to the Apparation point.

"Harry, that was brilliant! You rendered her speechless!"

"Yeah, but what if I just ruined any chance you may have had to make things up with her."

"Any chance there may have been, she ruined a long time ago," I tell him, hoping that he really doesn't feel too bad about this.

"Are you sure? I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"You were defending me, Harry! If anything, she should be happy that her daughter's fiancé will defend her against _anyone._ Including herself!"

Harry smiles.

"And what's this that you asked my father for permission to propose? When did you have time?" I ask as I suddenly remember that he said that.

"I sent him an owl probably 4 months before the battle. I was so lucky that you weren't home when Apollonia flew in with his reply."

Apollonia is my father's owl. He got her when I was in school to make correspondence easier. He named her after the Patron Saint of Dentists. We're not even Catholic. I don't ask.

"Do you know how many brownie points that must have scored for you?" I ask him.

"Quite a bit from what I can tell."

"You cemented your place in this family."

"I guess you're right and that feels wonderful. So, to Sirius'?" he asks as we get to the safe Apparation point.

"Please! I need a friendly face right about now."

And with that, we're whisking ourselves to Harry's godfather's house.

"Harry! Hermione! Wonderful to see you again!" Sirius cries as he runs towards us and pulls us into a group hug.

We cleared his name towards the end of our sixth year, but Sirius still tends to shy away from public. I can't blame him, since not everyone believes his innocence. That is why we're having dinner in tonight.

"Sirius, it's great to see you too," Harry says. "What's for dinner?"

"You tell me, you're our resident chef," Sirius replies.

Harry gives him a blank stare and then catches on. "Right, Sirius, what's for dinner?"

"Ok, ok. Never could get anything by you. Bloody second generation Marauders. Well, since I'm not the culinary genius of our Mr. Potter, we are having your basic spaghetti and meatballs. And for a bonus, garlic bread."

"Did you bake it or did it come from one of those cans that pop when you open them?" I ask sarcastically.

"Harry! When did your lovely fiancée become so feisty? No wonder we made her a Marauder as well!"

I smirk at him and he kisses the top of my head. "You would do Lily proud, my dear! You can keep even us original troublemakers on our toes! And to be honest, those cans hold some wonderful bread dough. As I am sure you will find out tonight! Come on, into the dining room, I'm starving!"

We follow him in and take our seats. And as he finishes making the dinner, Sirius notes the look on my face.

"Hermione? Is everything ok? Are you finally figuring out that you're shouldn't marry this one?" he jokes.

"Hey!" Harry says pretending to be offended.

"Nah, I think he's stuck with me," I reply. "We had a run in with my mother today."

"Emily? What did she do?"

"No, her biological mother. Miranda," Harry explained.

"Oh, that one. Well, my dear, consider the source. Harry has told me all about her and as far as I'm concerned, you're better off without her. I think Emily is a much better mother and you've got Harry here, not to mention all of the Weasleys, Remus and myself. So, don't see one bad apple as ruining the bunch, ok?"

"Sirius, you know me better than that," I say. "It's just hard. I mean, she actually doesn't want us to have children for fear that they're magical."

"Oh Merlin! This woman is a trip!"

"Imagine knowing that you're a blood relative of hers," I mutter.

"Well, let's forget all about her for tonight and have that delicious dinner I promised you," Sirius says while pulling me into a hug. I love this man; I don't know how anyone could have thought he killed his friends. If you know him at all, he's really a funny teddy bear.

"That sounds great! And I'm starving!" Harry announces. "I didn't have much lunch since I wanted to get out of one the most uncomfortable places I've ever been."

I look down, knowing that it was my fault.

"Mione, it's ok. At least I got to give that woman a piece of my mind. Sirius, you should have seen it! It was brilliant!"

Sirius gives a small chuckle not knowing if it was ok to laugh at my mother or not.

"Let it out, Sirius," I tell him. "It really was hysterical. The look on her face was priceless as Harry let her know that she had better … what was the term? Oh yes, 'shape up and start thinking about her daughter.' Oh Sirius, you would have loved it!"

Sirius finally let's out the laugh he was holding in, probably wishing that James could be here as well to laugh at his son doing that.

"You've done you're father proud," Sirius tells Harry as he motions for us to sit at the table. "He would have loved that!"

"He probably would have," Harry says with a bit of sadness.

"Oh, he saw it, Harry. And so did you mother. I'll bet right now she's torn between wanting to yell at you and wanting to praise you," I laugh.

Harry smiles at me and Sirius puts dinner in front of us.

"Ok, if it's terrible, eat it anyway because I slaved over a hot stove for it," he says as he takes his seat and begins to eat.

"Sirius! This is actually good!" Harry exclaims.

"Well, don't sound so shocked!" Sirius replies. "Hermione, help a man's ego. Is it ok?"

"It is really good, Sirius. Don't let Harry tell you otherwise!"

Sirius sticks his tongue out at Harry and we begin a wonderful meal. This completely makes up for lunch with my wicked mother. I begin to feel a lot better knowing that we've got family that loves us both so much that a few bad relatives won't ruin things for us.

After dinner is over, Harry and I are getting ready to leave.

"So, Sirius, we'll see you tomorrow, right?" Harry asks.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. From what I hear, Emily and Molly are a bit fanatic about this wedding."

Tomorrow, all the families are getting together to get a planning session in. Locations and times and such. It's going to be an event.

"They are. I warn you, it's going to be dangerous," I say placing a kiss on Sirius' cheek.

"I thrive on chaos, my dear. I'll be there to keep everyone in line for you," he replies.

"Thanks, Sirius. We'll need it," Harry says, hugging his godfather.

"It's what I'm here for. Ok, you two, see you tomorrow. 2 pm sharp at the Burrow," Sirius says as he stands back a bit for us to Apparate.

"Right. See you then. Thanks for dinner," I say before I leave.

Harry doesn't arrive right behind me and I know that he and Sirius were having a bit of a moment, probably talking about Lily and James.

I take that moment to think about the day. While talking with my mother was pure hell, meeting Sirius was great. It reminded me that even with all of the bad that we'll have to go through with this wedding, the end result will be so worth it. It'll be a beautiful day and at the end of it all, I'll be Harry's wife. I'm willing to go through whatever is necessary to get to that point. Yeah, Emily and Molly are a bit crazy about the planning, but they'll get better. (Hopefully) And even if they don't get better, I now know that Harry can show that Boy Who Lived power to make people back down. We'll be fine and I know that now. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine.


	5. A Meeting of the Minds

A/N: Thanks again to those reviewing! Thus far, I've replied to every one and I hope to continue that.

Here's the big meeting! I hope it feeds those hungry for commotion! Two or three more chapters until the big day!

* * *

"Earth to Hermione! Come in, Hermione," I hear Harry call. 

"Wha?" I ask, coming out of my thoughts.

"Where were you just now?" he asks, putting the pancakes on my plate.

"I was just thinking. Is tonight a bad idea?"

He takes the seat across from me. "Well, even if it is, it's way too late to change. No one will let us back out now."

"Sure."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Harry, you've heard the stories of how this wedding turns people into frantic nutcases. And that's just Em and Molly. Now we're going to toss Daddy, Arthur and Sirius into the mix!"

"Do you really think it'll be that bad?" he asks.

"I don't honestly know. I love them all dearly, but lately, this wedding has made them crazy."

"They're just so happy to see such a beautiful girl marry someone so handsome!" Harry teases. "Think of the attractive children!"

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Seriously, Mione. Who wouldn't be excited to be a part of this wedding?"

"Because it's the great Potter wedding?"

"No, because you're going to be in it," he says as if that should have been the easy answer.

"Harry, come on," I say.

"What? It's the truth! I can already picture how beautiful you're going to look. Like a princess in white … white, right?"

"Of course! I mean, how many people did I date before you?"

"Well, there was Krum …had a bit of an infatuation with Lockhart … Ron had that crush on you."

Ok, wrong thing to say, listing those people. I stand up to make my point. "Yeah, Harry. I was intimate with all those guys, who by the way, I never really dated! The pompous Bulgarian Quidditch star, the guy over twice my age and the redheaded friend that still lives to annoy me. Good work, Sherlock," I snip, slamming my hands on the table.

"Hermione! Calm down! I was just teasing you."

"Well don't. My nerves just can't take it!"

Harry rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Stop worrying. This is going to be a beautiful wedding and not just because it's the famous "Potter wedding." It'll be beautiful because you are there." He tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I mean it. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I am luckier than I deserve to have you in my life."

"Harry, don't say that –"

He puts his finger on my lips.

"I wasn't finished. Hermione, it's not just your outer beauty that I love, it's everything in your heart. You've got such tenderness in that heart of yours. You care for so much. You believe in so much. From house-elves to your family, everyone matters to you. And from the moment I met you, I knew there was something about you. Something that I needed to know more about."

"Is that why you saved me from the mad troll?"

"Pretty much. How could I let such beauty get smushed? I couldn't stand the thought of you in there alone. Even at 11."

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" I ask, tears ready to flow from my eyes.

"It's a gift. A gift I will gladly keep using for the rest of my life. Providing you can put up with me," he adds with a laugh.

"I think I'll keep you."

"Good. Because I think we're the only ones that can put up with each other."

"That's for sure! We're a match made in Heaven!" I say, rolling my eyes.

"I couldn't agree more. So, are you ready to face the firing squad?"

"Got a blindfold and a cigarette?"

"Hermione, there's no time for that! We have to go to the Burrow!" he says with a wicked grin.

"Harry James! That is _not_ what I meant!"

"I'm sorry, Mione. But I couldn't pass that one up. And dinner won't be so bad. We'll talk about some things and then leave."

He has no idea what he's in for.

After arriving at the Burrow, I have only one thought …

_I can't believe the entire family is here._ This is an impossibly full house. Molly had forgotten that she had a big family dinner planned on the night we were going to have the wedding meeting, so she figured the more the merrier.

So, at the moment, in the Burrow's dining room, is Harry and myself, Emily and my dad, Sirius, Molly and Arthur, Bill and his wife Fleur and their little twins Julienne and Joseph, Charlie and his very pregnant wife Sarah, Percy and a barely pregnant Penelope (they've finally been included back into the family), Fred and George and their girlfriends Angelina and Alicia, Ron, Luna and Ginny. Twenty-two people are crammed into this room. I know the Burrow is enchanted to accommodate, but I think we are stretching the boundaries big time.

Of course, the big topic is the wedding, but we're not actually making plans, just chatting. Even this is getting nerve-wracking, though.

Once dinner is finished, Molly makes the announcement: "Everyone is welcome to stay, but if you have nothing to contribute to the wedding plans, out of the room!"

Of course Ginny and Ron stay, but the twins stay put as well.

"Do you have something to do with the wedding?" Molly asks, annoyed.

"No. But this we have to see!" George states.

"Out!" Molly barks.

And the twins fly out of the kitchen, knowing that tone all too well.

All that remains now is Molly and Arthur, Sirius, Emily and my father, Harry and I. Even this seems too full.

Out of nowhere, everyone begins speaking. I carefully excuse myself for a minute and bolt from the room. I run outside, not caring about how this looks.

I find myself under a tree, trying not to hyperventilate. That scene in there was my worst nightmare!

I see someone approaching and I don't even have to wonder who it is. Harry finally reaches me and kneels beside me.

"Problem back there?" he kids.

"No, I though it was wonderful. I love the roar of 5 adults all sharing their views, none of which are likely to match ours."

"Sweetheart, it's not that bad. They just need someone to shut them up. At the moment, Sirius is talking everyone down."

"He did say that he thrives on chaos. Well, he's getting a large dose," I say with a forced laugh.

"Mione, it'll be ok. Let's just go back in there. Tell everyone what we want, hear what they want and make decisions from there. Ok?"

"That's fair," I admit.

"Good, so let's go face the wedding demons," Harry says as he offers a hand to help me up.

I accept it and we walk into the bedlam together.

"There's the couple of the hour!" Sirius announces. And almost as if he threatened everyone in the room, it's silent when we enter. Funny how even a convicted killer who has been proven innocent can still command so much compliance. "Hermione, I believe you have the floor."

"Ok, so, Harry and I have some ideas and we'd love to share them with you. Um, first is about flowers –"

"Oh, I know just the place!" Molly interrupts. "There's a very nice –"

"Molly! Let the girl finish!" Arthur chastises.

Molly visibly blushes and lets me continue.

"Um, right. Ok, so Harry and I are thinking lilies for the flowers. I had always thought roses, but we felt it would be a great tribute to his mum since her name was Lily."

A very noticeable "Awwww" rings out.

"That's very nice of you," Sirius says. "I know she'd love it."

"Thanks. Now, what I want for my bouquet –"

"Oh! I found a picture of one that I knew you would love," Emily cries out.

"So did I! Oh, where did I put that picture?" Molly joins in.

My father and Arthur are sharing a look that says, "You've been dealing with this too?"

"Yes, well… I don't need a picture, I know what I want," I say, but it's not nearly loud enough to get over the din of these two. "Hello!"

"Yes, dear?" Emily asks.

"I know what I want! I don't need pictures, or diagrams or anything! I just want a simple cascade bouquet made of lilies. That's it! Nothing magical that will play music or glow, just a bouquet. And the bridesmaids bouquets will just be a few lilies tied together."

"Yes, but just look at this one …" Molly offers.

"Molly! She knows what she wants," Harry snaps a bit.

She looks a little taken aback, but she quiets down.

I feel bad that Harry did that, so I try to smooth things over. "So you know a good florist, Molly? We should probably stick to all magic vendors so we can avoid anyone finding out just what kind of a wedding this is."

"Yes, my dear! I know a fabulous one! I'll contact them Monday … if that's ok," she replies.

"That would be wonderful," I tell her and then move on, happy that one crisis has been averted. "Ok, this is the big one: location. I'm willing to hear everyone's suggestions."

I shouldn't have said that.

Now everyone from Molly to my father to Ginny is speaking.

Ok, I should have said one at a time.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let's go around the table, starting with Ron," I interject, hoping this may be a little easier.

"Well, I was just going to suggest Hogwarts. I mean, every big moment in our lives has taken place there. Kind of symbolic," Ron says.

I'm shocked by his reasonable answer. I was expecting to hear the stadium that the Cannons play in.

"Thanks, Ron. That's a great suggestion," Harry tells his best friend. "Ginny?"

"Ron stole my answer!"

"Oh I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

Harry interrupts them before that gets worse. "Ok! So, Ginny apparently votes for Hogwarts as well. Molly!"

"Well, I thought of right here at the Burrow. I mean, it's peaceful and large. And this is where Bill and Charlie got married."

"Ok, we'll take that into consideration. Arthur?"

"I'm not about to suggest. I'm no good at things like this," he admits. "Let's just move on."

"I appreciate your honesty! Sirius?" I call on.

"Well, I mean, just to add a bit of tradition into the mix, I vote for Hogwarts as well. Harry, that _is_ where your parents were married."

I can only stare at Harry. I think he must have known that, but never shared.

"I know," he says softly. "I recognized it in the pictures."

I feel so sorry for him right now. I guess I never thought to how getting married would bring these kinds of subjects up.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think we have a winner, though. Hogwarts it is," he states.

Molly looks a bit rejected, but she knows better than to pipe up.

Emily opens her mouth, but seems reluctant to do so. I guess I don't blame her with Sirius and Harry on the rampage.

"Yes, Em?" I say to her.

"Well, I think Hogwarts is a wonderful idea. But, I just have to ask, what about the Muggles? I don't think certain relatives should really know about all of this."

"Well, we can get some hefty magic for that day, right?" I ask, though I don't even know whom I'm asking.

"That should be possible. I mean, between Harry and Dumbledore, plus the other witches and wizards that are helping to set up, I'm sure we can get enough power to set up some big charms," Sirius says. "We can make the Muggles think they're anywhere else, hearing something else, stuff like that."

"We really don't have to mask the castle too much. We could always use the excuse that we're getting married at our school. That's not a lie. Just certain aspects should be enchanted. Does that seem like it would work?" I inquire.

Sirius nods. "That's pretty much what we did for Lily and James. With Lily's family being all Muggle, we set up some heavy wards to make the guests think they weren't at a magic school. I think the Great Hall looked like a chapel and then everyone left, walked outside, came back and never thought twice that the same room was now a reception hall."

"I almost feel bad tricking my family," I admit.

"Well, we could always do two ceremonies," Harry offers.

"No, I can barely stand planning one! It's just a handful of relatives and as long as my family can see a beautiful ceremony and a fun reception, then it's fine with me."

"Ok, good. So, we've got it planned at Hogwarts for the ceremony and the reception, correct?" Harry asks the group. Everyone nodded, whether they liked it or not. "Good. Now, can we count on Dumbledore to perform the ceremony? I can only imagine that he's qualified to perform wizarding weddings."

"He is," Arthur informs. "And I guarantee that he'll be honored to do so."

"The honor is all ours," I add, knowing that Harry agrees. Dumbledore has done a lot to anger Harry, but he's always been a grandfather figure for him as well.

"Ok, now, we have picked a date. So, we can start making reservations and such. We've decided on Valentine's day," Harry says.

Another collective "Awwww."

"Well, you know, it's a special day and it's right between our birthdays," he explains.

"I think it's perfect!" Emily exclaims.

"And just think, you can go with a red theme for Gryffindor and for Valentine's Day," Ginny adds.

"I never thought of colors," I note. "I'd like red. And we can trim in gold as well."

"And if Gryffindor keeps its lead in the house points, we can leave those decorations up!" Harry says, his partiality shining through.

"Careful, Professor Potter. People may think you're biased!" I tease.

"Hey, I'm no Snape! I can award points to other houses … if they deserve it!" Harry defends.

"Ok, so before a fight breaks out and this wedding gets called off, let's move on, shall we?" Sirius yells.

Harry and I blush and quiet down.

"Well, I think we're all wondering who the bridal party is going to be," Emily says.

"Well, that one is easy. Ron, if he accepts will be my best man," Harry begins.

"Bloody hell, of course I will!" Ron replies. (Like we thought he'd say no.)

"And I'd like Neville to be a groomsman."

"And I'd like Ginny to be my maid-of-honor," I say, followed by a squeal from Ginny. "And Luna, would you be a bridesmaid?"

"It would be a pleasure!" Luna exclaims.

"Is that it?" Molly asks, obviously not used to such a small wedding.

"Well, yeah. We wanted the 4 other people who joined us into the Department of Mysteries. These people were with us during some really hard times. They were essential to the defeat of Voldemort. They're all we really need," I explain.

"But, but –" Molly begins only to be cut off by Harry.

"Molly! Look, I know everyone here is very excited about the wedding. And if you're this excited, just imagine how Hermione and I are. But this is _our_ wedding and we're going to do it how_ we_ want it! Now, if we only want those people in our bridal party, then that's it. We're going to have those 4 people and a flower girl and a ring bearer. Em, that's our decision too," he says after she opens her mouth to suggest kids.

I'm getting pretty excited at the way he's speaking. It's powerful, it's strong, it's very "Boy-Who-Lived." I can't wait to be married to this man.

Everyone is sitting with their jaws hanging. Harry never goes off unless he feels he has to. Apparently, he felt he had to.

"Any questions?" he finishes.

"No, my boy, I think you covered everything," Sirius says. "So, about that flower girl and ring bearer?"

"Right, well, we were hoping that Bill and Fleur would let us use Julienne and Joseph. I know they're a bit young, but those two are so well behaved and I think she'd look adorable in a little gown and he'd be so handsome in little robes," I suggest.

"I'm sure they'd be thrilled to have their children in your wedding," Arthur says.

I can only smile. In spite of the insanity, this is so amazing. I am actually making decisions about my wedding.

"Ok, so we've got the dress, the bridal party, the flowers, the location and the date. What's left?" Harry asks.

"Well, you're going to need food and entertainment at the reception," Ron suggests.

Leave it to Ron to think of these things.

"Well, I'm sure the house-elves would be happy to cook," Harry says. I glare at him. "I mean, the ones that are free that day and only if they want to and hopefully for some pay?" he adds very quickly.

I smile my approval and agree that any house-elves willing to accept those terms would be ok to cook.

"I'd love it if I could bake your wedding cake," Molly tells us.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" I say. "You're one of the best bakers I know!"

Molly blushes.

"And for the entertainment, do you want a DJ or band?" my father asks. I had forgotten that he had a voice.

"Um, that may be difficult either way. I mean, bands may be hard to get to Hogwarts and DJ equipment may not work in Hogwarts," I note.

"What about Seamus?" Ron throws in.

I give Ron a confused look. "Seamus? What about him?"

"Oh that's right! He's some sort of DJ for the Wizarding Wireless. Isn't he like a music guru now?" Harry remembers.

"Yeah! Exactly! He's probably got equipment that could work in the school. If not, I'm sure Dumbledore could work something out," says Ron.

"Well, we'll certainly have to owl him and see if he can do it," I say.

"Very true. So, I think we've covered a lot today. There's still a few things to figure out, but I'm sure that we can get that taken care of," Harry tells the group.

"Yes, we really want to thank all of you for coming out and helping us with that. I know that it hasn't been easy, but we really do appreciate everything you guys are doing," I add, since I have been a bit cranky with everyone.

Emily smiles. "Anything to help you two."

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married," my father says to me, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Believe it, Daddy. But at least you like the groom."

"I never said that! Frankly, I can't stand him!" my dad jokes.

"Daddy!" I chastise.

"I'm kidding! You know I love Harry!"

"You'll have to forgive her, Robert. _Nothing _is funny to her anymore," Harry says.

I don't appreciate being ganged up on by the two most important men in my life!

"Ok, well, if you two are finished picking on me, I think we're done here," I snap and walk over towards Molly, Emily, Luna and Ginny. I know the guys have congregated and now are talking about us. And I don't care.

"Why are men so dumb?" I whine.

"They can't help it, honey. It's in their genes," Emily says, putting an arm around me.

"And you're going to stick with one of them for the rest of your life," Ginny teases.

"Yeah, well, at least mine isn't soooo bad. I'd rather stick with one of the lesser of the evils," I retort.

"How are you holding up?" Luna asks.

"I'm ok. I just can't wait until Valentine's Day. I want this wedding to be worth all the work that went into it." I pause. "Oh my God, did that sound as bad as I think?"

"It's understandable," Molly says. "There's a lot of pressure on you for this. And I know that we haven't been much help in that department. And for that, I'm very sorry," she apologizes.

"I know. You guys are just excited. So am I! I just wish all this stuff would take care of itself," I say.

"Well, before you know, the big day will be here and you'll be wishing for all this back again," Emily says with a tear in her eye.

"You know, I think you may be right. I love knowing that all of this planning will lead to marrying Harry. So it's worth it," I say as I glance over to Harry and the guys. He gives me a quick wink and mouths, "I love you." I mouth it back and turn back to the women around me who are due to become frantic again. I know there'll be times like this when they let enthusiasm take over and maybe now I can begin to enjoy it. If I can't learn to enjoy planning my wedding, then what can I enjoy?


	6. Another Roller Coaster Day

A/N: This chapter is for the fluff-buffs. There's a bit of wedding planning and something else as well, but my sweet tooth was twitching. ;) Warning: some sugar-shock ahead!

Also, I'm sorry this is late, but I had my best friend's baby shower last week and real life has had me in a choke hold!

* * *

As I sit here on the couch, barely listening to the Wizarding Wireless, I realize just how fortunate I am. Harry has fallen asleep with his head on my lap and I am absent-mindedly stroking his hair.

I really am the luckiest woman in the world.

It's so peaceful right now. I know I have stuff I should be doing. Wedding planning, re-organizing the library, the flat could use some cleaning, but none of it matters right now.

Harry needs me.

I glance down at his sweet face and gently remove his glasses. They're sitting so awkwardly on his face; it can't be comfortable.

His eyes are closed, but I imagine them being open and sparkling with life. I love his green eyes so much. I often see such pain in those eyes. I know he's happy now with our life, but so much has happened that can never be erased. I can try to make up for it, but how do you make up for 10 years of abuse? And then another 7 years of neglect and contempt? Those bastards have scarred him almost more than Voldemort. At least that scar was visible, tangible. These scars are buried deep within Harry and will be difficult to heal.

I see the way Harry watches families that we pass. A father with his daughter on his shoulders. A mother tending to a son's scraped knee. Parents pushing their little ones on the swings. It's hard for him. He had none of that. He'll never get that time back.

I can't decide if the Dursleys spoiled Dudley because they were psychotically fanatical about their son or if they just wanted to torment Harry some more. Perhaps it was a combination deal. I don't know. All I know is that as much as my mother has hurt me, the Dursleys were 100 times worse. And I hate them. As much as I have always been taught that "we do not hate people, we dislike what they do," I hate these people. Even if I didn't love Harry, I would find the situation deplorable. A tiny baby whose parents were dead doesn't deserve such awful treatment.

But I should move on. If I stay on this track, I may not come back.

I know how much this wedding is going to mean to him. It's a new beginning. To put the terrible past behind us and start fresh. We can't forget the past, but we can leave it and learn from it. I've learned to accept my children for what they are. Even if we have a house full of Squibs, I don't care. They will be my children and I'll love them!

Harry is stirring now. I hope he doesn't wake up. He needs some peaceful rest. Even now, the nightmares haunt him. They've slowed a great deal, but he still sees that bright flash of green light, still hears his mother's scream. He tells me sometimes he's sees me in Voldemort's clutches and he can't get to me. What a burden to have on one person's shoulders.

I hope that my love is enough. I love this man with all of my heart and my soul, but is it enough?

"It's enough," Harry whispers.

Was that out loud?

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to wake you," I say, still stroking his hair. "Go back to sleep."

"No, it's ok. I'm awake now. Why wouldn't you think you're love is enough for me?"

I can only shrug. I guess even I don't know why I said it.

"Mione, there is no one in the world who can love me like you do. Even a simple glance from you makes me feel warm. Once you're holding my hand, I feel safe and loved. I don't deserve all the love you give me."

"Please don't say that, Harry. You deserve all the love in the world!"

"And I have it. It's right here," he says, sitting up and placing a hand on my cheek.

I close my eyes at the sensation. He's such a wonderful man.

"Do you want to know why I want to marry you?" he asks looking deep into my eyes, which I just opened.

"Is it because I'm making you wait?" I tease with a wink.

"Oh there's that. But more than that. I want the other piece of my soul. Hermione, you've had me for so long, I don't remember what it is to be without you. Even with such a hard background, all I know now is love and it's thanks to you. I don't need to be physically loved by you to know how much tenderness is in your heart. You are the best person I know and it means the world to me that you found me worthy enough to spend your life with me. A lonely orphan with a lot of baggage."

"And I don't have baggage? The bossy bookworm with abandonment issues, thanks to my mother. Harry, you make me feel like the world doesn't exist. Like it's only you and I and life is perfect."

"That's because it is perfect. And it always will be as long as we're together," he says.

There's that sparkle in his eyes I was waiting for. And here come the tears in mine.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Mione. Honey, honey, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just can't believe that I am this happy. I'm getting married to the greatest man ever!"

Harry smiles at me. "Then that's that one thing you have to do! Marry that great guy."

"I plan on it." Then I think about it. I hate to ruin the moment, but we're going to need closure if we want to move on.

"You know, Harry, there is something else we have to do," I say softly.

I see the recognition in his eyes. "The Dursleys," he replies.

"Yes."

"Hermione, I know we dealt with your mother, but I don't think you understand how hard this will be."

"Yes, I do. And I think that's the point. I know how hard it will be to face your past, but you have to do it. You are going to have to stand up to them and tell them exactly what you have made of yourself, without them."

"What if I just turn into that scared little boy again?"

"You won't. You are stronger than that boy under the stairs. You took down the most evil wizard in history! You stood up to Molly and Emily! You took my mother down a few pegs! You can stand up to the bloody Dursleys."

Harry chuckles. "You've got a strange way of making a point, Miss Granger."

"Yes, well, whatever it takes, Mr. Potter, to prove to you how much I love you and how much I believe in you."

"Fine, fine. We're heading to the Dursleys. When do you want to go?" he asks.

"How's today?"

"Today! We can't just go there! Hermione, I need time to plan for this."

"Oh you do not. All you need is a kick in the rump to get you up the front walk. And I'll wear my ass-kicker boots if you need me to."

"If there's one thing I don't want Dudley to see you in, it's those boots. I love those boots and I get the feeling that if Dudley saw you in them, well, waiting for our wedding night would become a moot point."

"Harry, you're exaggerating!"

"Just wait until you meet the little pig." He laughs to himself and I realize there's an inside joke going on. I decide to let him keep that piece of knowledge to himself.

"Ok, you win. We're heading to the Dursleys today," he concedes. "Go get ready. And find a cattle prod! I want Dudders to keep his distance."

I roll my eyes at Harry, but I begin to worry at the same time. What the hell is wrong with this family? If even now, Harry is this scared about going back, how bad was it?

I head to the bedroom to change into something "safe." I know this is going to be difficult, so I mentally prepare myself to come face to face with the people that made my fiancé's life a living hell growing up.

As I change, a thousand questions float through my head. What will I say to them? What will they say to me? Will they even answer the door when they see who it is?

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the doorframe.

"Are you almost ready?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. Just let me tie my shoes," I answer, pulling the laces and tying a neat bow. "All set. Am I safely dressed?"

Harry takes notice of my bulky sweatshirt, loose jeans and sneakers.

"Safe. Very beautiful, but safe."

"Good." I see the look on his face. I wish I could make this easier. "Are you ready for this?"

"I can do this. I just need to tell them how great my life is now and how that's all because of you. My beautiful and smart bride-to-be."

"That'll work," I say with a smile.

We take each other's hands and he Apparates us close to the house he "grew up in." If you can call it that.

He leads me to the door and he knocks lightly.

"Harry, I doubt they heard that," I say as I bang angrily on the door. "There. That should do it."

"Did you have to break the bloody door?"

"I could have blasted it off the bloody hinges. Which would you've preferred?"

Harry just shakes his head and stares.

I hear footsteps … and a long pause. Finally the door opens and I get to meet Dudley.

"What do _you_ want?" he sneers.

"Nothing from you, that's for sure," Harry replies and tries to shove his way past his fat cousin.

"You can't come in here!" Dudley screams.

"And why the hell not?" Harry asks.

"Because … you left!"

"Great reasoning. Now get out of our way," Harry says while trying to not push Dudley. "Dudders, I'm beyond being a full-wizard now and I can move you if need be."

I notice Harry's hand heading for his wand and see Dudley jump.

"Ok, ok! What do you want anyway?" he asks.

"I want to collect the rest of my belongings – what your parents let me have at least – and to talk to them," Harry answers.

"They won't be happy about this," Dudley whines as he leads us to the kitchen. They must have been having lunch.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Vernon bellows as he stands up.

"I want to talk to you," Harry replies calmly.

"What can you possibly have to say?" Petunia asks, obviously afraid since Dudley is hiding behind her.

"I just wanted you to meet someone. This is Hermione Granger. We're engaged. Show them, Mione."

I hold up my hand and the Muggles are enthralled with my magical ring.

"Pretty …" I hear Dudley mumble.

I laugh quietly at the brainless response and allow Harry to continue.

"I just wanted you all to know that we're very happy and it has nothing to do with you. I've overcome everything you did to my life and I'm a better person for it. You know, maybe it's a good thing that I lived here and suffered so much under your torture. Maybe because of that, having love in my life seems all the more fulfilling. I can appreciate what Hermione does for me now. I can see her love perfectly and without any questions. It's beautiful. I feel sorry for you that none of you have it or likely ever will. And I've become a teacher at Hogwarts. That's right, the school you never wanted me to attend. Now I'm teaching other young witches and wizards to defend themselves against dark magic. To keep the world safe for magical folks like us and for Muggles as well.

"Does it matter to you at all that I finally defeated Voldemort? Did you even know? Probably not. You're too dense to feel the difference in the air. Doesn't the entire world just feel lighter now? It does to me. Trust me, I didn't kill him for you. I did it for Hermione and her family. They're Muggles, too. Most of them are good people. And I killed him for my parents. I don't know if it ever bothered you, Aunt Petunia, that your sister was murdered, but I've avenged them. I've brought their killer to justice, so sleep well.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm heading upstairs to get my few belongings and then I am out of your lives forever."

Harry turns on his heel and heads for the door.

"Mione, are you coming?"

"In a minute," I hear myself saying. I don't know what's coming over me, but I feel compelled to give these people a piece of my mind.

"I think you need to know something, Vernon, Petunia, and yeah, even you Dudley. Harry is a good person. He has more love in his heart than anyone I know and he cares for people, which is more than I can say for you. Do you even care that there is a world outside of your "happy little home?" People out there died for you and you don't even give a damn! But it's all over now thanks to your nephew. He's not the small little boy that you shoved under your stairs anymore. He's a strong man who took down one of the most evil men in history. He's a hero and he deserves to be treated as such. He deserves your respect, if anything. Now, after today, I hope I never see any of you again. You all should be ashamed of yourselves for trying to stamp the spirit out of such a beautiful person. But what matters is that you failed. Miserably. We're going to live our lives without giving you another thought. Have a good life." And with that, I'm turning to leave with my fiancé.

"What's the matter, Potter? You need your witch to fight your battles for you?" Vernon says with a slimy smile.

And I know he didn't mean "witch" in the magical sense.

In an instant, Harry's wand is out and pointed right at Vernon's head.

"You take that back," Harry growls.

"Or what?" Vernon challenged.

"Or you will see just how much resentment can grow out of 10 years in the cupboard under the stairs."

Harry sends a small spark from the end of his wand and shocks Vernon. It's so funny to watch him jump.

"Better yet," Harry begins and hands me his wand. "Remember what I did to "Aunt" Marge? And I did all that without my wand! Ready for an encore?"

Harry begins cracking his knuckles and looking around the kitchen. I can feel the magic radiating off of him. It's very, _very_ exciting.

"Let's see. I think I made the lights flicker …" Cue the flickering. "Some plates fell …" Crash! "The drawers fell out …" Bang! "And of course … Aunt Marge became a helium balloon."

Harry turns to Vernon and looks him straight in the eye. His look is priceless. Pure terror! I hate to say that I'm loving this … but I am!

"Don't worry, Vernon. I won't waste my energies on you," Harry says with a cold tone. "But I could always slip, unless you apologize to my fiancé."

"Yes, well … I'm … I'm …"

"Vernon …" Harry warns.

"Ok, I'm sorry! All right, Potter? I'm bloody sorry!"

"I know you don't mean it, but it was good to hear. Come on, Hermione. We're getting my things and leaving."

He grabs my hand and practically drags me upstairs.

"Harry!" I exclaim once we get up there and he locks the door behind us. "What was that?"

He conjures a small suitcase and begins looking around and tossing things into the case.

"That was years of oppression coming out."

"Is that really what it was like when you blew her up?"

"Pretty much. Though it was much more fun to watch her float away," he says with that smile that melts me.

"I don't know … Vernon's face was pretty entertaining!"

"Very true. Ok, let me finish and we'll get the hell out of here."

I look around and notice that this won't take very long.

"So this is it, huh?" I ask. "This was your room?"

"If you don't count the cupboard, yes."

"I'm trying very hard to forget that you ever lived in that cupboard. If I think about it too much, I may march down there and hex those evil cretins into next week!"

"Yes, well, leave them alone. They're really not worth it."

I notice what Harry has packed. He really doesn't need the suitcase. It only has in it: a Gryffindor tie, a few shirts that seem like they may still be big on him, some loose photos and a few very old school books.

"That's it?" I ask.

"Well, what did you expect? Toys? Nice clothes? Sorry, wrong tragic hero," Harry replies with bitterness in his voice. He must notice that I look hurt from that and pulls me into a hug. "Come here, Mione. I sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just a bit painful being here. But we're going to go home and I'll forget all about this place. How's that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"What do you say we go Apparate out in front of the Dursleys?"

"Sounds even better!"

So that's exactly what we do. We run down the stairs, bounce into the kitchen, wave goodbye and suddenly disappear.

But not before Harry can yell, "So long, suckers!"

Once we arrive at home, he's almost falling on the floor laughing. "That was great!"

"Harry! I cannot believe we just did that!"

"Why not? Didn't we practically do the same thing to your mother?"

"Yeah, but that was different. I don't know how, it just was," I say, exasperated at the look on his face.

"Oh, Hermione. Don't worry. That felt wonderful! Brilliant! That was the most freeing thing I've ever done!"

"So you feel better?" I ask.

"Unbelievably! Thank you so much, Mione! Thank you for convincing me to go!"

I love knowing that I've made him happy. That smile on his face is all the reward I need.

"So, Miss Granger, how would you like to celebrate this momentous occasion? How does dinner on me sound?"

"That, my love, sounds amazing."

And with that, we head to our favorite dinner to celebrate freedom.

As we eat, Harry looks over at me.

"So, you do realize that there are a few more wedding details that we have yet to work out, right?" he asks.

I cringe at the thought. "Yes, Harry, I know. But do we really have to think about them now?"

"Well, no. But we did schedule the wedding less than a year away. We should have plans together," Harry notes.

"True. So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, we'll need a photographer. But that one should be easy."

"Colin Creevy," we say together.

"Exactly. And then there's the matter of our honeymoon," he says, waggling those eyebrows again, suggestively.

"Well, I guess I never really thought about it. Where were you thinking?"

"Somewhere they'll never find us. But somewhere warm and fun."

"Ok, and where is that?" I ask suspiciously.

"Don't laugh at this, but I was thinking Disney World in America."

I smile brightly and giggle a little.

"Hey! I said don't laugh!" he says, obviously hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't laughing at you. I'm excited! I've never been to Disney. And isn't it the "Happiest Place on Earth?"

"Well, since we're the happiest people on Earth, then it's quite appropriate. Wouldn't you agree?"

"As a matter of fact, I would!"

"You know what, no more wedding planning. Tonight is for us. Let's go home, pour some wine and cuddle by the fire?"

"You're such a romantic, Harry."

"And you love me for it."

"Every minute of the day."

As Harry calls for the check, I think again at just how lucky I am. I couldn't begin to ask for a sweeter man than Harry Potter. He's my heart and soul and I'm his. I've found my soul mate and my life will never be the same … thank goodness!


	7. Gown Shopping

A/N: Ok, we've had some fun at the Dursleys' expense and we've had some fluff. Back to the chaos that only Emily and Molly (and the others too) can bring. Please enjoy and please review! Even a few words really make my day!

* * *

Well, here we go again. Back to the wedding-planning extravaganza. We're back at the bridal shop. Today it's a huge affair because besides myself, Emily and Molly, we've also got Luna, Ginny and little Julienne. And Molly is in high gear already.

"Where's Maggie?" Molly asks the second we walk through the door.

Maggie is the consultant helped us last time we were here. And since she's a witch as well, Molly was insistent that we use her again.

I try to assure her that since we made the appointment with her, she would be here, but once again, Molly has hit the panic button.

"Hermione, dear, we need her here to help. She'll understand _everything_ perfectly."

"Yes, Molly, I know, just calm down and I will find her." I hand my gown to Emily and walk to the front counter. "Excuse me, we have an appointment with Maggie today."

The woman behind the counter checks her huge book and smiles at me. "Yes, of course, Hermione Granger and her bridal party?"

"That's us."

"Ok, follow me."

We follow her to the bridesmaids' dresses and Emily lays my gown on one of the couches nearby.

"I'll let Maggie know that you're here. In the meantime, feel free to try to find some ideas for your bridesmaids," she tells us before leaving.

"Thanks. Ok, ladies. This is up to you. We already know that the color is red, so find some red ones you like and let me know," I tell Ginny and Luna and send them off.

"Hermione! You're letting them decide?" Molly asked, obviously shocked.

"Well, not the final decision, but since they'll be wearing these dresses, I think they should be comfortable."

"But this is _your_ wedding!"

"And it still will be no matter what Ginny and Luna are wearing. Calm down. We've got all day to do this."

"Aunt Ermy?" Julienne asks sweetly. "Ermy" is the only way she and her brother can pronounce my name.

I pick her up and rest her on my hip. "Yes, Jules?"

"Where my dress?"

"Oh, sweetie, we'll look for yours as soon as we find Aunt Ginny's and Aunt Luna's. Then we'll find the perfect princess dress for you! Ok?"

Her face brightens. "Ok!"

"She's been looking forward to this all week long!" Molly says. Bill and Fleur have been hearing all about it. Isn't that right, Julie? You've told Mummy and Daddy all about wanting your dress."

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

"You're going to make such a pretty flower girl!" I tell her.

She smiles and I smile back at her. Then I turn back to my wandering bridesmaids.

"Any luck yet?" I call to them.

"We've found a couple," Luna answers from a few racks away.

"How many is a couple?" I ask cautiously.

But before I can get an answer, Molly and Emily have taken off to see them, leaving me with Julienne.

"I thought this was 'my wedding,'" I sigh.

"You wedding!" Julienne repeats.

"At least you get it, Jules."

I bring her over to where the Mums have stopped and see that Maggie is standing with them. Luna and Ginny are each holding two red gowns.

"Well, we've each picked two. And we're both perfectly fine with any of them," Luna says.

I look at each of them carefully. I think I see the one I like, but I want to take my time.

"Hermione, don't you love that one that Ginny's holding. On the left," Emily says.

"Oh, but the one on the right that Luna's holding, that one's beautiful!" Molly counters.

Now, here's where I will say that those two dresses are nothing that I would pick. Ginny's has feathers, and Luna's has ruffles all down the skirt. I don't think so.

The other one that Ginny is holding is nice, but it's strapless, and I've never been a strapless fan.

Now, Luna's other one is simple and nice. It's sleeveless, but the straps aren't too thin. It's long and elegant and I think it's our winner. Maggie winks at me as if she knew exactly which one I would have picked.

"Ok, let's see what the one Luna's holding looks like. The one without ruffles!" I add quickly.

"That's really a great choice, Hermione," Maggie says. "It'll look beautiful on both of them. Let me find your sizes."

They each take one in their size and head off to the dressing rooms. Maggie goes with them to help. Right before they disappear, I see Luna whispering something to Maggie. I'll have to ask about that later. She's probably just making sure that Canadian Pixies weren't in sweatshops making these gowns.

"Really? You liked that one?" Molly asks.

"Whose wedding?" I reply.

"You're right, you're right," she says, putting her hands up. She probably wants to avoid another run in with Harry like a few weeks ago at the planning meeting. "I'm going to see if the girls need any help." And with that, she runs off and retreats.

"So, Mum, which dress did you like the best?" I ask Emily as I sit Julienne on the couch with my gown.

"Well, I liked – wait, what did you just call me?"

"I, um, I guess I called you Mum. I didn't even realize I was doing it. Is that a bad thing?"

"Hermione, no! I would love it if you called me Mum. As long as you're comfortable with it. I never wanted you to feel as though I was taking your mother's place."

"You've never met her, but trust me, she hasn't been "my Mum" for a long time. She's only my mother biologically now."

Mum sweeps me into a hug and it takes me a while to realize that everyone has returned and is staring at us.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two!" Molly screeches.

Suddenly I'm in the middle of a huge group hug.

"Ok, ok! Back off the bride-to-be and her Mum!" I shout.

I didn't even know I was crying until I had to wipe my eyes to see everyone properly. But when they come into focus, I'm almost speechless. Almost.

"Ginny! Luna! You guys look beautiful!"

"This is a great dress, Hermione. I think it'll be a perfect addition to your wedding!" Luna says with that dreamy look in her eyes. She must be thinking about knocking Ron's socks off.

"Well, we have a winner. Jules, are you ready to look for your dress?"

"Oh yes! Aunt Ermy, we go now?"

"Whenever you're ready."

She grabs my hand and begins dragging me away. It's like she instinctively knows where the flower girl dresses are.

"We'll meet you over there!" I hear Ginny call. "We'll change first!"

Maggie, Mum and Molly (now there's a tongue twister) follow us to the little gowns.

"Now, we should choose something similar to your gown, Hermione," Maggie tells us. "I want to do a fitting on you anyway, so do you have your gown with you?"

"Right here," Mum says. I'm glad she remembered to grab it.

"Ok, great." Maggie unzips the bag and takes a look at the gown. She hangs it up on one of the many hooks hanging around the place and tells us, "I've got three that would look beautiful with this dress."

She runs off to collect them and I see the sparkle in Julienne's eyes. I hope one day that Harry and I have a little girl with eyes that bright.

When Maggie returns, she's got three adorable little white gowns and Julienne is in Heaven.

"Ok, sweetie, which do you like best?" I ask her.

"All of them!"

"Well, Julie, you'll have to pick one," Molly tells her.

She taps her finger on her chin and really thinks. It's all we can do to keep from laughing at how adorable she looks.

Luna and Ginny return to see Julienne pondering.

"She looks very deep in thought," Luna laughs.

"Well, it's a tough decision," Emily defends.

"I think you'd look beautiful in this one," Maggie tells my flower girl, pointing to the one in the middle.

"That's the one I thought!" Julie exclaims.

"Then that's the one we're gonna try on!" Molly declares, accepting the dress from Maggie and walking her granddaughter over to the dressing room.

"She's adorable," Maggie says to us.

"She really is." I lean in a bit to whisper to my consultant. "Her mother is part Veela, so she's going to break some hearts."

Maggie nods. She understands completely, but doesn't really want to talk about it here.

"So, Mrs. Potter-to-be, we've yet to see you in your dress," Luna says.

"You will. I'm getting a fitting today. It really is beautiful," I say wistfully, dreaming about wearing that day.

"I'm sure Harry will be more concerned on how easily it comes off," Ginny jokes.

"Ginny!" I shriek in embarrassment.

Mum turns around as if to hide her laughter.

"Oh come on! You know it's true!" Ginny says as she bumps her hip against mine.

"You're incorrigible!" I mutter, tapping my foot, as I wait impatiently for Molly and Julie to get back.

And as if my wish were granted, the door opened and a little princess appeared.

"Jules! You look beautiful!" I tell her.

"I know! Gamma said I looked bootiful too!"

"Do you want to try the others on?" I ask.

"Nope! I love this one!" she replies.

"Ok, well, how about this, I'm going to put my dress on now. Do you want to stay in that for a few more minutes? We can be princesses together."

"YAY!"

"But you must be a good princess and sit still to not mess your gown up, ok?" Molly tells her.

"Yes, Gamma."

"Ok, I'll be right back," I tell everyone. Maggie grabs my dress and we're off to the fitting rooms.

After I get into all the accessories and such, the dress finally goes on. Maggie adds my tiara and veil and I instantly tear up.

"You'll have to put some sort of charm on your make up, won't you?" she asks.

I nod. "I'll probably start crying the night before and barely stop until after the reception!"

"Let's go show the family," she says, opening the door.

I'm greeted by a chorus of "Oohs."

Finally, Julienne speaks. "Pretty."

"Hermione, you look amazing!" Ginny sighs.

"Come here, Julienne. You and Aunt Hermione should stand by each other and look in the mirror," Mum says as we all walk to the wall of mirrors.

Maggie was right, the flower girl dress is close to my own, but different as well.

"Ok, Hermione, let's go over here so I can get some measurements done and then we'll work on getting this fitted right for you," my consultant says.

"Why can't we just use a little … _you know_," Molly whispers.

"Molly, I appreciate the concern, really. But I'd like to do some things in this wedding the Muggle way," I quietly tell her.

She blushes a bit, as if forgetting that I'm a Muggle-born. "Of course, dear. Of course." She then takes Julienne (reluctantly) to change, while the others wait on the couches.

Maggie and I head over to the platform surrounded by mirrors for my fitting.

"It's rough, isn't it?" she asks.

"What's that?" I reply.

"Dealing with everything. I mean, I know brides have it hard; I've seen thousands come through here. But none of them have had such other obstacles."

"You mean Molly?" I say with a laugh.

"Well, her too," she giggles. "But everything else as well. I mean, you've got the family with all the ideas, but you've got the added weight of marrying Harry Potter. And it's not a bad thing at all, but there's a lot that comes with Harry. Am I making any sense?"

"Actually, you've nailed it. It's very, very difficult. I mean, it's easy to love him. He's a great guy! But we can never go out into public without crowds. Everyone knows who we are. God forbid we go with any of our other friends. Even Ron and Luna can't go out anymore without … Oh, I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Hermione, don't worry about it. You've got a lot on your plate right now. You're certainly allowed to babble."

"Thanks. So, how are we looking?"

"We're almost finished. The dress looks fabulous. Almost like this gown was meant for you. I barely had to do anything to it."

I can only smile at my reflection. When did I become such a girly girl?

"Ok, let's get you changed and then you and the family can head home," Maggie says, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Um, yeah, great," is all I reply.

Once I'm changed back into normal clothes, I return to the Mums and the Bridal Party and tell them it's time to go home.

Everyone seems relieved, as it's been a long day. We drive Mum back home, chatting the whole way.

Once we get there, Mum reminds me that we're having dinner there tonight.

Finally, the rest of us Apparate back to our homes.

When I get to the flat, I find Ron there playing chess with Harry.

"Ron! What a pleasant surprise," I shout, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey! What about me?" Harry says, pretending to pout.

"Oh, someone's jealous and wants kisses too!" I tease and plant a kiss on his lips that's as far as we can go without making Ron uncomfortable.

"Ok, ok, lovebirds! Get a room!" Ron yells.

"Fine, fine," I whine, ending the kiss. "So, what did you two do all day?"

"Chess, lunch and chess," Harry replies. "But Ron has some news."

"Oh really? Do share."

"Well, seeing as how you two are getting married – and will need the flat to yourselves for your … adventures – I have decided that it's time to move out."

"Oh, Ron. You know you don't have to," I say.

"And tell her the rest," Harry pushes.

"Well, you see, here's the thing. We're going to wait to tell everyone, so act surprised when you hear this, but Luna's pregnant. And we're getting our own place. Now, before you can say anything, I am doing the right thing and marrying her. It was always my plan to anyway, but this just moves things up a bit. And we certainly couldn't steal your thunder, so we're going to have a quick little ceremony to make things legal and then after your affair to remember, we'll have our own wedding, after Luna's had the baby and will fit into a dress again."

"Ron, I would never think of you trying to steal our thunder."

At least now I wouldn't. There were times (4th year) when I thought Ron would do anything for attention like that.

"Wait! That's why she was whispering with Maggie!" I absent-mindedly announce.

The boys give me confused looks.

"Luna was whispering to my bridal consultant and now I know why! She probably wanted to see if that dress came in maternity sizes!"

"That was probably it. So, how are you with all of this?" Ron asks.

"Ron, don't worry, I'm not going to give you a speech or anything. You're a big boy now. And a Weasley, so I'm not totally surprised."

Ron laughs and gives me a hug. "Ok, as long as you're sure."

"Well, you've not given me much of a choice, have you?"

"When have I ever?" he says with a laugh. "Ok, I had better get back to Luna. We're going to need some help with our mini-wedding if you guys are up to some more planning."

"Anything, Ron, you know that," Harry says, pulling Ron into a hug.

"Ok, well, we'll work on the great move too. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll see you guys later!" And with that, Ron Apparates out.

Harry turns to me. "So, ok, be honest, how are you with all of this?"

"I'm surprisingly ok. I mean, it's typical Ron to jump into something with both feet. And I'm happy for them. They'll make amazing parents."

"Wow, not the response I was expecting!"

"Come on, Potter! I'm a changed woman and that's all thanks to you." I give him a light kiss on his lips.

"Changed huh? Ok. I think I can accept that, though I would never think that anyone could change Miss Hermione Granger."

I shoot him a _look_, so he continues quickly. "So, how was the shopping?" he says, leading me to the couch.

We sit and I tell him all about the gowns we saw and the ones I chose. And I even mention that Emily was now Mum.

"Well, that's great! I know how much you love her," he says.

"Yeah, it was pretty great. And I wish it could have been more of a moment, but this wedding is just making me nuts! Between Mum and Molly and their ideas, Luna and Ginny and their awful dresses, my biological mother, the planning, the jobs, the working it all out, I'm just getting exhausted and it's making me do strange things! I was babbling to the bridal consultant today."

"Mione you're kinda babbling now."

"I know!" I reply. "See, I never babble."

"Are you kidding? You're a brook!"

I slap his shoulder playfully, knowing he's probably right. I guess I do tend to talk a lot when I'm hyper.

"Fine, fine. Are you ready to go to dinner at my parents' house tonight?" I ask.

"Yep, I'm getting pretty hungry and you know I love your father's baked chicken."

"Oh, but he's making salmon tonight," I say, hoping to have a good poker face on. Of course my father is making chicken – it's Harry's favorite.

Harry buys it and is visibly disappointed. "Oh. Well, his salmon is great too."

"Gotcha! It's chicken! See you there!" I laugh right before Apparating to the designated spot at my parents' house.

I arrive the same way as I always do, ready to reach out and hug someone, but find someone unexpected on the couch. Harry bumps into me as he arrives, not expecting me to still be on the spot. Then he sees what I see.

At the same time we both shout, "Miranda!"

* * *

A/N: Wow, I haven't had a cliffie for a long time. Feels pretty good.

The quote about babbling and a brook is from an older TV show. A huge gold star to anyone who can figure it out and give the name of the show. Hint: It was about another guy with powers.

And this is the time where you get to make a decision. I'm honestly up in the air on whether or not to make Miranda come around. So, what would you guys like to see? Should Miranda stay as the wicked mother who hates all things magical? Or should she see the light and try to make amends with her daughter? Bear in mind, Hermione's got a Mum now thanks to Emily. So, voice your opinions!


	8. A Decision

A/N: Ok, I've taken into account a lot of different opinions of Miranda (including my own) and I think I've come up with where she's going in the story. I hope everyone's ok with it, but as I've told a few wonderful reviewers, the story writes itself, so this is where she was meant to go.

Also, I just want to thank all of those who leave reviews. They really, really inspire me to keep writing!

And in answer to the quote in the last chapter, it was from "Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman." I _loved_ that show and actually see a lot of similarities between the characters of that show and in Harry Potter. And I was so bitter with how it got taken of the air, but that's another story, never mind, anyway. HUGE gold star to Ranger585 (from Portkey) for getting that one.

**_Clark_**_: Lois, you're kinda babbling.  
**Lois**: I know. See, I never babble.  
**Clark**: Are you kidding? You're a brook.

* * *

_

"Hermione! Harold!" Miranda shouts at our arrival (and our shock at seeing her there).

"Harry!" we all correct.

"Well, it appears that I'm a bit out of the loop," she says with no shame in her voice.

"And why would that be?" Harry says, taking a step towards her.

"Oh, please say we aren't going to get into that again."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm her mother."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mum roll her eyes.

"No, you lost that privilege when you didn't love her enough to stay," Harry growls.

This was going to get ugly fast.

"Um, why don't we all sit down and talk?" I ask.

I sit down hoping the others will follow. And they do, slowly.

"Well, I won't be here long. I had hoped to talk to you alone, Hermione," Miranda says.

"So why would you come here?" Harry asks, honestly confused.

"Because I wasn't aware that she had moved from her home and in with _you._"

"Well, she did," Harry snaps.

Looks like these two were going to define the stereotypical mother-in-law/son-in-law relationship.

"Yes, I did. And I love living with Harry and Ron," I say.

"You live with _two_ men!" Miranda screeches.

"Oh calm down, Miranda!" my father says as he stands. "_I_ trust Harry and Hermione implicitly. I know they're being responsible adults. And Ron is her other best friend from school. If you would have paid any attention at all, I'm sure you would remember him."

"Besides, Ron is with Luna and they're moving in together soon!" Mum adds, pulling Dad back down onto the couch. She probably was hoping to get a jab in, enjoying knowing something that my own mother didn't. I love my Mum.

"Well, I'm sure it doesn't look right!" Miranda says hotly.

"If you had any idea about my life, you would know that, in the Wizarding world, Harry, Ron and I are famous. No one questions our living arrangements because they know who we are and what we mean to each other," I tell her.

"I see. Well, then. Hermione, would you mind speaking to me alone?" she asks with that tone that always made me suspicious.

Before I know it, she's up and heading towards my old bedroom.

"I suppose that I could," I say.

As I begin to stand, Harry pulls me back down and whispers in my ear, "If you need me, you call me. Ok?"

I nod and continue towards my old bedroom. I know that it'll be ok because the second I feel uncomfortable Harry will come bursting into the room. For years now, we have had this strange connection and we always seem to know when the other one is in need. It's really great and useful!

Once we're in there, it becomes a surreal world to me. I'm sitting in my old room with my biological mother. But everything is different now and I barely know how to react.

"Ok, so what do you want to say?" I ask impatiently.

"And now you're snapping at me. Are we really that far apart, Mina?"

"Don't call me that. Why did you ever call me that?"

"Just a variation of your name. Did you not like it?"

"It never made any sense to me. If you wanted to call me that, then you should have named me Mina. Or Hermina, or something," I say, crossing my arms.

"It was Shakespeare. I have a Shakespearean name and I wanted you to have one as well."

"There are _tons_ of better Shakespeare names out there. Juliet, Cassandra, Diana, Kate … ones little girls can pronounce!"

"Ok, I get the point. I liked being named after Miranda. She was a beautiful character," she says, sweetly and fake.

"Yes, she was and you are _nothing_ like her. She was a sweet character – trusting and compassionate," I say, suddenly very glad for all those hours reading.

"Hermione! How dare you speak to me that way?"

"It's easy after the things you've said to me. You all but told my fiancé to go to hell. You told me that you couldn't deal with me being a witch. You practically told me not to breed in case we have another magical child. What do you want me to say to you?"

"I want you to listen to me."

"Fine, I'm listening."

"I wanted to apologize."

I freeze. This can't be the same woman.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask.

"Hermione, I hate being this way with you. You're a beautiful young woman and I miss the days where we could just sit and talk like this."

I'm speechless at this point.

"Don't you miss that?" she prods.

"Well, of course I do. But do you think it'll be that easy to get what we had back? For you to accept my life?"

"Well, I had thought that maybe you could give up on that for a while," she cautiously puts forward.

"WHAT!" I scream, standing. "How can you even begin to suggest that I would give up this life that I love?"

"Well, come live with me for a while."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to leave my fiancé, the life we have together, my friends, the education that I spent 7 years building and everything else I know, just to come live with you?"

"Yes. I'd like to get to know you, Hermione."

"You had that chance. Those days are gone. I've got a family now. I've got a Dad _and _a Mum who love me. Friends who would do anything for me. And a fiancé who adores me unconditionally. This is my life now. If you want to be a part of it, fine. But understand, that you're role has changed. You're no longer the mother that raised me. I don't know where she went. Now, you are something else."

"Not your mother? I gave birth to you. I gave you 11 years!"

"And the last 9? What about then?"

"So, what, that woman in the living room is your new _Mum_?" she says venomously.

"Yes, actually. Emily is a wonderful woman. She's been through a lot with me and she _accepts_ that I'm a witch. She loves Harry and gets along fabulously with Harry's surrogate mother."

"Is she a witch?"

"Emily? No, she's not. Yet she's still open enough to help us plan the wedding with the help of Molly – Harry's surrogate mum and a witch."

I'm simmering on the inside. I can't believe it's come to this.

"Look, if you can't handle this, then it's time for a clean break. I won't change who I am or try to replace my family."

"Hermione, I'm sorry to say that I can't. I won't be a part of this. It's just not right to me. Not normal."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I accept that," I say. I feel tears coming, but I won't let her see.

"Can I still talk to you every now and then?"

"We don't have a phone. You'll have to get used to Hedwig or Apollonia flying in for messages."

"Can't I use regular mail?"

I sigh. "I suppose."

"Ok, fine then. Well, I suppose I should be going. You're father is making his chicken and I know not to get in the way."

We both head towards the door and suddenly she turns and stops me.

"Hermione, can I still come to the wedding?"

I'm taken aback by the question.

"I don't want to make things awkward. And I won't even play the mother of the bride. But, can I at least watch you get married?"

"We're having it at Hogwarts. Can you handle that?" I ask.

"I can try."

"Then yes."

"Thank you. And I meant what I said," she says, pulling me into a hug, which I reluctantly return.

"What's that?"

"I am sorry for how things have turned out."

"Me too."

"Ok, well, time for me to go. Send me an invitation to the big affair, ok?"

I nod.

"Splendid. I shall talk to you later then," she says, adopting that air about her again that irritates me to no end.

She waves goodbye to me and shuffles out. She's in such a hurry, that she doesn't even see Harry standing by the door.

"Hey you," I say, walking to him. "What are you doing here?"

"It began to feel like you needed me, but once I got outside the door, I thought you needed to handle it alone." He hugs me tightly. "If you did need me though, I was right here the whole time."

"As usual," I reply.

Harry smiles. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I mean, this is probably for the best. She can live her life as a free and single woman and I can have my loving family. And every now and then, our worlds may collide. That's fair I think."

He nods, perhaps unsure what to say.

"Ready for dinner?" I ask, hoping to just get past this for the evening.

"Always!"

"You've been around Ron too long!" I laugh as I grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

When we get there, Mum and Dad are full of questions.

"Well, what happened in there?" he asks. "She just blew out of here as quickly as she came."

"She wanted me to go live with her," I reply, still a bit in a daze from it all.

I flop down into my usual chair at the table.

"Live with her?" Mum asks. "For what?"

"Probably to smother the magic out of me," I reply with a half-hearted laugh.

"You did great, you know," Harry says, squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks."

"So anything else you want to talk about?" my father asks, taking the seat next to me.

"Um, well, she's pretty much gone. She can't accept magic and I refuse to give it up. So, basically, we're done. She's coming to the wedding, but after that I really shouldn't expect anything other than a birthday card every now and then. It'll pretty much be like it's been for a while now, except now there's forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Mum asks.

I nod. "I've forgiven her. A lot of pain is still there, but I guess it's on both sides. But we're more at peace now with everything."

"That's more than I would have done. I trashed the Dursleys' kitchen!" Harry says, half-joking, half-serious.

"Yes, well, those were dreadful people. They deserved it. They abused you! At least my mother left me with a wonderful father," I say, glancing to Dad.

"And she gave me a beautiful daughter," he replies.

There's a silent moment at the table where we all seem to reflect on our family, until Dad speaks up.

"Well, enough bad thoughts. I made some delicious chicken and I know that Harry is just drooling for some!"

Harry laughs. "How did you know?"

"Because I've been wiping it up!" Mum kids.

"Ok, sit down everyone, dinner's ready!" my father says as we all take our places and he goes to get his masterpiece.

Dinner, of course, is wonderful. And after a great pumpkin pie dessert (courtesy of Mum), we head back home.

"Well, today was an adventure," I sigh as we both climb into bed.

"You could say that again," Harry replies as he places his glasses on the nightstand.

"I would, but it would be an overkill."

Harry rolls over and wraps an arm around me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok, be honest. That's not the vibe I'm getting from you."

"You make it really hard to hide things from you."

"It's a gift. I've finally learned how to read Hermione Granger."

"Well, I may let you continue believing that. And that's soon-to-be Hermione Potter to you, mister!"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter-to-be. Illustrious lady of the house! Guardian of house-elves, manager of a million books, fiancé to one sexy Professor!"

I laugh harder than I've laughed in a long time.

"I hope you're not laughing at the sexy comment," he says, pretending to be offended.

"No, no. I'm just laughing. It feels pretty good."

"That's right! No one laughs at Harry Potter's sexiness! I've won more smile awards from "Witch Weekly" than any other wizard!"

"And stayed very modest about it!"

"Exactly."

It gets quiet for a second.

"So you're alright?" he asks.

"I'll be fine. It's a lot to take in. I mean, my mother did raise me for 11 years, but then abandoned me for almost 9. It's hard to even that all out."

"I know, but if anyone can, it's you."

I nod slowly.

"Hermione, I know it's difficult, but you've got so much love in your life from other people, that you don't even need her."

I open my mouth to reply, but he interrupts.

"Now, I don't mean that to sound so cold, but it's true. You've got me, your Mum and Dad, Sirius, Remus, me and _all_ of the Weasleys! And did I mention me?"

"Twice before."

"Good. Because I love you so much it needs to be repeated. I'll never let anyone hurt you, you know."

"Of course I know that," I reply.

"Never, ever forget that. We've been through too much to give up now. And there's a wedding to attend. Everyone would kill us if we missed that!"

"That's very, very true." I give a deep yawn.

"Ok, missy, time for bed. I love you," he says giving me a tender kiss.

"I love you too," I reply, snuggling into his embrace, falling asleep within minutes.

_Suddenly I'm in a dark room. A baby is crying … I'm trying to see, to find it, but I can't. Then, my mother appears. She's holding the baby. It's a beautiful baby boy with dark brown eyes and messy black hair._

_"I can't let you keep this, Mina. No more magic," Miranda tells me._

_I want to run to them, to take back my baby, but I'm stuck to the ground._

_"Miranda! Give him back! I won't let you take him!" I scream._

_"It's too late, Hermione. It's time you learned your lesson." And with that, she walks away with my baby._

"Bring him back!" I scream as I sit straight up.

"Mione! What's wrong?" Harry says, pulling me close.

"It was a dream?"

"Well, more like a nightmare. Are you all right?"

"I … I guess so," I say, slowly lying back down.

"What happened?"

"Um … I was in this dark room, and I heard a baby crying. It turned out to be our baby, but my mother was taking it. She told me no more magic and took him away. And, Harry, I couldn't follow! I couldn't get to her!"

"Shhhh, Mione, it's ok," he whispers, stroking my hair. "It was just a dream. Miranda will never touch our children if I have any say. Do not worry!"

"You're right, you're right. It was just so real and I wanted to save him. Oh, Harry, he was adorable. He had my eyes and your hair."

"Poor kid," Harry laughs.

"No, he was beautiful. I hope to see him again some day."

"You will. We're going to have a house full of kids. All little magical wonders and it'll be magnificent."

I smile.

"Ok, go back to sleep. I'm right here," Harry says.

"I don't know if I can."

"I'll sing you a lullaby," he offers.

"Well, how can I refuse that?"

"Ok, close your eyes, and think of the happiest thoughts. Ok? Ok."

And with that, Harry softly sings one of my favorite songs to me.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you..."

I don't hear anymore beyond this because I fall asleep so gently with Harry's voice calming me. I fall asleep with the pleasant thoughts of our life together and dream of us dancing in the middle of a crowd of people – me in a beautiful white dress and Harry in a tux and dress robes.

* * *

A/N: Ok, the song, of course, is "All I Ask of You" from Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Phantom of the Opera." I just saw the movie last Monday and all the songs are stuck in my head!

Also, yes, it is possible to sleep in the same bed and avoid getting physical! As much as I love the _love_ stories, I just thought it was the right direction in this story for them to wait.

Please review!


	9. A Panic Attack

A/N: This story may never end. It keeps getting bigger in my head. But we're getting there! Thanks to everyone who's taking this journey with Harry and Hermione! And a special thanks to those who reviewed! It only takes a few seconds and it really brightens my day!

Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life can really get you sometimes! And I'll admit, there was a serious drop in reviews and it hurt the self-confidence a bit. But, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Now that my mother's little visit is over, we're preparing for Ron and Luna's wedding. It's in three days and tensions are running high. Planning two big weddings is quite a chore. Even if Ron and Luna wanted a small wedding, there's no such thing in the Weasley family. Small to them is huge to others and that's just with immediate family!

Currently, we're sitting around Ron and Luna's kitchen table getting those last minute details out of the way.

"Flowers?" I ask.

"To be delivered at the Burrow at 10," Luna replies.

"Dress?"

"Locked away in my father's attic."

"Something old?"

"My great-grandmother's pearls."

"Something new?"

"My gown … and our baby," she says as she places her hands on her stomach.

"Good one! Ok, something borrowed?"

"Your earrings. Thanks by the way."

"No problem, and your something blue?"

"My garter is blue."

"Perfect. Ok, what else?" I think out loud.

"Good luck, mate. If this is how a small wedding goes, I'd hate to see your affair to remember," I hear Ron say as he once again begins to wallop Harry at chess.

"You get to do it twice, Ron. Twice," Harry counters.

Ron mutters something and then makes a huge move against Harry. "But I'll always beat you at chess."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not beaten yet! Ladies, how's it going over there?" Harry calls.

"Just fine, sweetheart. Thank you!" I reply, hoping that neither of the boys will get in the way. "Ok, so, we're all meeting over here at 11, right?"

"Yeah. We'll decorate, we'll get ready, we'll do each other's hair and we'll see if we can spot a 5-eared Miskinip. They're native to this area, you know. They're rare, but extremely good luck if you see one on your wedding day."

I nod quietly, hoping that I was making a convincing face. "Ok, we can do all of that. Harry and I have the rings. The candles are in the attic here. Is there anything we're forgetting?"

"Not that I can think of, but if something comes up, we'll fix it. This will be a perfect day. I can feel it in the wind," Luna tells us.

"Luna, we're inside," Ron says, obviously confused and not intending to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, Ronald!" she giggles. "Of course we are!" And with that she heads towards the kitchen.

"Mental, that one. I used to think no one could beat Hermione in that department, but you've met your match in that one. I love her dearly, but she's mental," Ron says, shaking his head.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go tell her bye. She's probably snacking. Then we should get going since I've got some work to do in the library," I say as I stand up.

"Tell her bye for me as well, please," Harry says, barely looking up from the board. He looks likes a bomb technician that is trying to decide what wire to cut. Once he finally makes his move, Ron gets a look of conquest on his face and I know it's over. I walk to the kitchen and share a cookie with Luna before leaving.

After the adventures we've been having, it's nice to just have a peaceful day. It is so relaxing to finally get back to my library.

I love my work, there's really no getting around it.

When Madame Pince asked if I would take the position now that she was moving to France and taking the Librarian job at Beauxbatons, I was honored! She joked that I probably knew the library at Hogwarts better than she did. And she was probably right.

Now, as I sit here and continue to inventory the Restricted Section (wondering if Harry, Ron and I have returned everything we borrowed), I think of just how right my life has become. I'm happy with my job, I love my fiancé, I've got a wonderful family, and supportive friends, and I've got a wedding to plan! And in true Hermione Granger fashion, all those happy thoughts come crashing down under the weight of the pressure of this wedding.

I instantly grab a quill and some parchment. I need to make a list.

Invitations, we'll need those. Vows, we still need to write those. Finalize the guest list, plan my shower, authorize whatever Ron and Sirius have planned for Harry's bachelor party, convince Ginny not to go overboard for my bachelorette party ….

Why haven't I done any of this?

I quickly put away my inventory and survey the library. It looks better than it has in years, so I lock up and run home.

There's too much to do!

I grab a handful of Floo powder, jump into the fireplace cry out "The Potter flat!" and am whisked home.

Harry is seated on the couch, working on lesson plans when I burst from the flames.

"Harry! Why are you just sitting there?"

"Hermione! What's wrong!"

"The wedding! Do you know how quickly it's approaching!"

"Mione, I think you're overreacting, just a bit," Harry says, with that fear in his eyes that I've come to recognize. It's that look that says, "Oh Lord, here she goes again and I don't want any of that energy coming at me in a negative way!"

The man defeated Voldemort, played dozens of death-defying Quidditch games, and lived through the Tri-Wizard tournament ... but he can't handle his fiancée. Sad.

"I am not overreacting!" I scream. After a pause, I figure I could be pushing the envelope, just a bit. "All right, I am. But it's not without just cause, Harry. We've got so much to get done and time is slipping away!"

"It's ok, love. We're going to be ok. And this wedding will be beautiful. You'll see. Now, come over here and sit on the couch and let's talk."

Harry leads me to the couch and I take a deep breath.

"Good. Now, what's first on your list?"

"Well, we need invitations," I tell him.

"Great, I've got tons of catalogs, right over here," he says as he reaches over the arm of the couch and produces 5 different invitation catalogs. "I had about 20, but these 5 supply invitations that can go by owl post or by Muggle mail."

I beam. Just when I began to think that Harry didn't care about this wedding, he went and proved me wrong. I hope he never stops surprising me (like this, that is).

"Can we go through them now?" I ask like a little girl.

"Of course."

Harry hands me the first catalog and we begin to peruse them. There sure are a lot of ... unique invitations out there.

Now, no offense to any brides who like the unique or the off the wall, but we were really looking for more traditional looking invitations. Some of these fold out into strange shapes, some look like modern art type deals with splotchy colors and one (I kid you not) briefly turns into a town crier and screams the wedding information at the guests. I'm guessing those are just for magical guests.

Now, some invitations are very cute as well. Some have Disney characters and some have cowboy themes. And then, as I'm almost ready to give up hope ... there it is.

"Hermione," Harry whispers.

"That's it," I reply.

We're both staring at a wonderfully simple invitation that has a castle at the top of a hill and a princess with her prince, riding their horse towards the castle.

"It's us," he says.

I just nod dumbly.

"And I can just see it, Sunday, February 14, 2000, our names, Hogwarts -"

Suddenly, I scream.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry asks worriedly.

"Harry! We can't get married on that date!"

"Why not? It's Valentine's Day?"

"And it's a Monday!"

"Huh?" Harry goes to check a calendar and sure enough, February 14, 2000 is a Monday.

"Oh," he quietly replies.

"It's all ruined! I don't want to get married on the 13th!"

"Now, hold on! What's wrong with Monday?"

"What's wrong with it?" I repeat incredulously. "It's a Monday!"

He's still staring at me with that look from school, meaning he's got no clue where I'm going with this.

"Harry, it's a Monday ... in a school?"

"Oh! You're worried about classes!" he yells triumphantly. Yes, just like school days.

"Well, of course I'm worried about classes!"

"Mione, look, you know I hate to use my fame, but don't you think that we could get Dumbledore to cancel classes that day? I mean, it is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's wedding day!"

I can't believe I'm going to say this. "Do you think he'd do it?"

Harry instantly stops. "Wait, the great Madame Granger is allowing? She'd close her library that day?"

"I would and I will if Dumbledore will allow us! Can we go see him now?" I ask as I stand up and head towards the fireplace.

"Well, maybe we should at least announce ourselves before we go sliding into his office," Harry says, catching my arm before I can dig into the Floo powder.

"Fine, fine," I whine. "You're the one that still slides. I can land," I mutter as I wait.

Harry bends down and calls for Dumbledore's office. After a brief chat, he's crawling back and beckoning me to follow him.

Within an instant, we're back in the office we spent more time in than the average student should.

"Harry! Hermione! How wonderful to see you both. Now, what is this favor I can do for you?" Dumbledore cries with open arms.

"Professor! It's all my fault! I wasn't paying any attention," I begin wailing as I fling myself into his arms. Both of the men in the room knew I was upset because I had reverted back to student Hermione Granger and called Dumbledore "Professor." Ever since we began working at the school, he insisted we call him Albus when not around students.

"Miss Granger!" he calls me, hoping to snap me back to attention. "What on earth is the problem?"

"I scheduled the wedding on the wrong day!"

"It's not on the 14th?" he asks.

"Well, it was supposed to be, but that's a Monday and we can't just have a wedding here because classes will be taking place!"

"No they won't," he says simply.

"No?" Harry asks.

"Of course not. When you had asked me if you could hold your wedding here on Valentine's Day, I looked at the day. I noticed it was a Monday, so I cancelled all classes."

"You did that for Harry?" I ask, wiping my eyes.

"I did it for both of you. Besides, I'd like to think of Harry Potter's wedding day as a bit of a holiday. Why shouldn't the students have the day off? We should be celebrating happy occasions after such a dark time. As long as you won't mind some curious eyes."

"Well, of course the great Potter wedding is going to attract attention," I concede.

"Yes, quite right. For if you don't mind me saying so, this is history in the making. Students should want to be a part of this!" Dumbledore tells us.

"I don't know if it's history," I say. "It's not like we're royalty or anything."

"Well, that's where you're wrong, for several reasons, Hermione," Albus begins.

"You see, we've known for some time that Harry is a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor, but what was not known to either of you was that Gryffindor was a king."

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Now, these traditions died away long ago, but believe me when I say that this is a royal wedding. Gryffindor was the greatest king the magical community has ever known. That is why Hogwarts flourished so. Why do you think the mascot is a lion for the Gryffindors?"

I instantly blush.

"You always thought it was the name, didn't you, Hermione?" he asks.

Dumbly, I nod at Albus.

"Don't be ashamed of that assumption. It makes perfect sense, especially to a Muggle-born who wouldn't know that far into the past. No offense, of course!" he quickly adds.

"None taken, Albus. We can't change what we are, only what we make of it."

"Well spoken, Hermione, well spoken indeed. Now, is there anything further you need me for?"

"I don't think so, Albus. Thanks so much for your help," Harry says, shaking Albus' hand.

"It's my pleasure, Harry. And Hermione, if you ever have another panic attack about the wedding, just remember to breathe. And consider what happened at Harry's parents wedding. Sirius thought he forgot the rings up until 2 minutes before the ceremony. Luckily I had them the entire time. All things will work out fine." He winks at us with that look that always told me he was just as full as mischief as Harry.

"Ok, well, thank you so much, Albus. We'll be talking to you soon," I say with a quick hug.

Harry follows me to the fireplace and we're spinning back home. I land gracefully first and instinctively prepare to catch Harry, but today he actually lands correctly.

"So that's how you do it!" he exclaims as he takes a step forward. He smiles at me and then continues, "Ok, invitations, check. Date confirmation, check. What's next?"

"Well, we're going to need to write our vows. Do you know what you want to say?" I ask.

"Um, I have no idea. But I've only been to one wedding in my entire life and that was when I was 8 and there was no baby sitter for me that day."

"Oh." I'm not going to go there right now. Bloody Dursleys. "Well, would you want traditional vows? Or would you rather write your own?"

"Mione, when have we ever done things conventionally? Let's write our own. Merlin knows we've always done things our own way!"

"You make a good point," I tell him. "Ok, you have one week to write your vows."

"I have wedding homework?" he whines.

"Yes. Now, what else will we need to take care of?"

"Well, let's finish up the guest list. Then we'll order the invitations."

"Good plan!" I grab some parchment and begin to write our list. "Ok, on my side there's Mum and Dad, my aunt Rachel, my Grandma Ruth and her sister Betty. That's probably about it. Oh, and my mother. That's 6."

"No one on your mother's side?"

"Nope, her parents have both passed away and she had no siblings. My grandfather's sister never liked me anyway, so I'm done."

"Ok, well, my only family is the Dursleys and we know how we feel about them. So, that leaves Sirius, Remus and Tonks, and the Weasleys for my family. Ok, total there's Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Julienne and Joseph, Charlie and Sarah (and baby by then), Percy and Penny, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Ron and Luna, and Ginny. Wow! That's 20 right there."

"I expected that. So, how about friends? Neville, obviously. And Seamus agreed to DJ, so we should invite Dean as well. Lavender and Parvati. Colin will be there taking pictures. We should probably invite Padma and Dennis as well. Would you like to invite Oliver Wood?"

"I'd like that. That way my first Quidditch team can be there."

"Is there anyone else?"

"No, but we should probably leave empty space for the students that sneak in," Harry proposes.

"It feels so weird to think that strangers will want to come to our wedding."

"Maybe we should invite the 5th years and up since we went to school with them. That will just cover our bases."

"Harry, I can't believe that you're suggesting inviting all these people."

"I know, but we owe a lot to all those that fought with us, so maybe this is a way to say thanks: inviting them to the party of the century."

I laugh. It's nice to see Harry excited about this.

But I still have to mention it.

"Harry … what about the press?"

"What about them?"

"Well, you know the press will want to be there."

"Well, it's not their wedding, so they can just butt out!" he says harshly. I know he's not snapping at me. But I just feel bad putting him through it.

"Harry, do you honestly think the press will stay away just because we ask nicely? You know they'll be trying to hang from the rafters."

"We'll have Dumbledore set up wards."

"Which I have no doubt he'll do. But do you think that will stop them from trying? Harry, what if someone gets hurt in the crossfire?"

"Hermione, don't you think you're overreacting … again?"

"Not this time Harry. I just want this day to go off without a hitch."

"And it will. How about a compromise? No cameras in the Great Hall, but we'll do a few photo ops for our adoring fans after the ceremony, ok? If that doesn't appease them, then tough."

"That's fair. Thank you, Harry."

"Anything for you, Mione. Anything. So, anything else?"

"Well, for now. I still have to approve Ron's ideas for your bachelor party and convince Ginny that I don't want a night of raunchy strip clubs."

"Good luck with that."

"I think I'll need it," I say with a roll of my eyes.

And as we cuddle on the couch, and more plans race though my head for the upcoming weddings, I realize that Harry really would do anything for me. I am the luckiest woman on the earth. And this wedding will be beautiful no matter what because it comes from our love.


	10. The Weasley Wedding

A/N: I managed to make an invitation for Harry and Hermione at Invitations by Dawn, but the website really wouldn't save anything, so I saved the picture for myself. If you'd like to see it, give me your email address and I'll send you the invitation picture.

Also, sorry for yet another delay, but my best friend had her baby! And we had to go out and visit.

This chapter is Ron and Luna's wedding, yet I still managed to keep it mostly about Harry and Hermione. How one-track am I?

Enjoy and please review! I appreciate every one of them!

* * *

Well, today is the big day – for Ron and Luna that is. I can't believe that Ronald Weasley is actually getting married. Of course, Luna is perfect for him. They keep each other grounded in certain ways. It's interesting to see.

This morning has been an adventure. _All_ of the Weasley women arrived to help Luna get married. It was like a scene from a movie! All of these women converging onto poor Luna. (A/N: Picture "My Big Fat Greek Wedding")

But before all of that, we went out to find Luna's Miskinip. Would you believe we found one? It sat up and smiled at us before running away. Now, Luna is convinced nothing will go wrong.

However, as I sit here in the living room, escaping the chaos upstairs with the excuse that I needed to use the bathroom, a head pops into the fireplace.

"Mione! Thank Merlin you're there! Is Luna around?" Harry asks.

"No, she's upstairs. Why?"

"Get over here," he mumbles and disappears.

I glance up the stairs, hoping that no one will notice that I've left, and Disapparate home.

"Harry! What's wrong?" I ask before I even finish appearing.

"It's Ron. He's missing."

"Missing!" I screech.

"Now you know why I wanted you to come home. I found this note this morning on our kitchen table."

I grab the note from him and read:

_Harry,_

_Mate, I'm scared. What if I'm not cut out for this? I mean, did you ever picture me married? Or with a kid? What if I'm a lousy husband? Or an even worse father? I can't bear to think that I'll make Luna's life a living hell._

_I've gone to clear my head. Please forgive me if I don't return today._

_Ron_

"I'll kill him," I whisper.

"Now, just hold on, Hermione," Harry begins. "We don't know that he's not coming back."

"Harry, let's be honest! He's gone! On the morning of his wedding! What makes you think he's coming back?" I shout.

"The fact that I'm right behind you," Ron says softly.

"Ronald Weasley!" I start as I spin around, but Ron holds up his hand to stop me.

"I know what you're going to say, Hermione. And I deserve it. But please, just hear me out."

I cross my arms across my chest and both boys take a step back. They know this stance all too well … and they fear it.

"Hermione, I got scared. I mean, when we were growing up, did you ever see me married?"

"Of course I did!" I defend.

"Let's be serious now. You probably never foresaw me settling down. And I can't blame you for that! Never did I give you a reason to see me as a responsible adult. But believe me now, I have made up my mind to change. I'm ready for this. I can be a good husband and I'm going to try to be the best father that I can be!"

I'll admit, I never expected him to be this adamant about it all.

"Ok, Ron, you've convinced me. But you'd better bloody well show me that I'm not making a mistake believing you. And I'm not going to tell Luna about this. She's not nervous in the least because we found her Miskinip and I won't ruin that."

"You saw one?" Ron asks incredulously.

"Yeah," I laugh. "We actually did."

I stop for a second and look at my boys. We've all grown up so much since that chance meeting on the Hogwarts Express. One of these men will marry today. And I love him like the brother I never had. I'm proud of him despite the stunt he pulled today. And the other man will be my husband in a few short months. Time sure flies.

"Thanks guys, for supporting me through this," Ron says and stretches out his arms. Harry and I fly into them for the last group hug before life changes forever. It feels like a Hogwarts moment, it really does.

"Ok, well, I should get back before the bride wonders where I went. Good luck, you two. I'll see you at 2:00! Do _not_ be late!" I add before Disapparating out.

As I Apparate back to the Burrow, I hear Luna shrieking, "There you are!"

"Yeah, sorry," I quietly reply.

"Where did you go?"

"Well, you know, I had to help Harry –" I stop. How do I finish that statement? Help Harry what? Tie his tie? No, he wore one all through school. Fix his hair? No, it'll always look like that. Tie his shoes? Ok, way too elementary. Find the groom? Oh, Merlin no!

"Help Harry what?" Ginny asks.

I'll have to remember to hex her later.

"Oh, you know guys, they never can get ready on their own!" I say with a nervous laugh.

"How does my Ronald look?" Luna asks quickly.

'Present and accounted for?' I think to myself. "He looks so handsome, Luna! Wait until you see him!"

"I knew it! It's the good luck! Perfect day, Hermione! Thank Merlin for the Miskinip!" And with that, Luna has wandered off.

"Do you know where she's going?" I ask Ginny.

"Not a clue. She's been doing that all day," she replies. "Ok, so where were you, really? I know Harry can dress himself and surely he could help my prat of a brother."

"You're prat of a brother almost decided not to make an appearance today," I whisper.

I never promised not to tell Ginny.

"Are you kidding me?" she hisses. "What the bloody hell is his problem?"

"He was scared and ran off. But, he came back on his own. I'm sure right now, he and Harry are playing chess and trying to forget about what happened."

"I'll kill him," Ginny grumbles.

"No, don't let him know that you know. Not today at least. He's got enough on his mind now."

"Fine, but one of these days …" Ginny says as she follows Luna out.

I sigh. It's going to be an interesting day.

Since most of the other girls were getting ready while I was gone, I hurried upstairs to put on my dress. Ginny and I were standing up with Luna today since it was just a simple ceremony (this time). Ginny is the maid of honor while I am something between the best man (best woman?) and maid of honor since I guess technically I'm also standing up for Ron as well, along with Harry, of course. The dresses for Ginny and I are a simple dark blue satin dress and the guys are wearing black suits with gold ties. Luna insisted that they combine their Ravenclaw and Gryffindor heritage. Makes sense, I suppose.

As I finish dressing, I'm trying to decide on how to wear my hair. I finally decide on how Ginny has hers – half up and curled.

Just as I finish, Ginny bursts in. "Come see her! She's almost ready!"

I rush behind her and into Ron's old bedroom (where Luna insisted on getting ready). Mrs. Weasley is just about to put the veil on Luna's head.

I gasp. She's beautiful!

"Luna! You look amazing!"

"Well, it's all thanks to the Miskinip!" Luna boasts.

We all nod and smile, exchanging glances that all say, "Nope, I don't get it either."

"Well, I'm going to go make sure the boys are here," I tell her.

As I leave, I get a bit worried about my own wedding. I mean, I know Harry will show up, but does he have the same concerns as Ron? Will he be as nervous?

I stop on the stairs and begin to stare into space.

"I'll show up, you know," I hear from the bottom of the stairs. I look down and see Harry in his suit. Merlin, I can't _wait_ to get married.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, distracted by how damn good he looks.

He begins to ascend the stairs to me. "I promise to show up to our wedding."

"Oh. Well, that's a good thing. My father has a lot of dentistry tools that he can use for evil instead of good," I say with a wink.

He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me close. "Like I need threats," he says as he begins to kiss me. I can't believe we're kissing like this at the Burrow … on the stairs of all places.

"Hey! Who's wedding day is this?" Ron calls.

And I'm instantly blushing.

"You've got your own beauty to kiss! Let me kiss mine!" Harry returns.

"Hmph!" he mutters. "Hermione, how's my beauty look?"

Harry and I walk down to the groom, but I notice that Harry refuses to let go of my waist.

"Spectacular, Ron. She's going to knock your socks off!"

He smiles that smile that I've seen before. It's that look that used to say, "Yes, Hermione. I knew most of the answers to that test." Now it's trying to say, "Yes, Hermione, I know what I'm doing." He was lying then and he's lying now.

"Ron, you've been with Luna since your 7th year. You've been practically living together for a year and a half. What's so different now?" I ask, sensing his fears.

"I don't know! Well, I do know … it's the baby. When have you ever known me to be responsible?"

"Ron, a baby isn't nearly as difficult as you men make them out to be. It's just love and common sense!" I explain.

"But, what if I drop it?" he asks.

"Then catch it."

"What if I name it something stupid?"

"Don't."

"What if cries?"

"Take care of its need."

"What if it throws up?"

"Ron, do you not sense a pattern here? Just take care of it. Babies will let you know what they need. Just help them out with it."

Ron sighs. "I guess you're right."

"And you're not alone in this. Luna will be there to help," Harry offers.

"Yeah! That's a good point!" Ron says with a smile. "Thanks, guys. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Life would be a lot more boring," Harry laughs.

"Too true," I agree.

"So, looks like we should get outside," Ron says as he glances at the clock on the wall which reads, _Time to get this show on the road._

I free myself from Harry's arm and run up the stairs. "Well, I'll see you two handsome gentlemen outside," I shout from the top.

There are 15 minutes until the ceremony, so I can just see Harry convincing Ron to play one more game of chess to keep his mind occupied. Meanwhile, the last minute makeup and hair adjustments are going on in the Weasley bedrooms. It's pandemonium.

"Are the boys ready?" Ginny asks me as she forces me into a chair and reapplies some mascara on my eyes. I fear that this will never come off.

"If you're asking are both of them here, then yes. The best man _and_ the groom are downstairs."

"Good, good. And the bride is ready. And the maid of honor is ready and the best woman/maid of honor is … ready," she finishes with a flick of the mascara wand.

"Can you believe you're brother is getting married?" I ask.

"Oh Merlin, no! But I think he's found the perfect woman for him," she replies.

"Yeah, that's true. They're an odd couple, but very right for each other."

Ginny nods her head as she primps one last time.

"Ok, all set, sis?" she asks. It's been a joke between Ginny and I for years since neither of us had one, we would be each other's sister.

"Let's go, sis!"

And with that, we go to fetch the bride.

All of the Weasley (or almost-Weasley women) walk Luna to the white tent outside. It's a cold outside since it is late October, but the heating charms are working fine.

The other ladies go inside to take their seats as Ginny and I stand with Luna and her father.

"You look beautiful," Ginny tells her.

Luna smiles that dreamy smile of hers. "Thanks. I can't believe I'm actually going to marry Ronald Weasley."

"Yeah, um, real dream come true," Ginny says. She leans behind Luna and scrunches up her face at me. I stifle the laugh. Sisters rarely understand why anyone would want to marry their brother.

Finally, the music begins and Ginny and I walk down the aisle together.

I catch Harry's eye as we make our way to the front of the tent. His look makes me want to melt right there. I'd marry him right now if not for the fact that it is Ron and Luna's big day.

He winks at me and I wink back. Ginny and I stand off to the side and I have to tear my eyes away from Harry to watch Luna make her way down the aisle on the arm of her father.

He kisses his little girl and hands her off to Ron.

"Take good care of my baby," Mr. Lovegood says. "And your baby," he adds.

"Yes, sir," Ron replies, gazing into Luna's eyes. "Always."

I knew he had it in him.

The ceremony is so beautiful. It's simplicity adds, rather than takes away from the magnificence of it.

As we all do our part to make the tent into a reception hall, I notice Harry staring at me. He's waving his hand and magically making folding chairs surround tables. Showoff.

I wander over to him as I wave my wand at the candles on the tables near me, lighting them.

"Well, Mr. Potter, one wedding down," I begin.

"Two to go," he finishes.

"And they're only going to get bigger," I sigh.

"But more special as well," he says, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Oi, you two! Would you mind making out on someone else's wedding day, please!" Ron screams across the tent.

"Too late!" Harry replies and I'm 12 shades of red again.

Everyone laughs and continues what they're doing. Suddenly, Luna is next to me, shouting.

"You know, it's a wedding day and a day for love. If anyone wants to kiss, that's fine with me," she declares.

14 shades of red.

"And if you two need some more privacy, then let me know and I'll cover for your absence," she whispers to us.

16 shades.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Luna," Harry replies.

"That's right! You guys are waiting. Very romantic, but I just couldn't keep my hands off of Ronald."

"Ok! Well, before that story goes any further, Hermione and I are going to help Arthur over there," Harry says, pushing me away.

"Ok, well, if you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask Ronald or me!" Luna calls to us.

I didn't know there were 25 shades of red.

Harry pushes me out of the tent and into the house. "Well, that was … interesting."

"You could say that," I agree.

"But since we have the privacy …"

"Harry James Potter! We cannot be caught snogging in here like a pair of 5th years!" I reprimand.

"Then let's not get caught," he says with that grin he knows I can't say no to.

Suddenly, those lips are on mine and I'm succumbing to his wishes. It isn't until I hear the click of a camera that I break from my reverie.

"Now, now, now, such behavior!" George begins.

"And at ickle Ronnekins wedding!" Fred adds.

"What would Mum say?" George concludes.

"She doesn't have to know," Harry worriedly mentions.

"Oh, Harry, if it weren't for the fact that we're so bloody proud of you—" Fred teases.

"We'd tell in an instant," George concurs.

"But, we won't. However, don't forget—"

"We've got proof!" George teases, waving his camera around.

And with that, they both leave, laughing their heads off.

I never knew I could blush so much.

"Oh, Hermione, calm down," Harry says.

"How can I calm down? They've got a picture!"

"No they don't," he calmly replies.

"But …the camera …"

"Sure, they took one, but I ruined their film." He raises his finger and wiggles it.

"Bloody wandless magic! Harry, I love you!"

I hug him tightly.

"I love you, too, Mione. Now, let's get back to the party, huh?"

"Great idea, Mr. Potter."

So we walk back in, ignoring the catcalls.

Ron runs over to Harry and begins to rant.

"Harry! Mate, I have been looking for you! It's time to eat!"

"Well, we certainly can't keep the groom away from his wedding feast!" Harry jokes.

"Look, if you guys don't want to eat the food my mum made, fine. More for me!" And with that, Ron is charging for the food table.

"Hungry?" Harry asks me.

"We should get over there before Ron eats it all," I laugh.

"I can't wait until this is our day," he says as he takes my hand.

"I know. I just want to be your wife."

"You just love me for my money." He's smiling that smile that makes me melt again.

"I won't even justify that with a retort!"

He winks at me. "Mione, I love you."

"And I love you too, Harry. Always."

Once we join Ron at the head table, he's practically ready for seconds. That's our Ron. We'll have to make a note to make sure there's extra food at our wedding, just in case.

I can only hope that our day is as special as this one was. Ron and Luna's love just radiated today. I don't think we have to worry though. Harry and I have a love that just shows. I hate to brag about it, but it's something I'm proud of. Anyone can tell that we love each other, even if it's just with one simple glance. And I know it'll last forever.

* * *

Leave me a message as well if you'd like to see Ginny and Hermione's dress or Luna's dress. I'll send you the link since I can't get links to show up here.

Ok, so there was a little break in the Granger/Potter planning. I'm thinking of writing a one-shot of Ron and Luna's big wedding after this monster gets put to bed. Would anyone read that?


	11. Breaking News

A/N: Ok, back to the Granger/ Potter wedding. I'm glad you guys seemed to like the Lovegood/Weasley affair. It was nice to take a break from this. Please enjoy the next piece of conflict. J

* * *

I can't believe how good I feel today. I'm sitting here in my library, surrounded by quiet students. My wedding is a few months away, plans seem to be falling into place, and my fiancé is currently in his office working on those lesson plans I had to remind him three times to finish. And here comes my copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Let's see here, they caught the guy who was making selling faulty cauldrons, good … the children's museum is finally opening, very good … an article on Ron and Luna's wedding … wait! An article on Ron and Luna's wedding! By _Rita Skeeter!_ How is that possible? No one but family was there. As I read on, I see that she has all the details correct, right down to the blue open-toed shoes that Ginny and I wore. Fine, I know how she got the story, damn bug, but how did she know when and where to be?

I don't even finish the article, but run to my library assistant and ask her to watch the counter as I fly to Harry's office.

By the look on Harry's face, his copy has arrived as well.

"You saw it?" I ask.

"How did she know?" he asks in reply.

"I don't know. I mean, I know how she knew, we all know how she knew, but—"

"Mione! I meant the part about our wedding."

"_Our _wedding" I shout. Apparently I should have finished the article.

Harry hands me his copy and I begin reading where I left off last time.

"'Bride looked fabulous …' 'proud parents …' 'best man Harry Potter who is engaged to long time friend and fellow "Hogwarts Trio" member Hermione Granger …' I'm missing the bad part here, Harry."

"Keep reading."

"'Sources tell us here at the _Prophet_ that the romantic pair is planning a Valentine's Day wedding at their alma mater Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' WHAT? How did she know?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"We have the apartment warded against any animagi that we don't know. So she didn't eavesdrop there," I state.

"And she's not allowed here at Hogwarts," Harry adds.

"So where does that leave?"

Just then, one of the few students that I can honestly say I do not like knocks on Harry's closed door.

"Professor Potter?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"Gina, sir. Gina Gnatty."

I roll my eyes and Harry gives me a reprimanding look. He stands and walks around to the front of his desk.

"Come in, Gina."

"Professor, I was just wondering if you could give me a few extra days on my Defense essay."

"Gina, you know that I can't. I've given you 3 weeks to finish that essay. I'll need it on my desk in 2 days," Harry tells her.

"But, Professor!"

"No buts," he says

As Harry and Gina argue back and forth, I can't help but wonder just who she looks like. Those eyes, that scowl, that argumentative nature.

"Fine! But don't expect anything good. I can't write like everyone else in my family!" Gina yells as she runs off and slams the door behind her.

"Well, that went brilliantly," Harry sighs as he leans on his desk.

"Does she remind you of anyone?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"She looks like someone to me." I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Anyway. So now what?" I ask.

"We sit back and try to figure out just who's spying on us and how!"

I nod. "Anything else in that ridiculous article I should be concerned about?"

"Nah, more details about Ron's wedding, but that's about it."

"It never ends, does it?"

"Afraid not. This is what you get for marrying a celebrity," Harry says, leaning back a bit with his hands behind him. He's got that cocky grin that he knows I hate.

"Well, where's my autograph book! Seriously, Harry, we have to find out how she did it."

"And we will. Don't worry," he says putting a hand on the small of my back and leading me out of the room. "Get back to your library. We'll take care of this at home tonight, ok?"

"I guess so. Have fun with your lesson plans."

"How do you know they're not done yet?"

"Because I know _you_, Professor." I give him a quick kiss on the lips and leave.

As I'm walking back down to the library, I really begin to wonder about things. Just how did that woman find out about Ron and Luna's wedding? And how did she find out about ours? She's not allowed at any of the places we normally are and we've never discussed anything out in public to avoid just this. Now everyone will want a piece of the wedding.

Reporters will be hounding us more than normal. We knew that they'd find out and that some would be at the school, but we had hoped not to worry about it until right before the wedding. Quick photo op outside and that would be it.

And we never hid the fact that we were engaged, a lot of people knew, but now everyone knows. The day just got more stressful.

Good thing tonight's one of the nights that the Assistant Librarian takes over. I can't spend all day in here worrying!

As I return to my desk, I see that Ron has read the article as well. Pig is sitting quietly there with a letter. He really has calmed down.

I remove the letter and find an owl treat for the tiny bird. "Thank you, Pig."

Pig seems to not want to leave, so I pour some of my water into the little cup I have on my desk for Hedwig. Then I begin the letter:

_Hermione,_

_I can't believe that woman! She won't rest until you two are miserable! I have to apologize that our wedding caused this. I never thought to check for bugs. What are you guys going to do now?_

_Ron_

An addition at the bottom was included from Luna.

_Harry & Hermione,_

_If you need revenge, let me know. I have a book filled with wonderful tribes and creatures that will help you._

_Love,_

_Luna_

And a final addition from Ron:

_Ignore her; it's the hormones._

I laugh at the last bit. Leave it to Ron. But it doesn't help me solve my problem. Fine, she got the information about Ron's wedding firsthand, but we barely mentioned our wedding that day. Certainly not the date and location.

What are we going to do?

The day is dragging on. It's only Monday, so I have the entire week to sit in this library and think. I need someone to come in here and make me feel better. And, as if on cue, here comes Albus.

"Madame Granger, I must assure you that it was no employee of this school that told Ms. Skeeter about your impending nuptials."

"Why, Headmaster, I never thought such a thing. And neither did Harry," I add for good measure.

"I'm very glad to hear that. Do you have any ideas?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I mean, she can't come onto the grounds here and our apartment is protected, so where does that leave?"

"Alas, Hermione, I do not know," he says, so upset that he addresses me as "Hermione" in front of students.

"Well, I'll guarantee you that we're going to find out and get to the bottom of this!"

"That's the spirit, Madame Granger. Is there anything else you need in the meantime before your big day?"

"No, I think we're alright, otherwise. Plans are going smoothly. We just need to schedule the rehearsal with you, and we can do that whenever."

"It sounds like you have things well at hand then. Well, I shall leave you to your precious tomes once again. Please let me know if there's anything you need to solve this."

"We'll do that, Headmaster. Thank you."

Albus nods and leaves.

After he's gone, I pick up my quill and begin a reply to the newlyweds.

_Ron,_

_I don't know what we're going to do. I'm afraid she's caught us quite off-guard. Tell Luna we appreciate the offer for revenge, but I think it's time we took a different approach. Time to at least bust her animagus identity. I don't know if it will help since it's so small and barely detectable, but that's enough revenge for now. What I'm concerned about now is how she found out so much about our wedding. We didn't really discuss it at the Burrow and we have the apartment protected and she can't be here at Hogwarts. It's a real mystery and I intend to get to the bottom of it. Are you up for another "Trio adventure?" wink_

_Give my love to Luna and the baby. (I can't believe I'm saying that to you!)_

_And please don't feel bad about the news leaking out. I really don't think she got any info from your wedding._

_Love,_

_Hermione (& Harry)_

I give the letter to Pig and send him off. I'm going to ask Harry what his opinion is on giving the Skeeter story to _The Quibbler_. I think he'll enjoy the idea.

For now, I'm stuck with 2 more hours until I can leave. But here comes four 7th years that I recognize from Harry's Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Madame Granger, we have a note from Professor Potter to check out these books," Christopher Morris asks as he hands me the note.

_Madame Granger, I give the following students (Amelia Costas, Christopher Morris, Melinda Parnotti and Michael Rudnick) permission to check out the following books:_

Complex Curses and their Counters _by S. P. Snuffles_

Powerful Defensive Charms and Spells _by Lily and James Potter_

Werewolves: Facts and Misconceptions _by Romulus Moony_

The Patronus: Not to be Taken Lightly _by H. Prongs, Jr._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Harry J. Potter_

I had to laugh at the list given. All of these books were written by Marauders. Harry wrote the book the Patronus last year, inspired by Remus (obviously) writing the book on werewolves. Sirius penned the curses book while being cooped up in Grimmauld Place (his mother would be so proud to know all the research he did with the family books) and Harry's parents wrote the defense book (we found their notes hidden well in the back of their vault and published it the same time we published Harry's). The remaining Marauder's all used pseudonyms to prevent people from buying or not buying the book solely because of the author, but they wanted to give Lily and James the full credit for their work.

"Well, Chris, what is your final project on?" I ask. Apparently there's a book for each of them.

"I'm researching werewolves. Fascinating creatures!" he replies.

"That they are. Many myths have given them a bad reputation. Amelia?"

"I'm looking into the creation and stability of a Patronus and it's affects on other creatures," Amelia says.

"Another great topic. And who's writing on defensive charms?"

"That's mine," Melinda replies.

"I'm sure you'll do wonderful with that subject," I tell her. Harry has mentioned to me that she's his best student, especially with defense. "So that leaves Michael with the counter-curses."

"Yes, ma'am. I want to be able to know the affects and cures to curses. I want to be a healer."

"And you'll make a fantastic one," I tell him. His brother was killed in the war by a then unknown curse. I'm sure that's his reason for this topic. "Well, good luck with those. Work hard since Professor Potter is such a stickler."

The students giggle and proceed to their books.

This job can be so rewarding. I love seeing students in the library. Sure, some of them wear faces similar to Harry's and Ron's when I would drag them along, but some of them remind me of myself: glad to be studying, researching. Warms my heart.

Harry's students make their way into the Restricted Section to find their books. It takes them no time at all to find them, but I see them each take a seat and peruse the books to see what they're up against. After some time, they bring them to my desk. I wave my wand over the books and remind the students that the books are due back in 10 days.

I'm sure they're wondering why I'm still laughing at the book selections, but they simply walk away.

I glance to the clock … one hour until dinner. Most have the students have left to return to their dorms to get ready.

Harry and I always have dinner in the Great Hall on Mondays. We're considering moving to the castle soon just for the convenience of it. I'm looking forward to dinner tonight so I can question Harry about his book selection.

As I think about Harry and the Marauders, my thoughts naturally change to Lily and James. When they got married, did she worry about the same things I am? Will Harry be as nervous as Sirius says James was? Will we be as happy as they were?

Questions and comparisons fly through my head as I wait for the dinner bell to ring. I try to think of something we can do at the ceremony in memory of Harry's parents. While the Weasleys have been great to Harry, they can never truly make up for the loss of Lily and James.

Finally, as I begin to dream up something involving with candles, the bell rings and my assistant shows up at my desk.

"Have a great night, boss," she says.

"Yeah, you too, Patty," I reply and hurry to the Great Hall.

When I arrive, I see Harry already at the table, chatting away with Minerva.

I pull up the seat on the other side of him and squeeze his knee. He places his hand on my leg to show that he knows I'm there, but he keeps talking. That's ok. It must be important. It's not like I need the attention constantly. Though, it does make me curious as to what's going on.

After a few minutes, and only after Albus has begun dinner, Harry ends the conversation and turns to me.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Minerva wanted to say some things about that article. Seems like everyone wants us to know that they didn't tell. She also gave some advice about outing Ms. Skeeter's alter ego."

"And what's that?"

"Two words, 'Quibbler exclusive.'"

"Great minds do think alike!"

"Huh?" Harry asks with that adorable confused look.

"I was just going to talk to you about that! I want to give Luna the full story. What another breakthrough for her dad!"

"I knew I loved you for a reason!"

"What? My revenge skills?"

"Precisely!"

I smack Harry's arm playfully, but I just keep thinking about our plan now. There will be a lot of backlash from this story. I know Mr. Lovegood will be more than happy to publish it, but this will mean that Rita will be coming after us full force.

She will be digging all the more now. And if she has a secret informant here at the school that we don't even know, the trouble may be growing.


	12. Forming the Plan

A/N: Hello, faithful readers! I once again must thank everyone who has been kind enough to read (and especially review) this story. It's a blast to write and I love knowing that people are enjoying it!

Also, EEkii on Portkey brought up the agreement between Harry & Hermione and Rita to keep the Animagus secret. Well, I'll be honest, it's been a while since I've read the later books to know all about it for certain. I am in the middle of re-reading the books (Almost finished with Chamber of Secrets!), but real life and this story are both really eating into the free time. So, if _The Quibbler_ exclusive is going against canon, my apologies, but then again, it is a bit of an AU story!

And I apologize for this chapter being late (as they've been a lot lately). But, over the last weekend I had a wedding of a dear friend to attend and my own one-year anniversary to celebrate! So, no free time for me.

But anyway, on with the story!

* * *

After dinner, Harry and I carefully excuse ourselves to run home. We need to talk to Luna and we need to get a plan together.

Once we've both flooed into the living room, Harry instantly calls Ron through the fireplace.

"Yes?" says Ron as his head appears.

"Ron, can you and Luna come over soon?" Harry asks. "We've got a plan."

"Sure, let me get her and we'll be straight over."

"Great. Thanks!" Harry turns to me. "Ok, it all starts now."

"Yeah. Still though, I hate doing this. I don't like stooping to her level."

"You didn't think it was a bad idea at dinner," he points out.

"Yes, but we weren't implementing the plan then!"

"I know. And I'm so proud of you that you have such morals. But find the place deep inside of you that read about the details of our wedding in the paper. Do you want to constantly be looking around for beetles? Do you always want to be terrified that the bug our son finds in the garden and brings to his room is really a spy?"

"Of course not!"

"I can see the headlines now, 'Potter child fan of chocolate frog cards! Needs only 2 to complete collection!'"

"Harry, of course I don't want that—"

"Well, then let's get rid of her once and for all."

This was the side of Harry that I loved and hated all the same. I knew he was just being protective; it was just his nature to do so. And that makes me feel wonderful that Harry would just drop everything and protect those he loves. But it also annoys the hell out of me that he was right about it usually.

"Fine, fine. We'll go after her. Just remember, Harry, this is Rita Skeeter, not Voldemort. We don't have to annihilate her."

"But she is still posing a threat to my family and I will not tolerate that. I spent too many years worrying about you and the Weasleys and Sirius and Remus and everyone else to have this woman come back and terrorize us."

"I understand that. But you do realize that there is a huge risk involved with this right? I mean –"

I don't get to finish that thought because at that moment, a loud crack announces the arrival of Ron and Luna.

"Hello you two! What adventure are we going on this time?" Ron laughs as he faces us. Suddenly, his smile disappears as he notices our stony faces. "Did we come at a bad time? Because, Harry, you just invited us!"

"No, no, it's not that. Hermione and I were just discussing the plan that we want to share with you. Mione, you can express your fears after we talk, ok?" Harry says.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what's the plan? If we can get this woman, I would be more than happy to assist," Luna says excitedly.

"Well, you're an essential part to the plan," Harry tells her. "We need you to write the article that will expose Rita Skeeter as an Animagus, and blow her cover once and for all."

"Sounds like fun!" Luna exclaims.

"I don't know what's wrong with her! Seems like pregnancy has made her vindictive!" Ron says with a nervous laugh.

"It's not the hormones, Ronald. It's the desire to see this woman go down. She's been making my father's paper seem second rate for so long now and I want it to end," Luna says in the most rational and normal tone I've ever heard her use.

"I can't blame you, Luna, but there's one thing we're forgetting: there's going to be ramifications from this. A) Rita's going to be on a rampage afterwards. We're basically going to flush her career down the toilet! She's not going to take that lying down."

"Well, let her get her feathers in a ruff, I don't care! I'm tired of lying down to all of her antics!" Harry screams. He's really getting worked up over this.

"And I understand that, but B) what if this encourages other reporters to become Animagi and spy on people. I doubt Rita has shared this secret with many people. There's no way she'd give away ways to get scoops."

Everyone is silent. It's been a while since I could render a room speechless!

"Yes, but, what if doing this puts out the word that unregistered Animagi will be found and prosecuted?" Luna asks.

And it's been a while since anyone could render me speechless.

"I guess that makes sense," I admit.

"And besides, we've got the flat protected and we'll do the same to Ron and Luna's place as well. No unknown Animagi can come near us or them. So, we wouldn't have to worry too much," Harry reasons.

"Ok, ok. I just don't like being this way. With the exception of Voldemort, I've never wanted to just attack someone," I say.

"What about Malfoy third year?" Ron asks.

"Well, now that's a completely different subject! He was being an insufferable git!"

"And what is Rita being?" Harry smirks.

"Well, um …"

"Exactly. So, Luna, you'll do it?" Harry asks the new Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course I will! I'm sure Father will be as happy to print an article about this as he would about a wild Smorphin sighting."

The rest of us smile as if we understand what that would mean.

"Wonderful, any information you need just let us know. But you know the basics: Rita is an unregistered Animagus – a beetle – and she's been using this to spy on innocent people and get scoops for years," Harry explains.

"Yes, I can use all of that. If I have any questions, I'll owl you."

"Brilliant," Harry says with a look of accomplishment on his face.

"Now, if you don't mind," Luna yawns. "Ronald Jr. and I need a nap."

"Ronald Jr.?" Harry snickers.

"Shut up, Harry. It's not my idea," Ron whispers. "Let's go, honey."

I hug Ron and Luna and then watch them disappear into thin air.

As I watch them leave, I'm stuck between thinking that this is a fabulous idea and one that will turn into a ghastly mess.

"Mione, everything will work out. You'll see," Harry says as he sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around my middle.

"You keep saying that and I really want to believe it, but I'm scared of this woman, Harry. She's going to be out for blood."

"Not once we send her to Azkaban."

"I can't believe we're sending someone to Azkaban. I can't believe it."

"Not for a life sentence. Just long enough to make her realize what she'd done."

"I know. But it's _Azkaban_!"

"Hermione, if we sent her to a Muggle prison, she'd get out in a matter of minutes. In Azkaban, they can accommodate for Animagi."

"Sirius escaped," I point out.

"No one knew Sirius was an Animagus, thank Merlin. If they had known …" he drifts off, but quickly snaps back. "But they didn't, so he was ok. If the guards know now, they can ward her cell and prevent her from escaping. Azkaban is run much more efficiently now that Fudge and the dementors are gone."

"I know. You're right. Why has this been so difficult? Why can't we just get married like normal people?" I whine.

"Now, Mione, when have you ever known our lives to be normal? We became friends the night Ron and I rescued you from a troll. A fully grown mountain troll, thank you very much," he boasts teasingly. "And I proposed to you after we defeated a homicidal maniac of a wizard."

"You make a good point. Why should I assume that our wedding day should be any less eventful?"

"Precisely. And you are marrying one of the most famous wizards in a long time."

"Lucky me," I reply sarcastically.

"Let's just hope that with Rita out of the way, the chaos of our public lives will be a bit more organized. This will teach reporters not to butt into our family life. Because no one messes with the Potters!"

"Ok, calm down there, general. I know you're upset, but let's not lose focus here. Next week, it'll be over. Right?"

"Right. And then we can go back to the peaceful life of wedding planning," Harry laughs.

"Yeah, because that's going so smoothly as well."

"Well, it could be worse … somehow. Don't give me that look!" he says as I give him my trademark "Yeah, right" glance. "Ok, ok. Well, let's at least worry about the wedding and Rita and everything else later and take a break now. How about that?"

"I can deal with that."

"Ice cream?"

"How do you always know?"

"Well, in 9 years, a man should learn something."

"Tell that to Ron," I giggle as I pull my cloak on.

"Ron is clueless when it comes to women, best friend or wife or otherwise. I certainly hope they have a son. I can't picture him with a daughter at all!"

"I can hear the floo calls: 'Help! Luna's out and the baby's needs changed!'"

We both laugh as we Apparate to Florean Fortescue's.

And armed with two gigantic sundaes (on the house for the "Savior of the wizarding world and his beautiful bride-to-be" – we can't seem to talk him out of doing that), we sit down to relax.

But relaxation is never in the cards for us. Soon, the topic of conversation goes to the wedding.

"Did Molly tell you that she talked the florist down in price?" I ask, completely innocently.

"What happened to 'no wedding talk'?" Harry says with a smirk.

"Oh, let's face it! This wedding is like a plague. You can't stop it, you can only hope to contain it."

"Ok, now I think you may be exaggerating. The wedding isn't a plague. It's just a big event that is slowly … consuming our lives like … a plague. Oh my God, you're right."

"See? It's unavoidable. Everywhere you turn, it's _The Granger/Potter Wedding_! Like a bad movie."

"Now, come on! You don't mean that!" a voice says from behind me.

"You know, Sirius, yes I do!" I reply without even turning around.

"You're right, Sirius, the stress is just getting to us. We don't really mean it," Harry tells him.

"I love those words … 'You're right, Sirius.' Say them again for me!"

"Not on your life!" Harry laughs as he stands to give his Godfather a hug.

I stand as well and give Sirius a peck on the cheek.

"Now, what's the problem, my Marauders?"

"It's just that no matter how hard we try, the wedding seems to be flooding our lives. We can't help but talk about it, we see things on the street that remind us, the parents are making us crazy!" Harry lists. "Shall I go on?"

"No, that's ok. I recognize all of this. I've never seen a boy so like his father before in my life. Harry, you might as well be James. And Hermione, if we could just change your hair and eye color, you'd be the next Lily. I'll tell you two the same thing I told the last generation. CALM DOWN! It's just a wedding, not a peace treaty. All you have to do is show up, the rest is just fluff to surround yourselves with."

I nod. He's right. And I hate it when Sirius is right. He's got an "I'm right!" dance. Which is why I never tell him.

"So what other problems can I solve for you today?" Sirius asks.

"Can you get rid of Rita Skeeter?" I ask.

"Yeah, I saw that. Giving us unregistered Animagi a bad name! What's the plan with that?"

"Well, we're getting Luna to write an article about it. She's going to give _The Quibbler_ an exclusive," Harry says.

"Brilliant! Oh, this will be funny! She's had this coming for a long time. Ever since she wrote that article about me. This is what she gets for bugging us. Ha! Bugging! Get it?" Sirius laughs. If there's one thing I love about Sirius, it's his laugh. It's contagious. Before long, I find us all laughing at his horrible pun and the prospect of happier times.

"I'm glad you're taking all of this so well," Sirius says. "I'm also proud of myself that I haven't gone after that woman myself."

"No! Sit, stay! Bad dog!" Harry says. Those two always get a kick out of the dog jokes. Must be a guy thing. I can picture Lily rolling her eyes just as I am.

"Ok, well, I'll leave you guys to your ice cream," Sirius says as he waves his wand and our melted ice cream, forgotten with Sirius' visit, becomes frozen again.

"Thanks for cheering us up, Padfoot," Harry says with a good-bye hug.

"It's what I'm here for. Oh! And the other reason, the first reason, that I'm here at the ice cream parlor, is to find the both of you! Remus has invited the two of you and myself to dinner tomorrow night. Seems to me that he and my cousin have some sort of an announcement. And I swear to you, that if they're getting married too … well, that'll force me to take drastic measures and give Moony 'the talk'!"

"Well, we couldn't have that!" I reply sarcastically.

"Indubitably! Well, see you tomorrow, lovebirds. And remember, the wedding of the century only needs Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to make their vows, not make a celebrity appearance. This is about you guys and not the hype surrounding it. Okay?"

"You know, Sirius, you are actually right. Thanks," I say.

I wait for the dance, but it never comes.

"You're very welcome," he replies as he hugs me. "Bye-bye!" he calls as he leaves.

"Do you really think Tonks and Remus are getting married?" Harry asks me incredulously, digging into his sundae.

"I don't know. I think it's an interesting question, though. Would we still call her Tonks? Or Lupin? Because Remus will always be Lupin in my eyes. Hmmmm," I ponder, taking tiny bites of ice cream. I guess we'd find out.

"Speaking of weddings, I heard that Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan got engaged," Harry mentions.

"Good, about time really," I half-heartedly reply.

"Snape and Poppy seem to be getting very close."

"Yes, yes," I say with my nosy mind wandering through possibilities.

"And I've decided to resurrect Voldemort to try to kill him again. What do you think?"

"Well, if you'd like … wait, what?"

"I thought as much. Where exactly was your head this time?"

"Thinking of what tomorrow night could be about. I'll admit, I'm curious."

"The great Hermione Granger, curious about something! I'm shocked!" Harry says slapping his palms to his cheeks.

"Like you don't want to know!"

"Of course I do, but I think I'll wait and see what they tell us before I go jumping to conclusions. What if they got a dog and wanted us to meet it? Wait, could Lupin even own a dog?"

"Oh Harry, of course. It would be difficult what with the challenge to be Alpha male and such, but it's not like Tonks would let him attack a pet. And it's not like he eats every living thing around him when he's ill."

"Hermione, with all due respect, and you know how much I love Remus, but he did try to eat us."

I wave my hand at Harry dismissively. "He didn't have his potion that night. And besides, if not for that chase through the woods, we may never have gotten so close. Do you remember protecting me?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, that could have been what started our relationship in the direction it needed to go."

"Mione, it started in that direction the first time I saw you on the Hogwarts Express. The troll helped things, the bloody basilisk helped things, Lupin, Sirius and Buckbeak helped things. So did the tournament and even that disaster in the Department of Mysteries. And—"

I stop him there. "Fine, fine. It wasn't just him. But it certainly helped."

"Duly noted. So, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. Let's get going. I think I need to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Too true."

We wave good-bye to Florean and Apparate home.

As Harry changes for bed, I brush my hair, still running the day's events through my head. The article, the plan, Sirius' advice, Harry's profession that he began to love me the moment he first saw me, the possibilities of Remus and Tonk's news.

"Mione, just come to bed. I think the knots are gone and you're going to disintegrate that strand of hair."

I break from my reverie and head towards the bed.

"Sorry, got a little lost in thought," I admit.

"That's ok. There's a lot to take in from today."

I climb into bed and Harry instantly wraps his arms around me.

"Everything's going to work out, I promise you. We'll take care of Rita, Remus and Tonks will tell us the news tomorrow and then you can calm down," he says before kissing the top of my head.

"You're right. Let's get some sleep," I say as I strain up a bit to kiss him.

"I love you, Mione," he whispers as sleep already begins to claim him.

"I love you too, Harry. Good night."

"G'ni," he mumbles.

I smile and realize that even with all the chaos in my life, I still wouldn't change a thing. I'd take all of this and more to know that I have this man, our families and our friends by my side. And after all that, sleep takes me as well.


	13. Tonks and Remus' Big Secret

A/N: Ok, I know it's been a while, but I really had to sit back and get this story back in control. I lost focus for a while there and what was supposed to be a 10 chapter story is looking now like 18 or 19. sigh Those added plot bunnies that wrestled their way in sure took up some space. But, I've got the plot under control again with some concentration and we're back on track. This chapter's pretty much around to find out just what Tonks and Remus have up their sleeves. The next chapter should take care of the Skeeter business. After that, it should be smooth sailing on to Matrimonial-ville. (Or as smooth as it can get for Harry and Hermione)

Since there was a request from SandiWandi for more movie quotes, I've hidden 2 in this chapter as well. More gold stars to those who find them!

Thanks again to those who review! You make it so much easier to write!

* * *

Ok, so here it is, the big announcement day. Every time he comes to the library, Harry gives me looks that seem to say, "Why are you so curious?" And to be honest, I have no idea. I guess the thought of more weddings just makes mine jump out and scream, "I'm getting **_closer_**!"

But maybe it's not even that. Maybe it's that they're moving or that they got a dog. Maybe it's just that simple.

And maybe I'm jumpy because we're about to write an article that will ruin someone's life. A terrible person, but a person nonetheless.

I just want to know what's going on!

This day is just going to crawl by.

Harry's best Defense students are back. They ask for more books. This time, the list is much less funny and so I grant them access to the restricted section with no stifled laughs.

Here comes Harry again.

"Have you calmed down at all?" he asks.

"Not really. I'm just very nervous about this article and it's making everything else intensified."

"That's understandable. It's a big deal."

"It's a huge deal!"

"I know. But since it's already 4:00, I'm going to go have the meeting I scheduled here with my students, and then we'll get out of here. I already spoke with Patty and she will definitely close up since it looks like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Well, she's right. Ok, let me get some things together. By that time, you should be done with your super students."

"Sounds perfect."

And with that, Harry walks back to the smiling faces of his students. He loves what he does. I'm glad he decided to do this instead of Quidditch or Auror training. I, of course, would have supported any decision he made, but this is a lot less dangerous, so I worry a lot less. And his students love him. It's a great honor for young witches and wizards to say, "Harry Potter taught me that charm!"

As I watch them, I can see that Harry was destined to do this. He's a natural at teaching, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's pretty much all he's ever known. Well, that and flying. But, next year, they're going to have House advisors for the Quidditch teams and Harry instantly volunteered to be Gryffindor's. I can just see it now.

But as quickly as the meeting begins, it's over and Harry is walking back to me. Each of his students gives a farewell to Harry and I and then leaves.

"Ok, Madame Granger, ready to go?" Harry asks.

"I believe I am, Professor Potter."

We hurry out and floo to Remus and Tonk's flat. They welcome us as we finish spinning and I glance at Tonks. She's got her poker face on and is expressing no emotions about the great announcement.

"So Harry, how goes the teaching?" Remus asks.

"It's great. Chris Morris, one of my best students, is using your book as research for his final paper."

"Ah, I always hoped that book would help. I'm so glad to see it's working!"

"And Hermione, how's the library running these days?" asks Tonks.

"Really well! I love being surrounded by all those books. It's a dream come true."

"And this way, she can be surrounded by all the books she wants so our floors aren't threatening to cave under the weight of all the ones she would own otherwise," Harry wisecracks.

I scowl at him, but he knows I don't mean it. "Hey, I could still buy those books, you know!"

"We'd have to magically support the floor!"

I stick my tongue out at him and turn to Tonks. "Do you need any help, Tonks?

Some female company would be nice for a change."

"Yeah, Hermione, you can help me get the salad ready," she replies and we leave for the kitchen.

"Ok, so spill what's the big dinner for?" I ask excitedly.

She leans over to me. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"So can I," Tonks giggles.

"Not fair!" I protest.

"Don't worry, right after dinner, you'll find out what the big surprise is."

I pout a bit, but I know it won't work on Tonks. So, we get the salads together and I head back to the library to get the guys. This time, I hear three voices which means that Sirius has arrived. This ought to be an adventure.

"Gentlemen, dinner is waiting," I call from the hallway.

"Thanks, Mione!" Harry replies.

"Thanks, Mione!" Remus and Sirius reply in a singsong fashion.

Now, that was why I didn't want to go in there. Remus is normally such a sweet guy, but if you put him with Sirius or Harry (or God forbid both of them), then the Marauder rears his ugly head. And now that Harry is old enough to add into the mischief without anyone feeling guilty, Prongs seems to be back in the gang.

I make my way back to the kitchen and help Tonks carry things to the dining room.

Once the guys finally get to the table, we sit down and eat the delicious meal prepared for us.

"Tonks, this is actually quite good!" Sirius remarks.

"You sound so surprised!" Tonks replies, slightly indignant at the remark.

"Well, I mean you're usually so klutzy-"

"Sirius Black! I can handle myself when I concentrate!"

"Ok, ok, geez. Hit a nerve or something?"

Tonks glares at him and then turns to Harry and I. "So, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Not too bad. I know there's things we're forgetting, but we're managing pretty well," I answer.

"Any ideas on what to do with that woman?"

We know exactly whom she's talking about.

"We've got a plan going. We're going to expose her big secret in _The Quibbler_," Harry replies.

"Can you believe it? Someone becoming an unregistered animagi!" Sirius laughs.

"I know, what's the world coming to?" Remus says.

We all laugh at bit and finish dinner quickly.

"Ok, well, let's head to the library and face the firing squad," Tonks says as she leans over to Remus.

"That's fair. Let's go."

Tonks mutters a few spells and the table is clean.

We follow Remus into the library and sit down.

Tonks joins him on the couch and we all lean forward to encourage the story.

"Ok, well, we called you all here to let you all in on a very important part of our lives," Lupin begins.

"Aaaaaaand?" Sirius asks.

"We got married!" Tonks blurts.

I scream enthusiastically and run to hug Tonks, Harry stands to shake Remus' hand and Sirius remains in his chair, mouth literally hanging open.

"Padfoot, say something," Remus begs.

Sirius just stares. Finally, he gathers his composure and looks directly into Remus' eyes. "Do you love her, Moony?" he asks.

"Of course I do! Do you remember what you told Prongs when he was going to marry Lily?"

"'No one can tell you you're in love, you just know it, through and through, balls to bones,'" Sirius replies.

"That's it. Very eloquent, by the way," Remus says. "And I know it. I love this crazy woman."

"Well, of course she's crazy! She's a Black! And a Tonks and now a Lupin. Merlin, a Lupin!" Sirius sighs.

"There's worse things to be, Sirius," Tonks offers.

"So, Tonks. What do we call you now? Since Nymphadora is strictly forbidden and now you're a Lupin ... or did you hyphenate? Should we call you 'Tonks-Lupin?'" Harry jokes.

"Tonks will do just fine. My last name may have changed, but my distain for my first name has not. And since other's already call Remus 'Lupin,' then I'll just stay Tonks."

"Fair enough," Harry replies.

"Hermione, would you help me with the coffee, please?" Tonks says as she begins to walk out, singing Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf" as she left.

I wasn't sure how to react to that, so I left it alone.

"Ok, so dish! And let me see the ring!" I shout as soon as we hit the kitchen.

"You're the first person I really got to show it to. We cast charms to keep them invisible until we told you guys."

She sticks out her left hand and I am amazed at Remus' taste. "Beautiful!" I exclaim at the simple solitaire ring and the gold band below it.

"My wolf has good taste for these things."

I practically choke as I try not to laugh at the nickname she gave him. Remus would flip if he knew she was divulging that information.

"So he does. Now, tell me everything!"

"Ok, well," she begins as she fixes the coffee. "Two weeks ago was our anniversary, but if you recall, there was a set back two weeks ago."

I thought about it and it occurred to me, the full moon was then.

"Oh, the moon! Well, that must have put a damper on things," I say.

"Well, yes and no. To make up for it, Remus took me to such a beautiful restaurant last week. You know, that new one, the Golden Wand? Well, of course it was delicious and right after dessert, Remus got down on one knee in front of all those people and asked me to marry him! And I screamed yes and the entire restaurant applauded us."

"Ok, but why the eloping?"

"I'll wait for Remus to tell you when we go back. Can you grab the sugar?" she asks as she carries the tray with the mugs out (and she's still singing "Hungry Like the Wolf").

As we walk into the library, we find that the guys are arm wrestling. Well, Remus and Sirius are. Harry explains that he gets winner.

"Ok, maybe we should finish our story first, eh Remus?" Tonks says.

"Um, right, yes dear," Remus stammers and in his moment of weakness, Sirius slams his arm down. "Bloody hell, Padfoot! That hurt!"

"Oh, werewolves heal easily! And that's what you get for letting a woman distract you! Even if she is my cousin."

"So, anyway!" Tonks screams.

"Right. You may be wondering why we didn't really have a wedding. Well, there were a few reasons. First, we didn't want to get in the way of the great Granger-Potter wedding. Now, Harry, Hermione, before either of you say anything, you are planning a beautiful wedding and we just didn't want to burden anyone with anymore wedding plans. But secondly, and perhaps the most important, is the fact that we wanted to keep it a secret. We really didn't want it all over the news that 'Werewolf marries Metamorphmagus!' We don't need publicity like that," Lupin explains. "And we didn't want any of you to get dragged into the mess."

"We could have had a quiet ceremony at the tomb!" Sirius counters. "The Tomb" is his nickname for Grimmauld Place.

"And with a glowing recommendation like that, why wouldn't we!" Tonks argues. "Sirius, why would I want to have my wedding in the home of that awful woman?"

"Well, it's much nicer there now! I only call it that out of habit! And, besides, there are other places we could have had it. Nymphy, you're the only relative I have left! I would have liked to have seen you get married."

"Ok, since I am the only relative you have left, I won't kill you for calling me that. And besides, Sirius, it's not like we can't have a celebration now that we've actually gotten married."

"Well, that's true. And I can throw one hell of a party ..."

I can just see the gears turning in Sirius' head.

"Just give me a date and a time and we'll have a real event!" Sirius exclaims.

"Well, maybe we'll wait until after Hermione and Harry's wedding," Remus suggests.

"Why so long?" Harry asks.

"Harry, as much as you and Hermione think that your wedding day isn't a huge deal, to the rest of the wizarding world, it is. It's a sign of hope. If the man who defeated Voldemort is living happily, then surely the rest of the world can as well," Remus tells.

"I just wish the world wouldn't place their lives in my hands so much," Harry says and droops his head.

"Don't take offense, Harry!" Tonks shrieks. "People just love you that much!"

"I suppose so. But, tonight is about you guys! A toast!" Harry shouts as he lifts his mug. "To the new Mr. and Mrs. Remus and Tonks Lupin!"

Everyone laughs and raises their mugs as well.

"Cheers!"

"So, Padfoot, this now makes you the last Marauder to not take the plunge," Remus notes.

"Hey! Harry's not married!" Sirius defends.

"_Yet_," I emphatically remark.

"Yes, well, when I find the right woman to become Mrs. S.P. Snuffles, then I'll know. However, I have yet to meet such a special lady. It's very difficult to date when for 15 years, you were thought to be a convicted killer."

I think about what Sirius said. He makes a very good point. How on earth would he be able to find a date when most of the world still has it in their heads that he killed a baker's dozen worth of people?

"Well, guys, it's getting late and I've got a class with the Slytherins first thing in the morning. Gotta be on my toes for those snakes," Harry says.

"Harry!" I reprimand. "You're a professor now!"

"What? It's their mascot! That's a safe term!"

Everyone laughs at poor Harry and we stand to leave.

After I hug Tonks good-bye, Sirius walks up to Remus and shakes his hand.

"Moony, old friend, I want you to know that I give my full blessing to your marriage. Welcome to the family, this crazy, bigoted, narrow-minded family. My mother would completely lose it if she knew there was a werewolf in the family! I wish she were alive to see this!"

Sirius gives that maniacal laugh that those who don't know him fear, bids us all goodnight and Apparates out.

Harry and I each congratulate Tonks and Remus and Apparate home as well.

"See! I told you there was marriage involved," I tell Harry as we get ready for bed.

"Well, that's partially true. You said that they were engaged, not already married."

"Close enough."

I pause. He notices.

"Hermione, stop worrying."

"How do you even know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you. You're worried about receiving Luna's draft tomorrow of the Skeeter scandal article."

"Fine, maybe I am. But aren't you? Aren't we releasing a dragon?"

"I don't see it that way, Mione. I see it as us getting rid of someone who has plagued us and countless others for too long. She's broken the law how many times!"

"You're right."

"And maybe she'll give up her informant at Hogwarts."

I nod. Hopefully that's true. I'm dying to know who it is.

Suddenly a face pops into my head. I think I know who it is! But I'm going to keep it to myself until I know for sure.


	14. The Big Story

A/N: Here we go again! Another chapter just to clean up my evil plot bunnies' messes. Here's the chapter that will take care of the Skeeter outrage. Hopefully, after this, it'll be all about the wedding (like it was supposed to from the start).

Many, many thanks to those of you who have stuck with the story through out. We're getting there!

The movie quotes from the last chapter were:

**From "Clue"**

**Wadsworth: Can you keep a secret?**

**Col. Mustard: Yes.**

**Wadsworth: So can I.**

And **from "The Matrix"**

**Oracle: No one can tell you you're in love, you just know it, through and through, balls to bones.**

No one got them!

* * *

As the morning light wakes me, I realize that I didn't have those curtains open. I look towards the window and find Harry sitting with Hedwig on his arm, absently-mindedly petting her.

"Good morning," he says with that still-sleepy tone to his voice that I find so sexy.

"I take it Hedwig's arrival is what woke you?" I ask as I notice that it's still 15 minutes before the alarm normally goes off.

Hedwig hoots softly as if to apologize

"That's ok, girl," he replies as he sends her up to her perch. "Yeah, I didn't mean to wake you, though."

"That's ok. What did she bring?"

"The article."

"Oh. Well, bring it over, let's read it together."

Harry climbs onto the bed and hands me the parchment. We both begin to silently read.

_Skeeter Secret finally revealed!_

_By Luna Weasley_

_After years of never knowing just how_ Daily Prophet _reporter Rita Skeeter always gets her stories,_ The Quibbler _has finally found out! After interviewing just a few of the witches and wizards that she has placed into scandals with her "ground breaking" articles, this reporter has come to learn that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus!_

_That's right, in the tiny form of a water beetle, Ms. Skeeter has been able to spy on and report about topics that she should have normally known nothing about. How else would she have known so many minute details about Harry Potter's life (especially during his days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) if not for her cunning and devious ways?_

_After years of maliciously "covering" the events in Mr. Potter's life, his silence has finally been broken._

_"Of course, we knew. We caught her while we were still in school. But then, we thought that she had given up on all of that and would stop using that power to get unfair scoops. But once she spied on my best friend's wedding and reported about my own upcoming wedding, I knew it was time to admit what had happened."_

_Kind-hearted Harry Potter had hoped that Ms. Skeeter would change. He was actually willing to let her go with the promise that she never use such low tactics again. Well, once that promise was broken, Mr. Potter knew he had to act._

_Other people affected by her sometimes libelous reporting include: Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley (both best friends to Harry Potter), Mr. Sirius Black (who, after being declared innocent of all crimes, received no retraction from the stories of Ms. Skeeter's insisting his guilt), Mr. Albus Dumbledore (whose sanity was always in question by Ms. Skeeter) and countless others!_

The Quibbler_ can only hope that this report will cause the authorities to act and finally put Rita Skeeter away and punish her for her crimes!_

"Wow. Um, that was a bit harsh," I whisper.

I wait a few seconds before glancing at Harry. He's not as fast of a reader as I am. Finally he looks up.

"I think it was fine. It said that she's hurt people, it told that she's broken the law and it calls for the authorities to charge her. Perfect if you ask me."

I bite my lower lip.

"Ok, then. Send Hedwig to tell Luna it's perfect. We'll probably see it in tomorrow's _Quibbler_."

"Hermione, we won't do this if you're uncomfortable. But remember what we said? We don't want her following our kids! Or our friends!"

"No, you're right. We have to stop her. Send Hedwig."

Harry rushes to the desk and scribbles a note for Luna and Ron approving the article.

"Ok, Hedwig, take this to Ron and Luna," he says as he tied the note to her leg. "And hurry, before Hermione changes her mind!"

He opens the window for the snowy owl and watches her take flight.

"It'll be fine, Mione. Honestly."

"Ok. Well, let's get ready. Don't want to keep your Slytherins waiting!"

"Hey! They're not my Slytherins! They're still Severus "I'm a greasy git" Snape's Slytherins."

I laugh as I leave to take my shower.

Once we get to the school, Harry runs to his classroom and I open up the library. It's so peaceful this early in the morning. It's on days like today that I like to pretend that life is just as calm as the library. That maybe I'm just engaged to a normal guy with a normal family. Not some famous avenger of the wizarding world. And there's certainly no psycho reporter stalking us.

Suddenly, I hear the clicking of heels rushing towards me.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Minerva calls to me.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"I was just wondering how the article came out? Harry mentioned to me that Luna was going to write it."

"Actually, quite well. It should be in tomorrow's _Quibbler_," I tell her.

"Smashing. Hermione, is everything ok?"

And at that moment, I realize why this woman is who I look up to. She's all business until it matters and then she's all heart.

"Minerva, I'm having such a hard time knowing that I'm sending someone to Azkaban! I mean, she's an awful person, but she's still a person."

"Oh, dear. Don't be so upset about it. Did you feel bad when Lucius Malfoy went to Azkaban?"

"Well, no..."

"And when his son and Bellatrix Lestrange joined him?"

"Of course not, but -"

"Then why are you so tormented about this woman? I'm sure it wasn't an easy decision to make, but trust me, it's the right one. That woman has disrupted enough lives!"

"Minerva ... What has she done to you?" I ask, catching a glimpse of something in her eye.

My old professor sighs. "She's hurt a lot of people that I love."

I notice something in her eyes; something that says she's not telling me everything, but it's not my business to ask.

Just then, a group of students come into the library.

"Well, Madam Granger, I look forward to reading that article tomorrow," she states, now back in her "Professor McGonagall" persona.

"As will I, Professor McGonagall," I reply with a quick smile.

She returns the smile and leaves the library.

Before I know it, Harry is entering the library to bring me lunch.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," he says.

"Gee, how intuitive, finding the librarian in the library," I tease.

"Hey, I don't have to give you the pumpkin pie I brought!"

"Ok, ok"

Harry knows how much I love pumpkin anything.

After a delicious lunch, it's time to get back to work. I'm currently ordering a new bunch of books for the school and it's time for Harry's favorite class, the 7th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Have fun with your prodigies," I tell him before we kiss.

"I will. See you at dinner," he replies. "Love you."

"Love you, too." And I watch him leave, not realizing that all the students are giggling at us.

Finally, the time rolls around to head down to dinner. I hand the library over to Patty and make my way to the Great Hall.

Just as dinner is ending, Harry turns to me.

"Let's leave as soon as we're done. There's some wedding stuff we need to discuss."

"That's fine. Let me finish my pumpkin juice and I'll be ready."

As soon as I'm done, we say our farewells and floo home.

"Ok, what's up?" I ask.

"Well, it's aboutthebachelorparty," Harry rushes.

"Uh-huh. And what about it?"

"Well, I mean ... Ron ... he has these ideas ... and I don't want to do anything that will upset you ... and I ... and ... Merlin, Mione, say something and stop me already."

"I think you're doing just fine on your own," I laugh.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!" I mock. "Oh, come on. Look, do I like the idea of you guys going to some strip club and having you gawk at half naked witches - or worse - dancing? No, I don't. But I also trust you. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. And besides, the press would have a field day if you got caught."

"I don't really want to go to one of those places. But Ron insists that it's the proper bachelor party kind of thing."

"Harry, it's your party. Do what you want to do. Don't let Ron push you into having a bachelor party for the both of you since he never got one."

He gets quiet as if he never realized that that was Ron's exact plan.

"Hmmm ... you know, you're right. That's exactly what he's doing!"

"Of course, Harry. So just put your foot down and go where you want to go. You defeated Voldemort! You can certainly tell your best friend where you want your bachelor party! Just don't give me any details."

"I wouldn't dream of it! Do you know where you girls are going?"

"Nowhere. I wanted to have an old fashioned Muggle sleepover. We're going to Ginny's apartment for it. But I know I won't be able to get completely away with a clean night. They're bound to have some surprise for me since Ginny will be there."

"Ginny! Surely not!" Harry replies with all the sarcasm he can muster.

"I know. It's shocking. Anyway, is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, actually. I just don't want to make you mad with this."

"Harry, I know it's what you guys do. Like I said, just don't give me the details. Just try not to do anything that will get me mad or get you on the front page of the _Prophet_."

"Yeah, after tomorrow, I really want to try to stay out of the news. Merlin knows the papers will be all over the wedding."

"Let's not talk about that. Is there anything we've forgotten to do? I've got my dress, we ordered the flowers, the food and cake is taken care of, the Great Hall is booked and ready, we've got the bridal party together, the bridesmaids dresses are ordered and you guys have gone for your tuxes, right?"

"Er, um ..."

"Harry Potter! You guys haven't gone for your tuxes yet?"

"Well, it's very hard to schedule everyone ..." he stammers.

"You and Neville both have weekends off and Ron doesn't have much to do since it's the off-season. Sirius certainly has nothing to do as well!"

"Ok, ok. We're being lazy! I'll owl all the guys very soon."

"You'd better. I know we've got 3 months to go, but on the other hand, there's only 3 months left!

"You're right. I'll owl the guys during my break tomorrow morning."

"Good. Now, how do you want to spend the rest of the night?"

"Well, we could play chess ... or we could make out like 6th years."

"Why, Professor Potter! Are you flirting with me?"

"Oh, Madam Granger, I'm trying to do a lot more than that!" he says as he sweeps me into his arms and begins to kiss me.

Merlin, I can't wait to be married to this man!

After a very full night of that, bedtime rolls around and I'm thoroughly worn out.

And before I know it, it's morning and I'm left with sweet memories.

But, breaking me from my reverie is the sound of an owl at the window. It's the _Quibbler_ delivery owl. Mr. Lovegood must have rushed us a copy, because it never comes this early. Harry is still asleep, so I slip out of bed to pay for the paper, but the owl flies away before I can pay it. Must be on the house. I walk back over and climb carefully onto the bed. But all the movement wakes Harry, so we glance at the paper together. Sure enough, front and center is the article about Rita. Nothing to do now but wait.

We get ready for the day as usual, but we're much quieter.

When we get to the school, we were mobbed just as we expected to be.

"Bloody brilliant, you two!"

"About time someone exposed her!"

"How long has she been at it?"

Harry puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles shrilly.

"Listen! There's not much I can tell you that you didn't already read. Hopefully, something will come from Luna's article."

Everyone pauses and begins to disperse, discussing the article the entire time.

"Well, I still think it was brilliant."

"I can't believe she's been doing that."

"How can anyone do that?"

"Well, that wasn't so bad," I say as Harry wraps his arm around my waist.

"Professor Potter, Madam Granger, may I have a word?" Professor Dumbledore calls from behind us.

We freeze. Even this many years out of the school and we're still scared of that man.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I reply as calmly as I can.

"May I see the two of you in my office?"

"Yes, of course," Harry says, grabbing my hand.

When we arrive at Dumbledore's office, we find there's a student already in there.

"Gina? What are you doing here?" Harry asks.

"Miss Gnatty has something she'd like to tell the both of you," Dumbledore says calmly.

However, I don't need to explain. I know why she's here. I've pieced it together.

"Professor Potter, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do it! But my aunt, she's got this way of making people do what she wants!"

"Gina, wait!" Harry interrupts. "What are you talking about? Who is your aunt?"

"It's Rita Skeeter, isn't it?" I ask.

Gina can only nod as she stares at the ground.

"It was you! You were her informant!" Harry says as the answer finally comes to him.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore answers for her.

"But, why?" Harry asks.

"I don't know. My aunt, she's got some sort of power where you just do what she asks."

"Did she use an unforgivable on you?" I ask, hoping that this girl (however much I don't like her) didn't have to be subjected to that.

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. But something she did made me spy on you both. I would wait for you guys in the halls or in the teacher's lounge, then I would listen if I heard you guys talking, especially if it was about the wedding. I really couldn't stop myself!"

For a few moments, the four of us are quiet. Finally, Harry speaks up.

"Why are you telling us now?"

"Because I saw the article this morning and I didn't want to get into worse trouble. I knew I was doing it and I knew I would be in trouble for it." She looks directly at Harry. "But you have to believe me, Professor Potter, Madam Granger, that I didn't want to make things worse for you."

She begins to cry.

"Miss Gnatty, would you mind waiting outside while I speak with Professor Potter and Madam Granger?" Dumbledore asks.

She nods and leaves. Dumbledore soundproofs the room - just in case.

"Do you believe her?" he asks.

"I do believe that she thinks she couldn't stop," Harry answers.

"Do you really, Harry? I mean, I believe that Rita can be underhanded, but mind control?" I say.

"I got a pretty good moment of eye contact with her. She's telling the truth," Harry says simply and Dumbledore smiles knowingly.

"Oh! Sneaky."

"So, what do we do? I mean, should she be punished?" Harry asks.

"I'm afraid I do not know, Harry," Dumbledore says softly. "She wasn't under the control of any unforgivable curses, yet she did do it."

"I think the issue becomes that while she really wasn't under anything, but she thought she was. I don't even know what kind of a spell that is."

"She must have confused her somehow," I offer. "Made her think she wanted to spy on us, but she really didn't."

"So, do we punish her?" Harry inquires.

"Well, I don't want her expelled or anything, but I think I have a different idea," I begin.

After I explain my idea to Dumbledore and Harry, we call Gina back into the room.

"Miss Gnatty, Madam Granger and Professor Potter have an idea for your punishment," Dumbledore tells her.

She doesn't even bat an eye, as if she expected punishment.

"You are to be the founding member of _The Hogwarts Spell_. That's just a temporary name. It's a school newspaper. Or, at least it will be," I tell her.

"Come on, I can't write!" Gina yells.

"Gina, you could write well, if you only concentrated. I've read your papers, they're good, but they just need some polishing. And with some practice, like the paper, you'll be as good as the rest of your family," Harry says.

"This may be the strangest punishment ever," Gina sighs.

"Well, there's work involved," I begin. "You have to promote it, gather other writers, editors, illustrators, and such. I'll give you a submission deadline and you'll get others to enter writing samples to me and I'll assign students their tasks. I'll be the faculty advisor to the project."

"Um, ok. I think I can do that," Gina says shakily.

"Do you understand why we're giving you this task?" Dumbledore asks.

"I think so," she replies. "You want me to understand about truth in the media and how to be an honest reporter, and not like my aunt."

"You are most correct. And I also want written formal apologies to Professor Potter, Madam Granger, and Ron and Luna Weasley."

"Professor Potter, Madam Granger, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I never meant to cause any trouble. I can't believe my own aunt would do this to me," Gina cries.

"It's ok, Gina. Just don't let us down on this project, ok? Who knows, maybe you'll be the student to cover our wedding for the paper," I say with a grin. Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all.

She smiles at me and nods.

"Well, Miss Gnatty, I believe it is time for you to get back to class. Please tell Professor Sprout that I am most sorry for the disruption," Dumbledore says as he escorts her out.

Just as she is leaving, Professor McGonagall bursts in.

"Albus, Harry, Hermione! They got her!"

Those are the words I was praying for and dreading all at the same time. "They got her!"

"Rita? They picked her up?" Harry asks excitedly.

"Yes! I just heard it on the Wireless! They're holding her trial tomorrow."

"Can we go?" Harry asks.

"Well, I can only assume that the both of you will be called as witnesses. You'll probably have to go," Minerva says.

"That's fine with me. I can get Patty to cover for me in the library, Harry do you think someone can cover for you?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. I only have 2 classes tomorrow. Maybe I'll ask … Severus."

He looks like it may just cause him physical pain to ask.

"Yes, well, we'll have to see what happens. The point is that we all need to be at that trial!" Minerva says a bit louder than she meant to.

"And we will," Harry insists.

Poor Minerva. It sure seems like she's taking this Rita Skeeter thing just as hard as the rest of us.

"Very well," Dumbledore speaks up. "I will arrange for a portkey to take us all to the Ministry tomorrow to testify or preside."

"Just let us know the time," Harry says.

"Yes. We will see you later, Harry, Hermione," he says walking towards us and the door and basically making us walk as well.

I get the feeling that he's trying to push us out.

"Ok, well, have a good day, Minerva, Albus," I'm just barely able to get out before the door closes in my face.

"Well then. It's been an interesting morning," I joke.

"You could say that. I'm glad we found our leak, but I'm sorry that it was her. I've always suspected that she's had a hard life."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I've always disliked her because I thought she was snippy!"

"I'll have to check her records, but I think it's possible that she's been living with her aunt recently. Her parents may be dead."

"Oh," is all I can say. I know how much Harry hates dealing with the subject of orphans, so I move on. "Well, I should get to the library to help those thirsty-for-knowledge students!"

"Yes, and you should skirt the subject as well," Harry says with that grin of his.

I blush.

"It's ok. I know you're just trying to protect me. Now, get to your books."

I kiss him goodbye and we go off towards our offices.

The day goes by as usual and tonight we have dinner at home. It's better than being bombarded with questions.

As we get into bed, Harry turns to me.

"Will you be ok tomorrow? I can probably just do all of the testifying for the both of us. Merlin knows my testimony will probably count enough for 3 people."

"No. I want to do it. She's put far too much pressure on our lives and on the lives of our family and friends. I want to end it."

"Ok. Your choice. Good night, Mione. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," I sigh as I cuddle against him and fall asleep.

As morning arrives, and we begin to get ready, my nerves begin to get the best of me. I've never liked places like that. Especially since Harry's trial there.

"Mione, trust me. This will work out," he says as he straightens his tie.

"You're right. Just let me find my other shoe … I know it's … here somewhere," I mumble from halfway under the bed.

"_Accio_ Mione's shoe!" Harry calls and my shoe narrowly misses my head as it shoots past.

"Why do you always forget about magic when you're nervous?" he chuckles.

"I don't _always_. I remembered magic when you defeated Voldemort."

"When _we_ defeated him. Never leave yourself out of that. And you never forget it when it really counts, but sometimes …"

"Look, I was raised Muggle. Sometimes it just –"

He cuts me off with a kiss.

"Yes, I know. I was raised the same way. Now," he helps me to stand and sits me on the bed. "Let's finish getting ready." He takes the summoned shoe and slips it onto my foot and then takes the other one from the floor and repeats with the other foot. "All set?"

"I think so."

There are tons of butterflies in my stomach, but it's not from the trial, it's from Harry's simple act of love. I can't believe he loves me.

Finally, we're ready to go and we floo to Dumbledore's office. A quick cleanup spell and it's time to leave.

Albus, Minerva, Harry and I each grab the giant ring that would transport us to the Ministry.

The place is packed as we enter and find our seats already waiting.

The whole thing goes about as well as I could expect. Harry and I each tell about the experiences we had in school with that woman and just what I learned about her. We each end expressing our fears about what would happen if she continued like this. Minerva then expresses her opinions on the stand as well. Harry gasps as she finishes like he's just had a revelation. I'll ask about that later. Lupin and Sirius each speak and even Dumbledore gives some choice words.

Finally, it's all over and Dumbledore stands.

"Rita Skeeter, this court has found you guilty on the charges of being an unregistered animagus. By using this power, you spied on others and slandered them in your 'journalism.'" (And Albus actually uses finger quotes.) "With the additional charges of harassment and slander, and another charge of child endangerment,we sentence you to 25 years in Azkaban. My thanks to those who testified today."

And with that, Dumbledore joins his fellow judges and leaves the room.

"Damn you, Harry Potter!" Rita screams as they drag her away. "Couldn't just let things go! No, you have to protect your little trollop!"

Something in Harry's eyes glows and instantly Rita can't speak.

"I'd have loved to do something stronger, but we are in a courtroom," he says with a blush.

"My hero!" I cry as I hug him.

"Brilliant work, the both of you!" Minerva says happily as she hugs us both. "Thank you so much for being here."

"It's really no problem, Minerva," I reply, a bit confused.

"Well, I must check on Albus, then back to the school," she says. "I'll see you later!"

And then she's off.

"Is she acting strange today?" I ask Harry.

"Yeah, but she's got her reasons," he replies.

"And those would be?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."

So, we march to the lobby from where we can Apparate home.

I actually beat Harry to the Disapparating and leave before him, I'm so excited to be out of this place.

Once we're home, it's just time for lunch, but since we left our responsibilities to others, we decide to take the day off.

We go to the bedroom to change into our comfy lounging clothes.

I lie down on the bed and encourage Harry to follow.

He cuddles up behind me and begins the story, knowing that I'm dying for the answer.

"All right, now, this secret never leaves this room. Ok?"

I nod.

"Fine. Albus and Minerva are a couple."

"What!" I screech as I sit up, almost knocking Harry back.

"Calm down! It's been like this for a while from what I can tell. Maybe since my parents were in school."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?"

"Well, apparently my powers of Legilimency have been growing. I made eye contact with her when she was on the stand and the thought just came flying into me. I didn't mean to! She was just projecting I guess with all the emotions flying around."

"Hmmm." I get to thinking. "Now I think I know what was bothering her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait right there!"

I run to the fireplace and floo Patty. I warn her that I'm coming in, but not staying.

I rush to the old copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and cast a spell that cross-referenced Dumbledore and McGonagall's names. Only one issue rises from the pile.

I quickly make a copy of the article and rush home.

"It's true!" I scream as I run back into the bedroom.

"Hmm?"

"They must be dating! Look! Skeeter tried to write an article about them! She wanted to expose them together! That's why Minerva was so upset."

I show him the article.

"Ok, but it's more than dating. Hermione, they got married."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Well, it was way after this article; apparently right after the war. I guess they were waiting until it was all over like I was."

"_Another _couple eloped?"

"Well, not as much as the Lupins – now that sounds weird to say – but I guess it was an elopement. I think they just wanted to keep it out of the papers."

"But they have separate quarters at the school!"

"Mione, magic is a wonderful thing."

"Oh yeah. Wow. Well, our wedding had better get here soon."

"Why is that?" Harry asks.

"Because I'd like to at least beat Sirius down the aisle!"

Harry laughs and encourages me to take a nap. I'm not really to argue with him about that, but I just keep thinking about the day. We finally got Rita. We were safe for 25 years. And I heard rumors of trying to take her Animagus powers away from her. I don't know how, but I won't complain about it. And, another couple married. Maybe it was something in the water. Either way, just another reminder that my wedding was right over the horizon!

A/N: Ok, I know the Albus and Minerva thing may be a little out there. I've written it before and always thought it was kinda cute. And age is just a state of mind, people, especially in the magical community. But in this story, I just wanted to surprise Harry and Hermione with someone _else_ that got married before them. :)

Also, I know a lot of you saw the Gina thing coming. I didn't try to hide her too much. I love when I, as the reader, can know something that the characters don't. Many gold stars to all you who knew Miss Gnatty was the culprit (gl2004, Lady Knight 1215 -- good job! Sorry if I missed anyone!). I let her off a bit easier than I originally meant to, since her real life counterpart is such a thorn in my side. But, I decided to make Rita the real bad guy.


	15. A Christmas Interlude

A/N: Ok, this is just a short little chapter I tossed together because I missed both of Harry and Hermione's birthdays and I wanted some extra fluff and something to string the previous and next chapters together.

* * *

I can't believe how wonderful things have gotten since we had Rita locked up. Sure, there have been requests left and right for follow-up interviews, but Harry and I have agreed to only give interviews to Luna. She's the only one we trust.

But the only thing on my mind right now is Christmas. It's tomorrow and I'm worried about my gift for Harry. I know he'll say he loves whatever I get him, but the goal is for him to _actually_ love whatever I get him.

This year, I did a ton of research and made him a family tree tapestry like Sirius' (only without the shameful scorch marks). I thought he would enjoy seeing his family background. I didn't have time to get one for his mother's side, but maybe I can get that one in time for his birthday. As it is, this one goes back all the way to Godric Gryffindor himself. I'm pretty proud of myself on this.

And I'm certain Harry will like to see his family, but will it bring up bad feelings? What if this makes him more sad than happy? Why have I turned into such a worrier and a whiner? I can't wait for this wedding to be over so I can go back to normal! Mum insists that she was like this before she married my father, and she was twice my age. I don't know if that was supposed to be a good thing or not, so I just nodded and smiled when she told me.

As for now, I'm waiting for Harry to get home so we can go to Ron and Luna's Christmas party. They're so excited to host their first one, but it's gonna be difficult with _all_ the Weasleys there. Yikes.

Currently, he's out buying Ron's present. I told him he was cutting it very, very close, but he barely cared, since we aren't exchanging gifts with Ron and Ginny until they come to our flat after Christmas. Harry said it finally occurred to him what to buy and he wouldn't buy anything until the perfect gift came to him. I shrug as I finish wrapping Ginny's present from us.

Finally, I hear the crack of his return in the other room.

"In here, Harry!" I call.

"Ok, what do you think?" he asks as he holds up a box.

"What is it?"

"Ron's gift. Well, it's for the whole family. Mostly for the baby, but it's supposed to keep babies entertained, so that's a gift for Ron and Luna as well. The salesman says they're very popular. I just had to get it customized for Ron."

I look closer at the box and see that it's a mobile for the crib. It's Quidditch themed. Little brooms, snitches and players dressed as the Chudley Cannons. It's … different. Ron will love it.

"You hate it," he sighs.

"I do not!" I defend. "It may not be my first choice, but I think Ron will love it. And I think Luna will find it charming."

He beams.

"Great, then let's get going!"

We Apparate to Ron and Luna's and find the party already going. (Well, what can you expect with all 7 Weasley siblings, their significant others and Molly and Arthur already there?)

I run to Ginny who is sitting alone as Harry makes his way to Ron.

"Hey, Gin," I say as I plop down next to her. "Is there a reason you're sitting alone when there's a million people here?"

"Lonely," she replies.

"With a million people?"

"Just without someone."

"Oh. No significant other this holiday? What happened to Brad?"

"Brad was the one before Michael and we broke up yesterday," she replies.

Ouch, that's cold. And has she had _that_ many boyfriends?

"Sorry. Got them mixed up. Don't worry about it, Gin. The right guy is probably right around the corner. He may be right under your nose!"

"Like you and Harry?" she asks with a shake to her voice.

"Maybe. Maybe you've been friends with him for years and he's secretly been pining for you!"

"Or maybe it's a pipe dream."

"Ginerva Weasley! I don't want to hear that from you! There is a man out there for you and you will find him!"

"Yes, mum, geez."

"Sorry. I just hate to see you like this. You've got so many people here that love you. Just forget about being single and have fun with them."

"It's hard to forget about being single when you're the only single person in a room of couples."

"I'll give you that. But come on, we'll have fun!" I tell her as I pull her off of the couch and into the crowd.

"Well, looks who's decided to join us!" Ron shouts.

Ginny shoots Ron a hand gesture that earns her a second "Ginerva Weasley!" (this one from her mother).

As the night wears down, I ask everyone I can about Harry's present and their opinions of it. Everyone agrees that it's a wonderful gift. That makes me feel better. Considering that Christmas is now in 1 hour.

I quickly search for Harry and find him on the couch with Julienne and Joseph, each of them snuggled up to each side of him and sleeping peacefully. It warms my heart.

"How are you planning on getting home, Uncle Harry?" I whisper as I kneel in front of them.

"I have no idea," he replies. "But I wouldn't wake them for anything. Look how peaceful they look."

The twins looked like little angels with Joseph's thumb in his mouth and Julienne's fist grasping Harry's shirt.

"Think Bill and Fleur will let us take them home?" he asks with a grin.

"You want them? Take them!" Bill says as he happens by.

"Well, maybe not tonight, but I think we could certainly watch them some night if Mummy and Daddy need some time off," I offer.

"You, Hermione, are my new best friend!" Bill says as he presses a kiss to the top of my head. "However, it is time to get these two home. So, give me trouble-maker one," he whispers as he picks up Joseph. "And I'll send Fleur over for trouble-maker two."

Harry looks down at Julienne. "She's so precious. I think I'd like one just like her."

"I can handle that," I reply.

Just then, Fleur shuffles over. "Thank you, Harry. I've got her from here," she says as she scoops Julienne up, somehow getting her to let go of Harry's shirt in the process.

"Good night, Fleur," I tell her as she walks away.

"Bonsoir," she replies softly. (A/N: Sorry if that's wrong, my French sucks)

Harry stands up and surveys the scene around him. These redheads are really the only family he has ever known. Family. It was the most important thing in the world to Harry and I intended to give it to him.

We make our way to the group, say our goodbyes (which takes a long time!) and finally Apparate home.

Once we climb into bed, I snuggle up to Harry and smile.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

"Everything," I reply.

"I see. That narrows it down."

I lightly smack his chest. "Well, there's the Weasleys, Joseph and Julienne, Ginny."

"And all those things have what in common?"

"Family. The Weasleys are obviously the epitome of family, Joseph and Julienne are the product of a loving family and Ginny is scared she'll never have that."

"Even with her entire clan?" Harry asks incredulously.

"One's brothers are no substitute for a husband, or even a boyfriend."

"I see. So, this all breaks down to having a family, i.e. children, with me, your husband."

"Wow, you could have been a psychiatrist!"

Harry smiles.

"I just want to give you everything you've always wanted," I admit.

"You already have."

"No, not until we've got a house full of little ones. I want you to be able to do what your own parents weren't. I want you to raise your children. To love them, to know them, to put them on the Hogwarts Express."

"Not if we move into the school."

"Harry, even if we did move to the school, I'd never deny our children the time on the train. That's where we met!"

"Good point."

"So, how many do you want?"

"Kids?"

"No, trains," I sarcastically reply. "Of course, kids."

"I don't know. I mean, I'd love a few, but not too many. I want to be able to give them equal time. Maybe 3? 4 tops."

"I can handle that. Especially since I'm the one that has to carry and deliver them."

"You'll make a phenomenal mother," he says as he smoothes my hair.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I see how you are with Joey and Julie and I see how you are with the kids at the school. You've got a way with kids. It's because you are the kindest, most caring person I know. Our kids will love you."

"Well, we've got lucky children then, because I know they'll love you too. You'll make a great father. And before you ask why, it's because you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. You were ready to give your life for the world, so I don't even know what to expect that you would do for your babies."

"Anything. I'd do anything for you or our children," he says softly.

"What do you think we'll have?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter. But I always imagined having a girl first. A girl with her mother's brains and curls."

"Poor kid. But if she gets Daddy's eyes, she'll be breaking some hearts."

"And then we'll have a little boy," he adds.

"With that Potter hair and mischievous smile."

"And his mother's deep chocolate eyes. We've got very attractive children so far."

I giggle.

"I can't wait," he says quietly and with a tear in his eye.

"Me neither."

"I love you so much, Mione. You are the one person I can be myself with, insecurities and all. I mean, even with Ron, I've got to be manly Harry. I couldn't cry to him about having children."

"Well, I think Ron may have matured more than you think, but I don't mind seeing this side of you, keeping it to myself."

I feel Harry shift a bit as he checks the clock and then he kisses the top of my head. "Merry Christmas, Mione."

"Merry Christmas, Harry. I can't wait to give you your present."

"I can't wait to give you yours, either. But for now, maybe we should get some sleep."

"That's fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, we're off to dreamland.

As morning breaks, I noticed Harry staring at me.

"Well, it's about time!" he says, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"It's Christmas! Let's go!"

He bounds out of the bed and heads out of the room for the Christmas tree.

I never know how to feel during moments like this. I'm so happy that Harry is finally enjoying life and having fun Christmases, but it just serves as proof that he had none of this when he was a child. Bloody Dursleys.

"Mione!" he calls like an impatient child.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!"

When I get there, he's got my three gifts on the couch and he's holding one as well. I always let him open the first of our traditional three gifts.

"Go ahead, Mr. Impatient," I tell him and he quickly opens the box.

"Wow! A new quill and a snitch shaped holder!" he exclaims. "That's going on my desk as soon as we go back! Now you go!"

I open the first box, which is wrapped so perfectly. Inside, I find a beautiful pearl necklace and matching earrings.

"Harry," I gasp. "They're … beautiful."

"They were my great-grandmother's on my father's side. I know you still need your something old, so there you go."

I'm crying like a baby now. "Well, open your next one."

Harry then opens the box with the newest book on deflecting curses.

He hands me my next present and it's a nameplate for my desk that says "Madam Hermione Potter."

"That's for after the wedding," he explains.

"I figured," I giggle. "Thank you!"

Now's the big one. He slides the enormous box over to him and tears into it. He pulls the huge tapestry out and lays it on the floor.

"Mione," he whispers. "It's … wonderful."

His eyes are misty as his fingers trace over the names as he works his way up and then back down to his own name. "But where's your name?"

"It'll appear after the ceremony. I'm not a Potter yet," I say.

"I see. Ok, open your last one."

I call tell that he's torn between examining the tapestry more or watching me, but he finally tears his eyes away from the family tree to see me.

It's a tiny box and I open it to reveal a stunning gold ring with a sapphire and a ruby.

"Now, I know it's a lot like your engagement ring, but that will change," he begins. "According to the salesman, a new stone will appear after each child is born. It's a mother's ring."

"It's wonderful," I finally choke out. If the necklace didn't get me, then this certainly is.

"Merry Christmas, Mione."

"Merry Christmas, Harry. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

And with that, we share our first kiss of our last Christmas as single people. And I cannot wait for the next one!

* * *

A/N: Ok, that chapter was just for fluff and so there wasn't a 3-month gap in chapters. The next chapter is Hermione's bridal showers (I think she'll have 1 for each side of the family). 


	16. The Bridal Shower

A/N: I know, I know! It's taken forever, AGAIN, for an update. I even had a reviewer at Portkey ask me if I was dead. Thankfully, no, but if you'd see my life lately, you'd know why updates are scarce. I was ahead a chapter or two and then everything went to hell. Regardless, here's the bridal shower everyone's been waiting for. I opted to combine them after all. So, there's just one. Next chapter should be the bachelor/bachelorette parties, then the rehearsal, then the getting ready, the ceremony, the reception and then we're all done! So, stay tuned, I may get this wrapped up before HBP … I hope.

I had actually forgotten to update here for a little bit, so you guys will get a chapter a day until you catch up with Portkey … it's only 3 chapters. Sorry guys!

* * *

Ok, well, here it is, the day of my bridal shower. We're about 5 weeks from the wedding and I'm getting closer and closer to losing it.

Harry _finally_ got the guys to the tux shop _last week_. I could have killed him. But, luckily (very luckily), they had vests in all the correct sizes (considering the sizes range from Neville, to Sirius and Remus, to Ron). Harry said it was the funniest thing to watch 4 wizards trying to deal with Muggle formal apparel. Poor Ron put his vest on backwards. I wish I could have seen this!

They are heading to the dress robes shop today before making an appearance at the end of my shower, which we are having at the social hall not far from where my parents live.

I hope I don't regret having a combined shower, but I think Minerva, Ginny, Luna, Poppy and Molly can handle themselves. Tonks I'm concerned about, but Remus assured me that he gave her the low-down about what goes on, so I'm hoping for the best.

I'm putting my earrings in now as Harry knocks on the door.

"Since when do you knock on your own bedroom door?" I ask.

"Since I don't know if I'm allowed to see you or not," he replies through the door.

"Harry, that's on the wedding day, not today. Feel free to come in."

"Oh. Ok. Well, how am I supposed to … know?"

Suddenly, he's staring at me.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask self-consciously.

"N-nothing, it's just that you look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love your hair like that."

"Thanks. Now, what are you going to do today?"

"Well, _Mum_, first, me and the guys are going to Madam Malkin's to get our dress robes. Then we're going to get a bite of lunch, possibly visit Quality Quidditch, and then the timing should be right to make our grand appearance at your shower."

"Ok, that'll work. Since you get to have fun and I have to deal with the magical gal pal crew wandering around a Muggle bridal shower."

"Mione, they'll be fine. Emily will show everyone how to act and they won't mess things up. If they do, Molly and Tonks can do a quick memory charm."

"Oh sweet Merlin, this'll be a disaster," I say as I bury my face in my hands.

"Hermione Jane!"

My head snaps up at this.

"Pull yourself together! I know this wedding has been very hard on you and Merlin knows that we've had enough hurdles to get over, but let's face it, it wouldn't be our wedding if it was easy. Now, it's time we pulled ourselves up by our bootstraps and face the wedding music! Go and _enjoy_ your bridal shower! Pretend that Molly and Tonks and Ginny and crew aren't magical, they're just women you know and they want to support you in your wedding. Skeeter is out of the picture now, Miranda is taken care of, everyone we know has gotten married, but it's ok, because now it's our turn. No more whiny Hermione! I know that's not you."

Under normal circumstances, he would have gotten a glare for calling me whiny (and he did get a little one), but he's right. I have been a bit off lately and that was going to change.

"You're right. I haven't really taken the time to enjoy all of this. Well, now I am. I will have fun at my shower! I'm getting a bunch of presents!"

"Bloody right!"

"And I shouldn't worry that the wedding is just a month away! I should be happy about it!"

"Yeah!"

"And I should get moving if I don't want to be late!"

"Yeah! – Oh, yeah, you should."

"Ok, have fun with the boys. Don't be too late, ok?"

"Will do, captain! Have fun, and get lots of stuff for us!"

"I'll bring home all the loot! I love you," I say as I kiss him quickly.

"Love you too."

With a wink, I Apparate to my parents' house.

"Mum? Are you ready?" I call.

"In a minute, dear!" she yells from their room.

My father comes out though.

"Hello, Hermione!"

"Hi, Daddy."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. I'm not one for being the center of attention, so this will be weird, but it'll be fun."

"Harry coached you on that, didn't he?"

"Maybe a little," I admit.

"Fair enough. He at least got you to say it. I can't believe my baby's getting married in a month."

"Well, believe it! I'll soon be Mrs. Hermione Potter. None of that Mrs. Harry Potter rubbish. I have my own name, thank you."

"That's my girl," my father laughs and puts an arm around me.

"Ok, Hermione, I'm all set. Wow, sweetie, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks," I say with a blush. I'm really not used to getting told that so much.

"You're very welcome. Now, let's get going."

We each kiss my father and get in the car to go.

As soon as we get there, Ginny, Luna and Molly Apparate in.

"Hermione, can I help decorate?" Ginny asks.

"Well, sure. That'd be a time saver," I reply.

Ginny takes the box of supplies and Tonks arrives with a crash.

"Bloody chairs," she mutters. "Wotcher, all! Need any help?"

"Sure," Ginny replies. "Care to hang the umbrellas?"

"Umbrellas? What do we need these for?" Tonks asks as she opens the paper decorations.

"It's a Muggle thing," Mum responds.

"Remus is right. You Muggles _are_ fascinating," Tonks laughs, shaking her head and levitating the umbrellas around.

"Sorry, Tonks, but you'll have to make it seem like you taped those up there. We're gonna have some Muggles here and we can't have things floating," I say.

"Fine, fine," she grumbles.

Within minutes, the place looks great. There are crimson and gold streamers everywhere. Even more balloons of the same colors and a few cardboard umbrellas and brides, just for good measure.

Molly, during all of this, was moving tables, while Mum was putting the tablecloths on them. Ginny and I were putting the placemats and plastic ware down. Luna, looking quite pregnant now, hung the ivy with little fairy lights (charmed to look electric), on the head table.

As soon as the place looked nice, Molly went to the kitchen where she found that Arthur had sent all the food she'd been working on.

"Well, that makes things easier," she cheerfully calls. "Lunch is almost ready!"

Now the guests are arriving. I knew it wasn't going to be a huge affair. It's not like I have a big family, and the only family Harry has now is the Weasleys. My father's mother (Grandma Ruth) and aunts (Betty and Jean) just showed up. Followed by my father's 3 cousins (Maureen, Mindy and Carol). And there's Minerva and Poppy. Mum's mother (my "Nana" Natalie) and sister (Debbie) just walked through the door. A few of the ladies Mum works with are now here. And Patty from the library and Irma Pince arrive at the same time as well. Finally, the other 5 Weasley daughters-in-law show up. Fleur has Julienne with her. She looks so cute! That seems to be everyone. I knew it wasn't going to be that big of a deal, but it means the world to me that these people have come to celebrate Harry and I.

Now that everyone seems situated, I get my bridesmaids and everyone together and stand in front.

"Um, hi everyone! Thank you so much for being here! First, I have to thank my beautiful bridesmaids Luna Weasley and Ginny Weasley for helping me throughout all of this. I want to thank Tonks Lupin for helping to decorate as well. I want everyone to meet my wonderful Mum, Emily Granger and Harry's adoptive mum Molly Weasley, without either of them, today wouldn't be possible. Also, I'd like everyone to meet my adorable flower girl, Miss Julienne Weasley."

Julie bashfully waves from her mother's lap.

"Now, it's time to eat the wonderful lunch that Molly has prepared for us."

I feel like Dumbledore announcing the Welcome Feast.

Everyone sits and waits for my table to get their food first, then there's a rush to the food. It all smells so wonderful.

As we eat, Luna and I chat. She's on her second plate already. Soon enough, it's time for the games. I feel silly, but this is what Mum suggested.

First up, everyone had to unscramble a list of "Wedding Words." Ginny goes through the answers with everyone.

"… and number 20, honeymoon. Ok, who got all 20?" No one raises their hand. "19?" Nope. "18?" Three hands shoot up (Minerva, Aunt Jean and Sarah). Ginny hands them prizes and we move on to the next game.

"Ok, for this game, I hope you were paying attention to what Hermione looked like today because she's gone! Answer the questions to the best of your recollection," Luna instructs.

I feel very silly, hiding in the kitchen. I hear a lot of murmuring as the guests all ask each other just what color my top was (pink) or if my hair was up (it is).

Once I'm allowed back out, Luna uses me as a model to answer the questions.

"She is wearing a pink top … her hair is up … she is not wearing a watch …" (After the time-turner situation, I tend not to.)

Angelina, Alicia, Nana and Grandma all win from this.

Then, the ladies are given a few minutes to fill in a "Bridal Bingo" card. They'll scratch off things as I open my gifts.

Ginny and Tonks start to move the presents to the head table. Luna is situated with a notebook to write down who gets me what, to make writing thank yous that much easier.

The first gift is from my Nana and Aunt Debbie. It's a beautiful crystal serving dish and a punch bowl to match.

"Thank you! Now we'll just have to have parties to use them!" I joke.

Ginny hands me a very long box next. I open the card and see that it's from Tonks (and Remus). "Aww, it's a wreath hanger for the door. And it says "The Potters" on it!"

"We know Christmas is over," Tonks pipes up. "But you can hang other wreaths too! Remus wanted to do that, so now we've always got something on the door."

"Thanks! And thank him for me as well."

Next is the gift from Poppy. It's a first aid kit and book of "modern medicine." I can see the words "and magical cures" on there as well, but I'm guessing that some guests can't.

"Every home should have a first aid kit," she explains.

"Thank you, Poppy! I'm sure this will come in very handy with my klutz running around."

Next comes a present from Mindy, Maureen and Carol. Wow, these are heavy. As I open them, I see that it's a beautiful flatware set and the dishes that match.

"This is so great! We've been using mix and match plates from home and plastic ones we bought. Thanks!"

Tonks hands me a box next from my Grandma. It's a mixer, but a magical one (guaranteed not to splatter everywhere). Someone must have taken her to Diagon Alley for this. I'm touched.

"Grandma! Thank you!"

She winks at me and I wink back. I love her so much!

I open my next gift, which is from her sisters, Aunt Betty and Aunt Jean. It's a knife set, but it must also be from Diagon Alley, since they're guaranteed to never dull and they're self-sharpening.

"These are wonderful. And I bet they work like magic!" I say with a smile to my aunts.

Next is a box in very bright pink paper. It's from the ladies Mum works with. The box is filled with towels; bath towels, kitchen towels, hand towels, you name it, it's in here.

"Thank you so much!" I tell them as Ginny hands me the next box.

This one is from Patty. "I had no clue what to get you, boss," she sheepishly says as I open it. It's a beautiful silver frame.

"Patty, it's lovely!" I exclaim.

"Well, I thought you'd need something to go on your desk after you have the wedding photos."

"Thank you so much. It'll be perfect!"

Irma Pince's is next. I have no idea what she would even think of getting me.

As I open the box, I see that it's a crocheted blanket with our names on it. I forgot that crocheting was a passion of hers after retiring.

"Irma! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Next is the gift from Minerva. It's very heavy. I give her a questioning look as I open it and I see that she's dabbing her eyes. Uh-oh.

Inside is a huge photo album and it's filled with pictures of Harry and I. Plus pictures of our friends.

"There are several pages for each of your years at school. Albus and I racked our brains and _memories_ for what to get you and we _thought_ of that," she tells me. "Hagrid and some others helped as well."

They must have made pictures from pensieves!

"Minerva! Please thank them for me. This is wonderful." Now I'm dabbing my eyes.

And now is the gift from Mum. I'm a weepy mess already!

Inside is a book. It's a memory book. Places for pictures, questions to answer and an envelope for mementos.

"Thanks, Mum!"

"There's more, sweetie," she says.

"Oh! I didn't even notice." I was pretty caught up in the book. Tonks pushes a big package my way. I unwrap it to find a bed set. It's a beautiful comforter and matching sheets. It's a familiar red and gold color as well. I give her a look and she nods. I'm confident that there's no moving lion on it, but it had to be magical nonetheless. I can't wait to get home and unfold it. Then Ginny hands me another box. Inside is a snow globe with the Hogwarts castle in it. As I shake it, I notice a hippogriff with two figures on its back fly by.

"Mum! They're all so beautiful! I can't wait to show Harry the snow globe! Thank you so much!"

She's crying now and making me cry.

"Here, this will make you feel better," Ginny laughs as she hands me next gift. It's a pretty small box and it's awfully light. I'm scared to open it, since Ginny and Luna are cracking up now.

I open the lid a little bit and then slam it shut. Ginny rips the box away from me and quickly shows off the contents.

It is the flimsiest lingerie I have ever seen. The bra (if you can call it that) is just red and gold flowers (people are loving the Gryffindor colors) that seem like they would just be strategically placed. And the panties? Well, that's just a piece of cloth and some strings.

And of course, as she's holding them up, who walks in? Yeah, Harry and company.

"Whoa!" he yells as he walks through the door. The place erupts into laughter and I'm as red as the comforter.

"If I had known there would be gifts like this, I'd have shown up sooner!" he says as he walks over to me.

"Shut up!" I scold, still completely embarrassed.

"Here, these are for you, blushing beauty," Harry says as he hands me a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses.

"Awwww!" everyone sighs.

"You do have one more gift, Hermione," Molly says as she hands me a card, probably hoping to take some attention away from the "lingerie."

The card almost takes forever to read since it's from "Molly, Fleur, Sarah, Penelope, Alicia, Angelina, Luna, Ginny and Julienne." It's a clock just like Molly and Arthur's. Enchanted to look like a Grandfather clock for now, I can see that there are two hands on it for now, but I'm sure it will change.

"Thank you, so much guys," I say, choking back the tears. Hoping not to seem so thrilled about a clock. The Muggles won't understand the significance.

I wipe my tears and look out at my guests.

"Thank you so much for coming and for the wonderful gifts. I'm sure that when we use them, we'll think of you with loving thoughts. Thanks again!"

Everyone begins to line up to say good-bye to me as my friends clean up.

"Well, I think that went well," I say after I hug the last person.

"What'd we get?" Harry asks excitedly.

"I'll show you when we get home," I tell him.

He pouts, but I know it's just because he's excited.

"All right, dearies," Molly begins. "Let's get this packed up and into your flat." She shrinks everything and puts them into a box. "Ok, now, if you need any help with this, let me know, ok?"

"Yes, Molly, but I think we'll be ok. Thank you so much for everything," I say as I pull her into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, anything for my kids. Now, I'd better get home and tend to Arthur. Congratulations sweetie!"

And she Apparates out.

I turn to Ron and Luna. "Ron, get your wife home and off her feet!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replies and then kisses my cheek. "Seems like you had fun."

"It was very nice. Luna, thank you so much for your help!"

She hugs me tightly. "Anytime, Hermione, anytime. Ronald, let's go."

And they're gone as well.

"Ginny, go home. Things are almost done here."

"Well, actually, Neville and I are going to get a bite to eat. Care to join?" she replies.

"No, that's ok," I say as I wink at her.

And with that, Ginny and Neville leave. Harry raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug.

I tell Remus and Tonks to leave as well, to enjoy the rest of the day. And that just leaves Mum, Harry and I.

"Sweetie, it was beautiful. It really was," Mum says as she hugs me.

"Thanks for everything, Mummy. I couldn't have done it without you!" I reply.

"Well, since I've got to drive back, unlike _some people_ I'm going to go now. The place looks clean enough," she jokes.

"Ok, love you," I say.

"Love you too. Both of you," she tells Harry and I.

He smiles and hugs her, telling her he loves her as well.

As she leaves, Harry turns to me.

"Well, let's get home! I want to see what we got!"

Like a kid on Christmas, my Harry will always get this excited over things. And I wouldn't trade it for anything.


	17. The Parties

A/N: Ok, I'm writing these scenes from pure memory. I was one of those shy girls who refused to have anything raunchy at her Bachelorette party. (And I don't regret any of it.) I'm writing Harry's from partially how (I'm told) my husband's went and how I think Harry would react.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

Ok, well, tonight is my bachelorette party. We're two weeks away from the wedding and this is supposed to "relieve my stress." So, why do I feel worse? I shouldn't have let Ginny run this. This won't be what I want. I want a nice dinner and a simple Muggle sleepover. We'll watch movies with hot guys and that's as far as I want it to go. If Keanu Reeves takes his shirt off, fine. But I don't want some half-naked (or worse!) sweaty "pizza delivery guy" gyrating in my face.

I explained this to Ginny and she said she understood. I specifically stated that if a stripper showed up, I was locking myself in the bathroom. Anyone who knows me knows that it's just not me to want that.

So now, Harry and I are each sitting here at the breakfast table, worrying.

I'm sure that Harry is nervous about his party as well. He told Ron, no strippers, either in the house or on a stage. But Ron can find ways around things. It's strange; he couldn't write an essay for Potions, but he sure can think of ways to get what he wants.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" he asks.

"Yes, of course. Should be fun … if Ginny listens to me," I reply.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm a bit scared to see what Ron's got cooked up for me. Let's just get through today and then see what the Weasleys have in store for us."

"I wish I could be there for your classes. You're going to be mighty distracted."

"And you?"

"I trust Ginny a little more than I trust Ron with things like this. We'll meet up tomorrow and compare notes. Just remember, no funny business, Potter!"

"Same goes for you, Granger."

"No problem. Pinky-swear?"

Harry sticks his pinky up and I realize how lucky I am that Harry grew up in a Muggle environment. He knows what a pinky-swear is. Can you imagine if I was marrying someone like Ron? I love Ron, I do. But between the culture difference and the insane amount of arguing we would do, well, that would certainly be a match made in hell.

We make the swear and get up to leave.

It's another long day in the library as I wait for my fate.

Finally, it's time to head to dinner. I kiss Harry good-bye and ask him to behave. He says the same thing to me, but I know he's less worried for me.

I meet Ginny, Luna and Tonks at my favorite restaurant in Hogsmeade and they present me with a white baseball cap with a tulle veil hanging off the back.

"There. Now everyone will know we're a party!" Ginny exclaims.

Ok, this I can handle. I'm going to get a ton of questions, but ok. I'll survive this.

Dinner is fabulous as usual here and I'm having a great time just chatting with some of my closest friends. It's like we're back at Hogwarts and we're just sitting in the Common Room – only with Tonks.

Suddenly it's time to head back to Ginny's. Now, I'm scared.

Once we arrive, we get the movies going. When the first is finished, Tonks announces that it's time for gifts. Oh dear.

"Here, sweetie!" she yells as she hands me a gift bag.

"Open it!" Ginny says, excitedly.

I remove the top layer of tissue paper and find a magazine … _PlayWitch_. Oh Merlin. I quickly put it aside and keep digging. Oh good, _another_ copy. Thank goodness.

"Well, thanks," I say, moving the bag away from me.

"There's something else in there," Tonks says.

I'm well aware of this and didn't particularly want to bring it out.

"Is there?" I ask innocently.

"You know very well there is!" Ginny scolds as she shoves the bag back at me.

"Oh." I reach in and pull out … well, it's a toy and we'll leave it at that. "Well, gee, guys, thanks. Though I thought the point of marrying Harry was not needing one of these."

"Hermione! Can't we try to embarrass you at your bachelorette party? You wouldn't let us take you out! And you certainly wouldn't allow a stripper," Tonks says.

"You're very right! Deal with it! It is _my_ party after all."

"Well, you might as well finish things off," Luna says to Ginny.

"Finish?" I ask.

"We got you a cake," Ginny says as she gets up to retrieve it.

"Do I want to see it?"

"Not likely, but it'll taste amazing! I've had things from this bakery before," Tonks tells me.

Ginny brings the cake in and it's shaped like … Merlin! It's shaped like a certain anatomical part (one that none of us in the room have).

"You guys are evil, you do know that, right?" I ask, redder than before.

"Yes, but you love us anyway!" Tonks laughs.

"You don't know that," I reply.

"Ok, teasing over! Next movie!" Luna announces, obviously noticing my discomfort.

"Thanks," I mouth to her and she runs to get the next movie. "You've Got Mail." That could be good, a big chick flick. Ginny runs back to the kitchen and returns with the fruitiest drink I've ever had. I'm not naïve enough to think that it's non-alcoholic, though. Luna's is the only one that is. But, hey, I might as well let loose a little at my party!

After "You've Got Mail," we're a bit tipsy, what with the drinking games Ginny came up with.

"Ok, so Hermy," Ginny begins, and I cringe at the name. "Let's dish! We can play "Truth."

"Truth?" Tonks questions.

"Yeah, it's like Truth or Dare, but we're too drunk to safely perform dares, so we'll just tell the truth. Ok, Hermy. Have you seen Harry naked?"

"Well, yeah."

Everyone gasps in surprise.

"Oh come on. Just because we haven't made love doesn't mean anything. We bloody live together."

"And how do thinks look?" Ginny asks.

"Look?"

"I think she means down below," Luna helps.

"Oh! Well, I certainly can't complain," I confess. Bloody alcohol, worse than Veritaserum.

The ladies laugh at the blush that crept onto my face.

"Ok, Tonks," Luna says. "Is sex different with a werewolf?"

"Different? Goodness, gals, he's still a man. I'm afraid we've never done anything transformed. But if I'm being honest, they don't call werewolves animals for nothing."

Ok, more than I needed to know about my former professor.

"So, Luna, how long were you in love with Ron before you bagged him?" Tonks asks.

"Oh that's easy. Since my 3rd year. I know he really was being a prat that year, what with the not believing Harry and all, but he just looked so damn sexy, brooding like that."

"Ok! I don't ever want to hear my brother and sexy in the same sentence again!" Ginny yells, taking another big gulp from her drink.

"So, now it's down to you, Miss Weasley," I say. "Are you currently crushing on Mr. Neville Longbottom?"

Ginny blushes and that answers the question.

"Yeah," she confesses. "He's the sweetest man I've ever met! I mean, yeah, I had that crush on Draco Malfoy for years, but Neville makes me forget all about it."

"Whoa! Malfoy?" I ask, shocked.

She claps her hands over her mouth.

"Ginny!" Luna exclaims.

"Ok, ok. Secret's out of the bag. But it was a stupid schoolgirl crush. You know, the bad boy and all."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. As much as I never really understood the bad boy thing, I guess angsty, moody Harry was kinda hot.

To change the mood, Luna puts in another movie, "The Matrix."

Ginny makes a new drinking game for this as well.

Once it's over, I ask, "Anyone else ready for bed?"

"Come on, just one more? I love looking at Kena … Keno …Kana … Neo!" Ginny cries in her drunken stupor.

"Don't we all, but look, Luna's already out," Tonks says softly.

"Sure! She's shleeping for two now!" Ginny slurs, much louder than she should be.

"Well, I'm just sleeping for one, but that one knows she's tired. Good night, guys. Thanks for an awesome party," I say as I roll over.

"Party pooper!" Ginny calls.

"Ginny, trust me. You need some sleep as well," Tonks says. "You're mother would have kittens if she saw you like this."

"Pfft," Ginny scoffs.

"Good night," Ginny!" Tonks says sternly as she lays down as well.

I smile as the noise finally dies down … until the snoring begins. Wow, a drunk Ginny sounds like 20 chain saws.

I think we'll have damage control to do in the morning since Tonks and I each just cast a silencing charm on poor Gin. But she won't wake up for a while, so it's ok.

Now it's definitely time to sleep.

**Switching to Harry's POV:**

As I Apparate into Ron and Luna's flat, I'm concerned. There's no one here. It was supposed to be here, right? Old instincts die hard and I'm on edge. I grasp my wand and creep through the place.

When I reach the kitchen, Ron, Sirius, Neville and Remus all jump out at me.

"Surprise!" they shout at the same time that I scream "Expelliarmus!"

Four wands come shooting at me and I'm able to catch all but one.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" I yell.

"Um, surprise?" Ron says meekly as he walks into the hall for his wand. "And could you have caught mine, Harry? I really don't want a third one!"

I hand Neville, Remus and Sirius their wands back, apologetically.

"Well, excuse me, but I tend to be jumpy after facing a dark lord year after year for a good part of my life," I reply.

"I told them it was a bad idea," Remus says as he uses his jacket to give a quick polish to his wand.

"Moony the tattle-_tail_," Sirius teases.

"Well, you're little surprise could have gotten us stunned, or worse," Remus says. "Excellent reflexes, by the way, Harry. You must have had an excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"I had one or two good ones," I smile. "Good to see you, Remus," I add, reaching to shake his hand. "And how's Tonks?"

"She's well. Probably driving Hermione mad at this point."

I nod. That's probably true.

"Neville, always a pleasure," I say, shaking his hand as well.

"Good to see you, Harry. Sorry about that, by the way."

"At least I know I've still got it!" I laugh.

"And what about us?" Sirius says, gesturing between himself and Ron.

"You two were behind the surprise!"

"How do you know?" Ron asks.

I shoot him a look that just says, "Duh."

"Ok, fine! But that doesn't mean your Godfather doesn't deserve a hug!" Sirius says with a fake pout.

"All right, all right, you big puppy," I say as I hug him.

"And me?" Ron asks.

"Come here," I say, embracing him as well. "You did organize a party for me, so I can't be too mad. Unless we're going somewhere that I don't want to go."

"I kept them both on a tight _leash_," Remus tells me. I take notice of his retaliation to Sirius' earlier comment.

"Woof," Sirius replies.

"No, Harry, per your _strict_ instructions, we're going out for dinner and some drinks, then we're coming back here for poker and … movies."

Now, I naturally know what kind of movies he's talking about, but since it's not a real, live person, I can accept it.

"Ok, fine. Well, let's eat because I'm starving! I missed a Great Hall dinner to be with you guys," I tell them.

"And we're grateful for your presence, oh your majesty!" Sirius jibes.

"Damn right you are! Let's go."

We head to the Leaky Cauldron and have a fantastic time. Granted, I refused to play "Harry must kiss the next woman that walks through the door," but it was a fun time with my mates.

Much more drunk than when we entered, we all leave the Cauldron in good spirits. Neville, our designated Apperator, takes us back to Ron's.

Now that we're here, the general sentimentality that comes with severe drunkenness begins to set it.

"Harry, I want you to know, I think of you like you're my own son. I wish I could have raised you like Lily and James would have, but I couldn't. I want to apologize for those years with the Dursleys. I'm so sorry," Sirius tells me.

"It's ok, Padfoot. I understand the circumstances." I beam, not for the circumstances, but for the fact that I could pronounce "circumstances" while I'm this smashed.

"Hear that? He called me "Padfoot!" Just like James!" Sirius says happily.

"Shirius, he's called you that for years and years and years," Remus babbles.

"You're just jealous he doesn't call you "Moony," Moony," Sirius says.

"But he does!" Ron interjects.

"Shut up, Red!" Sirius snaps and then laughs. "Red!"

Before thinks can get ugly, I turn to Neville. "Neville, have another one!" I yell as I toss him another butterbeer. "You're way behind!"

Lucky for Neville, his new wand works much better than his old and he was able to summon the bottle to him before it smashed into the wall 2 feet to his right. I was never good at throwing. That's why I catch.

I know that we're not going to have a sleepover in the sense that Hermione and the girls are, but I get the feeling that none of us are leaving tonight. I haven't been this drunk since the "Voldemort's defeated" party.

"Ok, so I rented some fine motion pictures for our viewing pleasure tonight!" Ron calls out as he returns. When did he leave?

"Since our party pooper groom-to-be wouldn't allow any _live_ entertainment … I'm not naming any names … Harry … we're going to watch these. Now, thank goodness Her … Hemi … Harry's bride suggested that we get this Muggle tel … telv .. TV, because now we can see what the Muggles have been hiding!"

"Ron, we really don't have to. I'm ok just sitting here, drinking," I protest.

"No! My house, my rules! We're gonna watch …"

I see him straining to read the title, but the alcohol is working against him.

"We're gonna watch this!" he announces and puts the DVD in (after almost breaking the machine, twice).

Poker went out the window since we were all too drunk to concentrate on the cards. Now, I'll admit, the movies are … ok. I mean, the girls are pretty and their acts are, well, somewhat applaudable. Who knew people could bend that way? But all in all, all the videos are doing are making me miss Hermione. Though, they do give me some ideas.

I don't know how long we've been watching them, but it's starting to get old. How many times can you see someone do that before it gets a bit monotonous?

Apparently about this long. The old guys are fast asleep, Neville's teetering and I'm nodding off now and then, as well. Ron is talking to himself, so I don't know if he's paying attention to the movie or not.

Since I got the place of honor on the couch, I decide that here is a good of a place as any for a bed.

Now it's definitely time for sleep.

**Back to Hermione's POV:**

As I wake up, I feel someone staring at me.

"Good morning," Luna says from the other couch.

"Hi," I say, quite raspy. "How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour. Just thinking."

I nod. "How long do you think it'll take these two to wake up?"

"Tonks? 'Bout an hour. Ginny?" Luna laughs. "Tomorrow."

I laugh as well and then cast 2 _Finite Incantatem_s at Ginny, hoping that'll break Tonks' as well.

"She was snoring something terrible, so Tonks and I each accidentally silenced her," I explain.

"Is that what that was? I dreamt that I was at one of those lumberjack competitions!"

We both crack up at that and decide it's time to get up.

A few quick spells and the place looks fine.

"So, do you think our husbands are awake yet?" Luna asks.

"Oh, Merlin, no. Harry plus Ron, Sirius and Remus equals trouble."

I gather up my movies and put them in my gift bag.

"That was Ginny and Tonks' idea," Luna says. "I knew you'd hate it."

"I figured. It's ok. I mean, it _was_ a bachelorette party."

"No, seriously, Hermione. It was _your_ party and you should have been given exactly what you wanted."

I smile. "And I got it. I got to have a fantastic night with my best friends. Really, Luna. Thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome. And Peanut had fun too," she said, looking at her stomach.

"Oh, Peanut, I'm so glad!" I say to her tummy.

"You know, Hermione, you're much less hung-over than I expected."

"A well-prepared bride-to-be is a smart bride-to-be. I took a preventative potion. Let's you get drunk, but not feel the after effects."

"Very smart! And you didn't share this why?"

I shrug. "For the show that would follow?"

Luna laughs. "Good plan!"

We sit and talk for a while before Tonks finally gets up.

"The potion. Where's the potion?" she asks.

"On the kitchen counter," Luna replies.

Tonks bolts for the kitchen.

"Hangover relief?" I ask.

Luna nods.

"Well, ladies. I don't think Ginny will be up for a while, so I need to get going. Someone's got to be around in case Harry splinches himself or something."

"That'd be a headline, "Boy-who-lived now in pieces!" Tonks says as she returns from the kitchen.

"Exactly. So, thanks again, guys. I had a blast," I say as I hug Luna and Tonks. "Will someone levitate her to her room?" I ask, nodding towards Gin.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Tonks says.

"Good. See you!" I say as I Disapparate.

As I return to the flat, I see Harry on the bed with a note on his chest.

_Hermione,_

_We had a lot of fun, perhaps too much fun. Thank goodness for high-alcohol tolerance (maybe the wolf is good for something) and a quickly taken anti-hangover potion. Because of these, I was able to Apparate all the boys to their homes. Next to the bed is a vial of that wonderful potion. Be sure to give Harry some as it's not going to be pleasant for him. Please don't be mad at him. He really was on his best behavior – like you had doubts._

_Anyway, I hope you ladies had fun. I'm praying that my wife is in one piece when I next see her. _

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Remus_

I laugh. Leave it to Remus.

I snuggle up to the completely unconscious Harry and decide a nap could do us both some good. We could talk later.

* * *

A/N: BTW, I really did threaten to lock myself in the bathroom if a stripper showed up. ;) 


	18. The Week Before

This chapter is divided into days. Wednesday-Sunday of the last week. Next chapter will be the day of the wedding up until the reception. The final chapter will be the reception and then this beast will finally be completed!

* * *

**_Wednesday:_**

Well, here it is. The last week before the wedding. It's much more frantic than I expected, considering how smoothly things were going.

Currently, we're all sitting in the Great Hall, planning and preparing.

Harry, Dumbledore and the rest of the guys are sitting off to the side, planning the massive wards that will have to go up for this not only to keep insane fans and insane press out, but also to keep the Muggles fooled.

My bridesmaids, Molly and Mum are off on the other side, folding the programs and planning the seating chart. Luna is waving her wand as the programs float into the air, fold themselves and fall into the box next to her, while she discusses family and friends with Ginny, Mum and Molly and who sits where.

I haven't visited either camp yet. I'm my own decorating committee right now. Normally, it would be too soon to start, but I'm going to work on it a little bit each night and cloak it when I'm finished. To the students, it'll look like House flags. To the rest of us, it'll be beautiful red and gold streamers and flowers.

I get the feeling that this will last for a while.

"No, you can't sit those two together!" I hear Molly cry.

Makes me wonder just who she's talking about since hardly anyone's going to know each other at this little soiree.

"Well, I'm not about to try to undo those enchantments. Can you cloak something as big as the ceiling?" I hear Sirius say.

I never thought of the ceiling. The Muggles will certainly wonder about that. If they don't figure it out soon, I'll go help. I'm certain I've read something about that, but Albus will surely know what to do about it.

"Hermione!" Luna calls. "Does it matter that Julie's name is spelled wrong in this program?"

"WHAT!" I reply.

"Yeah, it says J-u-l-i-_a_-n-n-e."

"Now I know I typed it right. Bloody computer. Bloody spell check! Ok, how many are left to fold?"

"None. All finished. I was just glancing through this one and saw that."

"Thank Merlin you did. Ok, well, I'll just get to fixing them," I sigh.

"Give me half. I'll help," Luna says.

"Give me some as well," Ginny adds. "I need to get away from the seating nuts!"

The "seating nuts" didn't even hear about the name misspelling, so the three of us get to work on changing all 100 programs. Stupid spell check.

**_Thursday:_**

Tonight is the only night that Dumbledore will have to spend with us besides Friday night, so we are going over everything tonight.

"So, Harry, where do you expect to change?" he asks.

"Um, I didn't really plan on where," Harry sheepishly replies.

"And Hermione?"

"Well, I had just figured on my office. It's pretty large and should accommodate me and a few others."

"Perfect," Dumbledore says as he jots something down. "Harry, will you be getting ready in your office?"

"That will work. We're far enough apart where I won't be where I'm not wanted."

"Harry! You're wanted, but if you come near me or my dress, Mum will not hesitate to kill you," I laugh.

Albus chuckles as well.

"I don't know what you two find so funny. Emily _will_ kill me if I go near that dress!" Harry jokes.

"Yes, well. Then let us hope that you don't see it too early! Now, here's the part that I feel is unnecessary, but a tradition and a rule nonetheless. Now that you both have made the commitment to marry, can you both honestly tell me that you are ready for this step?" Albus asks.

"Of course we are!" Harry replies, almost indignantly.

"All right, why? Hermione, will you go first?"

"Sure. Well, I suppose the reason I know that I'm ready for this is because there's barely a moment of my life where I haven't been completely taken by Harry Potter. For the first 11 years of my life, something was missing, but I never knew what. And then Minerva came to my house and told me everything. A big part of my heart was filled, but not all of it. I decided to research everything I could about Hogwarts and magic in general. Most of the books I read mentioned a Harry Potter and how he saved the world as a tiny baby. I knew I wanted to meet him and hoped that he would return to the wizarding world for Hogwarts, because I was fairly certain that he would be in my year.

"Well, when I saw him on the train, I was thrown for a loop. He certainly didn't look like what I expected. He was small and scared looking – no offense, sweetie – but endearing. Then, imagine my luck when he and his friend rescued me from a troll! From then on, well, Harry Potter was never far from my heart. There may have been other crushes, but nothing like what I felt for Harry. And once we began to date, well, I was confident that I had found my soul mate. That feeling has only continued to grow through the years and I know now that I'm ready to take the next step with him."

"Very eloquently put, Hermione. Harry, would you care to go?"

"How can I top that?" he asked, blushing.

"The point is not to top it, but to only speak from your heart. Why do you want to marry Hermione Granger?"

"Well, that's easy. Because she's got the other half of my soul. She's had it for as long as I can remember. I wish I could say that I knew I loved her from the moment I saw her, but I can't. That's certainly not to say that I _didn't_ love her, but I just didn't _know_ it. Growing up in the Dursleys' home really held me back in the emotions department." Harry throws a quick glance to Albus and continues. "But as the years went on after we became friends in that bathroom, smiling over a knocked-out troll, my feelings began to grow so much that I didn't think I could hold them all inside. Every glance from her, every brush of the hand made me want to hold her and never let go. I knew I wanted to keep her safe and happy, but was it love? After some time, I came to realize that it almost had to be love. I wanted to keep Ron and Ginny safe and happy as well, but certainly not like this. Ever since then, I've wondered just what I did to deserve such love and delight in my life from this beautiful woman, but I knew that I would do whatever I had to do to keep her by my side, to keep her safe and happy."

Albus smiles at us. "Those were beautiful answers. And they were the correct answers. I'm pleased to tell you that I will be able to marry you."

"You weren't before?" Harry asks.

"No. Wizarding law states that the officiant must have this meeting with the bride and groom before performing the ceremony. Only if the couple gives answers that the officiant approves of, may they be married. Do not worry though, I have known you long enough to know that you would pass with flying colors."

Harry lets an audible sigh of relief out.

"Now, Harry, I believe we have all the wards and spells worked out?" Albus asks.

"I sure hope so," he replies.

"And the seating arrangements and such are taken care of?"

"I sure hope so," I repeat, giggling.

"Yes, I imagine that Molly Weasley has all of that taken care of. Now, the ceremony will take place at 1:30 sharp, so no lollygagging that day. Be at your office at whatever time you need to be. I will come to check on each of you before the ceremony. We'll set everything up at the Head table area, yes?"

"That would work best, yes," I reply.

"Wonderful. I have told the students that meals will take place in their Common Rooms that day, as the Great Hall would be occupied. Now, are you allowing students into the ceremony?"

"Well, I mean, we are taking over their school. It would be polite," Harry mentions.

"But they can't come to the reception, right?" I ask.

"Of course not. That is for your family and friends only," Albus says.

"Fine. But they have to stay to the back. I mean, it's not like we don't have the room. And I don't think many of the Slytherins will want to be there." I gasp. "Do you have a ward to keep those who want to cause trouble or harm out?"

"Hermione, of course we do. If any Slytherins, or members of any other house for that matter, try to mess with our day, they'll promptly be tossed out the door before getting 2 feet into the room," Harry explains.

"Oh. Ok," I mumble. Of course they had that set up. I'm just getting nervous.

"All right, well, I think that's enough for one day. Have a good night, both of you," Albus says, standing.

"Good night, Albus," we each say as we shake his hand and with that, we floo home.

**_Friday:_**

Today is such a wonderful day. Harry and I are off from work until the end of next week and we're just taking the day for ourselves. We slept until 10 this morning! I haven't done that in years! We made breakfast sandwiches from bagels, eggs and bacon and had lunch outside at a little café in Diagon Alley.

It was so romantic … as long as you don't count the groupies that practically mauled us to congratulate us.

And the one guy who threatened to throw food at me since I don't deserve Harry Potter.

Well, apparently, I do deserve Harry Potter since Mr. Potter took that opportunity to make my would-be-assailant's food fly into his face.

"Not so nice, is it?" Harry asked. "Now maybe you'll be a little friendlier to other people's fiancés."

I laughed as we paid the bill and left.

"Have a nice day," I giggled as we passed the rude man, scowling as he scraped the potatoes from his hair.

Now we're having a wonderful dinner in the most exclusive restaurant in Hogsmeade.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Harry asks.

"So excited!" I reply like a little girl.

I don't know what I'm more excited for: a wedding free day, or the fact that we're going out. Harry is taking me to see "Starlight Express" at the Apollo Victoria Theatre. I'm thrilled since I'm such an Andrew Lloyd Webber fan.

"Today has been perfect," he whispers.

"Yeah, we had slept late, had a fun breakfast, assaulted a man with his own food …"

"I didn't mean any of that."

"What did you mean?" I ask.

"I spent the entire day with the most beautiful witch anywhere."

I blush. "Really, who?"

"I think you know her. We all went to school together. She was that Gryffindor. The Head Girl in our year … remember her?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, she's an amazing woman and I'm going to marry her in about 67 hours, 30 minutes and eh, 25 seconds," he says, checking his watch.

"You're so strange, Harry," I laugh.

"Doesn't matter. If it makes you laugh, I'll be as strange as I can."

"What's brought on this fluffy, romantic streak of yours?"

"I just realized how lucky I am. We're actually going to be married on Monday, Mione. We'll finally be husband and wife. I've been dreaming of this day since … hmmm … around my 4th year."

"Fourth year, huh? I thought you were pining for Cho Chang then."

Harry cringes as though the memory is painful. "I thought I loved her then, sure. But there was always a different face in my dreams, my actual dreams. I could never see her though. I thought it was Cho then, but then you had to go and kiss me on the train platform. Made things different. I still couldn't see her for most of fifth year, but my mind was a bit occupied then … and not always by me. But then we went into the Department of Mysteries and everything changed. I could have lost so many important people – I could have lost you. It all came into focus. The night that I went back to Privet Drive, the woman in my dreams had a face … you. I realized then that it was always you. It was never Cho or any of those other girls who insisted they loved me. Always you."

All I can do is smile.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Mione. Now, we should get going before we miss the train." Harry laughs. "Get it? Train? 'Starlight Express?'"

"Yes, Harry, I get it. Get moving," I sigh.

He's lucky I love him.

**_Saturday:_**

Ok, now it's back to frantic-ville. Tomorrow is the grand rehearsal. As soon as dinner is over, we're taking over the Great Hall and practicing, practicing, practicing. For now, however, it's time for the great fitting event of 2000.

This morning, my bridesmaids, myself, Julienne, and the mums are all going for our final fittings. However, we're going to a place that Maggie (my consultant from the bridal shop) suggested. It's a magical establishment that can make alterations in minutes.

Since Julie's growing so fast and so is Luna, this is what we needed.

"Ah! The Granger-Potter party!" a very tall witch says as we walk through the door. "Let's see we'll need, 2 mothers dresses, a flower girl, 2 bridesmaids and a bridal gown today, right?"

"That's us," I reply.

"Ok, great. I'm Madeline. I'll be working on the bride and flower girl. Cecily will be taking care of the mums and bridesmaids. Well, Hermione, let's get you into the fitting area since you're dress would take the longest for alterations. You're family and friends can wait right here until Cecily is done."

"See you guys soon!" I cheerfully say as we walk away.

"So, are you excited?" she asks once she begins helping me into the dress.

"I am. But I'm so nervous too."

"That's understandable. It's a huge step. But you love him, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then the rest is a piece of cake." She zips up the back. "Wow. I don't think I have anything to do on this one."

"Really?" I ask.

"Nope. Turn around and look in the mirror. Anything you want changed?"

I turn and see my reflection. It's so surreal to see. I've had the dress on a few times before, but now we're mere days from the wedding … mere hours even.

"It's perfect," I whisper.

"Aye, it is. Now, we're going to have to take it off."

Madeline laughs as I pout

"Sorry, but you can wear it again at the wedding. Monday, right?"

"Yes."

"See, not that far away."

Once I'm out of the dress, Madeline leaves me to change back to my other clothes and to collect Julie. I'm just coming out of the room when they enter.

"Hey, Jules! Excited?" I ask.

"Oh yes!" she replies. "Will you stay, Aunt Ermy?"

"Of course, sweetie. Now hurry along and change!"

"Cecily has taken one of your bridesmaids back for her fitting," Madeline calls through the curtain as she helps Julie.

"Oh really? Luna?" I ask.

"The pregnant one?"

"That's her," I laugh.

"Yeah, she'll have the most work to do on hers. Shouldn't take long. I think considering how well you two ladies have done, I may have to take the mums. Look at how beautifully this fits her," Madeline says as she leads Julienne out.

"Jules! You look like a princess!"

"I know! I love my dress!" Julie tells me.

"I think we'll take a half an inch off the bottom so she doesn't trip and we're done. Julienne, can you stand up really straight for me?"

Julie nods and stands perfectly still.

"Great! Now don't move." Madeline waves her wand at the base of the gown. The hem falls out and the material folds up a little farther. And just like that, it's stitched up again. "Perfect. How does that feel, Julienne?"

"Pretty!"

"Sounds good. Now, let's go get you changed back and I'll get started on your grandmother, ok?"

"Ok!"

Madeline and Julie head back behind the curtain.

"I'll go get Molly," I say.

"Great, thanks!" Madeline calls back.

I head out to the waiting room and send Molly back.

I sit with Mum and Ginny for just a few seconds before Cecily comes back with Luna.

"Hermione! Great to meet you," she says, extending her hand. "I'm Cecily."

"It's very nice to meet you," I reply.

"Ginny, you're next," she says.

"Great!"

"How's it look?" I ask Luna.

"It's beautiful. I barely look pregnant!"

We laugh and chat and before I know it, all the ladies have gone back and been fitted.

"Well, looks like you're all set!" Madeline says as I pay Cecily.

"Thanks so much. This was a real time saver!" I reply.

"Congratulations!" Cecily calls as we gather our gowns and leave.

We all wave and breathe a sigh of relief. Now we can get a late lunch!

We head out into Diagon Alley and manage to get a table somewhat out of the way and quiet.

This is what I have been looking for: just a relaxing meal with my bridal party and the mums. Nothing crazy with planning or shopping, just us. It's so relaxing and really a bit longer than I wanted to stay, but I can't bring myself to care. I deserve this!

But all good things must come to an end, so we finish eating and Apparate back to our homes.

Next I get to go to the tux shop to supervise the guys.

Harry's in the kitchen getting a drink (and apparently snacking based on the extremely full mouth – and open box of cookies on the counter) when I enter. He holds up the pitcher ("want some?") and I nod ("yes, please").

He somehow manages to swallow the cookie without choking.

"So, how did it go?" he asks as he pours the pumpkin juice.

"Quite well. Luna will fit into her dress now."

"Good to hear," Harry laughs.

"Now, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Arthur, Ron, Joseph and my father will all be at the shop at 3, right?"

"Right, of course."

I think it's funny that Sirius, Remus and Arthur are all going to wear tuxes. But Harry wanted them all to feel like "Fathers of the groom." Typical Harry.

After lunch, we all Apparate to the Burrow to collect the "fathers," groomsmen and ring bearer. We take them to my father's and divide up into cars. My father drives Arthur, Sirius and Remus, while I get Mum's station wagon and Harry, Neville, Ron and Joseph.

My dad has probably never been so sorry to be a Muggle as right now. I'm sure Arthur is driving him crazy!

Once we arrive, the assistant, Grant, takes all the men into the back except Joseph. So, he waits with me.

"Are you excited, Joey?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, Aunt Ermy! Mummy says that Julie and I get to dress up and be big parts in the wedding!"

"Yes you do! You're going to get a tux just like Uncle Harry!"

Joseph beams. He's just as excited as his sister.

"Mione!" Harry calls.

"Come on, Joey. Let's go see what trouble they've gotten themselves into," I say as I pick him up and carry him into the back.

I cover my eyes with my free hand.

"Female entering! Is everyone decent?" I call.

"Yes, we're all set. But I wanted your opinion on something," Harry says.

I remove my hand from my eyes and my jaw drops. _Merlin_, he looks good in a tux.

"Close the mouth, Hermione. You're gonna catch flies," Ron whispers.

I instantly shut my mouth. "Um, what's the problem?" I ask, putting Joseph down.

Harry smirks. He missed none of this.

"Well, I wanted to see if you liked this ensemble."

He's lying. He just wanted to see my reaction … and he was pleased with the results.

"Well, I'm quite pleased with it. How's everyone else look?" I ask as nonchalantly as I can.

All the guys step out and they look fine as well.

"Mr. Weasley," Grant says. Ron and Arthur look up. "Um … Ron," he clarifies. "Those pants need to be longer."

"Figures," Ron sighs.

"It's no problem. Those are high hems for a reason. We can get that fixed in no time. Everyone else, though," he says as he examines the rest of the guys as if he was a Sergeant inspecting a morning line up of soldiers. "Looks fine."

The others let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Ron, stay in that. We'll take care of that right after little Mr. Weasley here," Grant says, gesturing to Joseph. "Ready, sir?"

"Yep!" Joey says, running to the man, eager to get started.

Harry and the rest file back into their dressing rooms as Ron pouts.

"It won't take long, Ron. Don't worry," I reassure. "By the way, you're wife will look beautiful."

"She always does," he sighs.

"Arthur, can you come help Joseph?" Grant calls.

"Just a minute!" Arthur calls as he opens the curtain. "Ron, be a dear and hang my tux up?"

"Sure, the tall freak has nothing better to do!" Ron replies as he goes into his father's cubicle and gets the tux together.

"Great!" Arthur says.

"All done!" Joseph calls as he comes out of his room a few minutes later.

"Wow! Who's that handsome man?" Harry says.

"Uncle Harry! It's me! Joseph!"

"Oh! I didn't recognize you!" Harry laughs.

"It's ok," Joseph replies, serious.

"You look great, Joey!" I tell him.

"And you'll match me perfectly," Harry says. "Gimme five!"

Joseph slaps hands with Harry, looking quite pleased with himself.

"It looks good on him," Grant says.

"All right, let's get you changed back," Arthur says, leading Joseph back.

Grant goes to help Ron fix his and since it's a minor fix, we're all set to go rather quickly.

We hug everyone good-bye and tell them that we will see them tomorrow. Then Harry and I head home for dinner and bed. It's been such a long day and it's really time to go home.

**_Sunday:_**

Well, here it is … the day before **_BIG DAY_**!

Harry rolls over and immediately covers his eyes.

"Do I look like Medusa or something?" I joke.

"Am I allowed to look?" he asks sheepishly.

"Of course, Harry! It's the day of the wedding you can't see me. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Not many more. You don't have a lot of time for it."

I glance at the clock. It's 10:00 am again.

"This time tomorrow, I'll be getting my hair done," I tell him.

"This time tomorrow, I'll probably still be in bed," he admits.

"See, _this_ is why women kill their husbands. 10 a.m. and still in bed, must be bloody nice! And all you'll have to do is shower and dress tomorrow."

"I might shave too!"

"Oh, excuse me then. We're even!"

"What's wrong?"

"Harry, it's not that anything's wrong. It's just one of those things that irritates me. Tomorrow morning I have to get up to get my hair fixed, then I have to rush to my parents' house and get them to take them to Hogwarts where I'll have to sit still for God only knows how long while I trust Ginny to do my makeup. Then, I'll have to climb into my dress and pace a trench into my office floor, worrying about everything else."

"Oh," he replies.

"Yes, oh. So you can see why I'm so stressed."

"I suppose I do."

"Good. Now that we've wasted a good bit of the day, let's get up and get moving."

"Mione, sleeping is never a wasteful activity."

"Spoken like the best friend of Ron Weasley," I retort and climb out of bed.

Harry and I sit and have brunch, and then I'm meeting Mum, Molly, Ginny, Luna, Tonks and all the Weasley-to-be women to have a spa day. A day to relax me and my friends since tomorrow, we'll be basket cases.

They'll pretty much have to shut down when we get there since we've got so many bloody women. But, it's all part of being in/attending a wedding I guess.

Once brunch is over, I kiss Harry goodbye and head to the Burrow, where I'm meeting everyone.

We Apparate to the spa and enjoy the pampering.

(An hour later)

I had never had a massage before today, but now that I've had one, I feel as though I could float down the aisle. I haven't felt this relaxed since second grade.

I'm off to get my pedicure done now. I'm not even wearing open-toed shoes for the wedding! But there's another massage involved, so I'm all for it!

As I arrive, I see Molly in there as well.

"Hi, Molly!" I cheerfully say.

"You've had a massage," she replies.

"How do you know?"

"It's written all over you. You don't look like your wedding is tomorrow," she says with a smile.

"Well, bloody hell, I deserve it!"

"Too right! Now, come get your toes painted!"

I sit in the chair and we both laugh.

"You know, Hermione, I think of Harry as my own son," she says.

"I know. And you're really the only mother he's ever known."

"So I want you to know that there's no one else I would have chosen for him. I know my Ginny had a crush on him for a while, but let's face it, I don't think either of them could have handled the other one," she laughs.

"I think you're right on that one," I tell her.

"Ginny once confided in me that she was in love with the _idea_ of Harry Potter, not the man. He was like a superstar, but she never got to know him before that, at least, not before the she dove into the deep end of the dating pool."

I smile at that, but let her continue.

"Now that she knows him, she just loves him like another brother. But you, dear, you love him in a way that he's never known. He's needed that so badly."

I blush.

"Sweetie, don't be embarrassed for loving with all of your heart. And my Harry may not be _my_ Harry, but I know him well enough to know that he loves you with everything he has. He's had so much heartache, so much heartache. But now, he has you and that's all that really matters. You can't erase what has happened, but you can begin a wonderful new life for him."

"Thank you, Molly. I needed to hear all of that. I just want to give Harry all he has given me."

"And you do, Hermione, you do."

"You're all set, Mrs. Weasley," the attendant tells her.

"Thank you, dearie. That was wonderful." She kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Yep, bye Molly!"

I feel even better now!

Once my feet are made completely wonderful, it's off to get the fingernails done.

Here I find Fleur, Sarah, Penelope, Angelina, Alicia, Luna and Ginny, but the 5 oldest women are leaving. We wave at each other and I take a seat next to Ginny.

"There's the princess bride!" she announces.

"But that's not our Hermione. Where's the worry? Where's the panic?" Luna jokes.

I stick my tongue out at both of them as another nail technician comes over to me and begins.

"Ok, but seriously, there's something that we've been wanting to talk to you about," Ginny says.

"Um, what's that?" I reply.

"Well, we've never gotten the opportunity to tell you how happy we are for you," Luna says.

"Well, thank you."

"It's more than that, Hermione," Ginny says. "You're the sister I've never had. You were always there for me for girl chat. For _eleven long years_ I had no one to talk to. Mum wasn't quite the one I wanted to go to, you know? I don't think I've ever thanked you for that."

"Aww, Gin. And you're my little sister! I never had siblings at all, so imagine being around your family for the first time!"

Ginny laughs. "And I want to apologize for having a crush on your husband."

"Why should you be sorry for that? Nearly every red-blooded, heterosexual witch in the world had a crush on Harry at some point in her lives. I don't hold you responsible. Besides, he's like your brother now, so I'm not worried."

Ginny scrunches up her face. "Yeah, I mean, I haven't really fancied him since my third year anyway. But when you put it that way, um, ew."

"Exactly. So, Luna, did you fancy my husband-to-be?"

"Oh no. I was too busy with my studies and with my searches for Lackadoodles. And of course, pining over the unrequited love of Ronald Weasley."

"You lie, Luna Weasley!" Ginny shouts, startling my manicurist. "You did so fancy him!"

"Well, ok. Fine. It was the eyes. I mean, they're as green as the feathers on a Golden Kenyon," Luna admits.

"Why is a Golden Kenyon if the feathers are green?" Ginny nonchalantly asks.

Luna looks like she's ready to start a rant about these "wonderful creatures," but then she merely shrugs. "You know, I don't know."

We all laugh and let the manicurists finish what they're doing.

After a brilliant day of indulging, it's time to head to Hogwarts. I'm getting very, very nervous at this point. The wedding day is creeping more and more forward. AAAHHH!

Once we arrive, most of the students are already seated and eating. That's fine with me, I don't want to interrupt.

There's a table next to the head table for our Bridal party, so we take our seats there. It's another fabulous dinner. Ron can't help but express his glee at another Hogwarts meal.

"Dis i' gade!" he muddles with his mouth full. After a deep swallow, he continues with, "I had forgotten how wonderfully those house-elves can cook!"

I shoot him a glare, but refrain from yelling. I have enough on my plate for now.

Finally, Dumbledore bids goodnight to the students and the Hall clears out. He waves his wand and the tables are gone, replaced by rows of comfy chairs.

"All right then. Now that we have practiced eating, and might I add that we are all very adept at it, let us practice the ceremony. Harry, you will wait up here with me and your groomsmen. Ladies, the mothers will be escorted down to the seats by our groomsmen. Ron, you will walk your mother, and Neville, you will escort Hermione's. Hermione, do you wish for your grandmother to be escorted?"

"Yes, if that's ok," I reply. I never even thought of that.

"Wonderful. Neville, you will first escort Mrs. Granger to the front of the hall, then return for … well, the other Mrs. Granger."

"Emily is fine," Mum tells him.

"Very well then, Emily. Please feel free to call me Albus."

"Albus, would it be possible to have my stepmother's mother escorted as well? I've taken to thinking of her like my own," I ask.

"Of course it is possible. And will be done. Ron, you will escort Mrs. Hoyle as well."

"Thank you," Mum whispers to me.

I nod and smile.

"Now, bridesmaids, you will take your places out in the hall and make your grand entrances when the doors open. Luna, you will begin and Ginny, once she is halfway down, you may go as well. Then the flower girl and ring bearer will take their turns. Hermione, once they have made it to the front of the Hall, then you and your father will walk down. Easy enough, yes?"

We all nod, knowing that anything that sounds that simple can end up being a disaster.

"Ok, places everyone," Albus calls.

Ginny, Luna, my father and I, all walk to the back. Mum, Molly, Neville and Ron follow us.

"Now, tomorrow the grandmothers will be here. For now, we'll just pretend, ok boys?" my father asks.

"All right," Ron replies as he pretends to escort Nana down the aisle. Neville follows suit.

Once they return, they also walk the Mums down the aisle, then take their places by Harry.

Luna begins to walk to the front and Ginny goes at the appropriate time.

I send Julienne and Joseph and laugh as they proudly march down to the front.

"Are you ready?" Daddy asks me.

"More than ever," I reply.

We slowly walk down the aisle and my father reluctantly gives my hand to Harry.

"Ok, now at this point I will say a few words about marriage, and about Harry and Hermione. Then, you will say your vows, exchange the rings, light the candle and be done! Sounds like fun?"

I laugh. Leave it to Dumbledore to make this lighthearted.

"Perfect. Ok, let's try it again," he calls.

After 2 more run-throughs, we're finally finished practicing. Julie is now asleep in Bill's arms and Joey doesn't look far behind.

"Very well. I believe we are finished here. Thank you for your time and patience. I will see you all here tomorrow," Dumbledore says. "Now, Minerva, would you please join me in my study for a few minutes. I need some help on … some things."

"Of course, Albus," Minerva replies. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night," we all say.

Harry turns and winks at me, knowing exactly where Albus and Minerva are going. I can't help but laugh.

Everyone begins to file out, but I quickly stop them.

"Bridesmaids, we're meeting at my parent's house at 9:30, ok?" I shout. They nod. "Groomsmen and fathers of the groom, you're meeting at the Burrow at … 11:30," I grumble. They nod as well. "11 bloody 30," I mutter. "Anyway, thanks so much everyone. We'll see you tomorrow!"

Now everyone practically runs for the door. I turn to face Harry.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"More than ready," he replies, putting his arms around my waist.

I smile and put my arms around his neck. "Me too."

"So, _now_ I'm not allowed to see you until the ceremony, right?"

"Yes, now," I say with a giggle.

"Well, then Miss Granger, get on your way!" he says, taking my arms off his shoulders. "I don't want to risk anything." He turns me around and smacks my behind.

"Harry James Potter!" I shout. He at least has the decency to look as though he's shocked that I yelled at him.

"Yes, love?"

"At least kiss me before I go."

"I can do that," he says, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

Before I know it, Ron is next to us, clearing his throat.

"Yes, Ron?" I ask, clearly irritated.

"Your parents and mine are watching, so maybe you should slow the sexcapades," he whispers.

I instantly blush and we break apart.

"Ok, well, then. Awkward," Harry says. He gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Good night, Mione. See you tomorrow. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Harry."

Ron quickly pulls him away before we can kiss again.

I walk towards my parents.

"Tomorrow, honey," Mum begins. "Less tongue."

I don't even know how many shades of red I just blushed. Yikes!

But it doesn't matter. Tomorrow, I will become Mrs. Hermione Potter. I'll be Harry's wife! It's what I've dreamed of for so long. I never knew life could be so perfect.

(A/N: "Starlight Express" has since closed, but it would have still been open during this story. It's my favorite musical of all time, and I wanted to include it since the Wednesday before my wedding, my husband took me to see it in Ohio.)


	19. The Ceremony

Along with their parents,

Harry James Potter

&

Hermione Jane Granger

request the honour of your presence

at their marriage

on Monday, February 14, 2000

At 1:30 in the afternoon

Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

This day I will marry my friend,

the one I laugh with,

live for, dream with,

love.

Oh my God … it's my wedding day. It's here! I'm so …_Terrified_!

I glance at the clock. 7:30 a.m. An hour before I have to get up. Well, I might as well make use of my time.

I get out of bed and walk to the suitcase I brought to my parents' house. I packed the large book of memories from Minerva for just this occasion. I carry it back to the bed and begin to flip through it, again.

Page one is a picture of Harry and I standing by the knocked-out troll. Normally, this would be a horrifying picture, but to us, it's really a pleasant memory.

The next page is a shot of us in the Great Hall. Ron is sitting across from us and Harry and I are leaning in close, probably planning how to get past Fluffy.

As I continue to flip through the pages, I can't help but smile. There's Harry and I sleeping on each other in the Common Room (I get the feeling more people contributed to this than she let on), Harry helping me with my broom riding, me helping Harry with his studies at Grimmauld Place, Harry holding me with his right arm, and clutching the Snitch in his left hand, graduation day, Harry proposing … wait, Harry proposing? How did I miss that the first time I looked through here? Someone was spying on us, I guess. Ah, well. It's a great picture to have anyway. So many precious memories.

I glance at the clock again and it's 8:29. In a few seconds, it'll be time to get up.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

There it is. The signal that it's time to start the day. I quickly turn it off and get dressed. I pick up the present I bought for my father and head to the kitchen. My parents are already there.

"Good morning," I say to each of them, heading for the cereal.

"Good morning," they reply.

"How are you, sweetie?" Dad asks.

"I'm ok," I say. I hand him the present. "Here, this is for you."

"I thought you were the one to get presents today," he laughs, but opens it anyway.

It's a frame I saw one day. It says "Daddy's Little Girl" on it and there's space for two photos. In the smaller one, I put a picture of me when I was about 5 or 6. I've got my mother's veil on and I'm holding some fake flowers.

"You're missing a picture," he says, trying to avoid crying.

"That's for the ones we take today," I whisper, barely avoiding it myself.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart. I love it." He pulls me into a tight hug and it's hard to let go. As much as I love Harry, there'll always be a soft spot for my father. I always used to think that the only man a girl can depend on is her daddy. And that's still mostly true. He was the first man in my heart.

"I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, baby doll."

Baby doll. He only calls me that in situations like this.

"Ok, ok. Let's not get too emotional too early," Mum says. "Save those tears for the cameras!"

We all laugh and get through breakfast.

"Well, let's go get beautiful, Mum," I say, rising from the breakfast table.

"You both already are!" Dad says as we're walking out of the room.

"Bonus points!" Mum calls from the hall, laughing.

We collect everything we're going to need, shrink it and put it in a shoebox. We head to the living room where we find my father, channel surfing. Must be nice.

"Ok, Sirius will be here to pick you up at …?" I quiz him.

"11:30," he replies.

"And if he isn't here by 11:45?"

"Then I use the Floo powder to call Harry." (A/N: Can Muggles use Floo Powder? Well, today they can.)

"Very good. Ok, Daddy, see you at the school."

Mum and I kiss him goodbye and I Apparate us both to the salon.

"The bride is here!" the beautician announces.

Luna and Ginny yell their hellos, Molly comes rushing forward, apparently already done.

"Molly! You look great!" Mum tells her.

"Oh, thanks. Stephen and his assistant Clarissa both do wonderful work. As soon as Ginny's finish, Em, she'll work on you. Then, you dearie!" Molly says, pulling me into a hug. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. All set," I say with more confidence than even I expected.

Once Ginny's hair is finished, Mum sits down to get her's done.

"Gin! It looks fabulous!" I tell her, examining the twist with curls on the top. "Just what I was hoping for!"

She hugs me tightly. "Sis!" she says with a sob.

"Ginny, don't do this! I have to save the tears!" I joke.

She half-laughs/half-sobs. "You're right, you're right."

"Luna, it looks great!" I call to her.

"Thanks. I really like it."

"Ok, Luna, all done," Stephen says. "Mrs. Potter?" he calls.

It takes a second before Ginny says, "That's you, Hermione!"

"Oh yeah! Oops!"

I sit in the chair and for the first time ever, a hair stylist isn't complaining about my hair.

"Well, we've got lots to work with, great! Do you have the veil and the tiara?"

"They're in that box," Mum says.

"I'll get them!" Molly happily says as she rushes to the box of stuff. She resizes the veil and tiara and hands them to Stephen.

"These are so beautiful. Ok, let's get started!"

Now, I knew what to expect since we had done a trial run with all of this, but all this pulling on my hair was getting irritating.

Finally, it's in the twist and he's putting the comb of the veil between the mass of hair and my skull. Stephen poofs the veil out a bit, places the tiara on my head, bobby pins it in place and steps back.

"Ladies, I give you … the bride," he says as he spins me around.

Everyone gasps and at first I fear that it's in terror. What if they think it's awful?

Then Mum begins to cry. "You look beautiful!"

Then everyone begins to cry.

"Ok, no tears everyone! We've got makeup and dressing to get through. Let's go!"

I hop out of the chair and pay Stephen, thanking him for the wonderful jobs he and Clarissa did.

We then Apparate to the Burrow so we can Floo into the school. Once we've slid into my office, and straightened ourselves up, Ginny slams me into a chair.

"Ok. Let's get this party started," she says as she pulls out a case of makeup bigger than I've ever seen!

"Ginny, go easy. I rarely wear makeup. I don't want Harry thinking that I'm someone else!"

"Hermione," she says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Shut up and let me work."

I close my mouth and let Ginny do what she has to do. She never really looks trashy and I know she'd never do that to me.

After what feels like forever, Ginny steps back. "Yep, perfect," she whispers.

She hands me a mirror and I see the finished product. She's right … it's perfect.

"Beautiful," Mum sighs.

"Hermione!" Molly sobs.

"Ok, ok. Ginny, can you take care of Luna and the Mums while I make a quick Floo call?"

"Who are you calling?" Ginny asks, instantly suspicious.

"Your brother, if you must know," I say, a bit more snappish than I had meant to.

"Which one?" Luna carefully asks.

"George," I sarcastically reply. "Look, I'm not using technicalities to call Harry. I'm actually going to call Ron and make sure everything's ok. Is that ok with the Inquisition?"

"No one expects the Weasley Inquisition!" a voice calls out.

I jump and give a little scream. I stick my head in the fire and begin using the Head Girl voice. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! Do not sneak up on a frantic bride-to-be!"

"Sorry, geez. Harry said you wanted to talk to me."

"Harry! Is he reading my mind? Is he cheating?" I ask.

"He says, 'No, of course not. I know better.' Apparently you were projecting pretty hard down that freaky-deaky link you guys have going."

That "freaky-deaky link" has never been this strong before. Strange. Then it occurs to me. "Can he see me?"

"No, Remus, Sirius, my dad, your dad, and Neville are blocking him. So, why did you want me?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Smooth as cotton," Ron replies.

"Silk," I correct.

"Whatever. We're all here. The tuxes are all hanging neatly. We're ready to get dressed when the time arrives. I've got the rings, Joseph has his pillow. Incidentally, wait 'til you see him. He's a pro with all the practicing he's been doing."

"Sounds like everything just may be ok," I say.

"Well, it is. Hey, can you get Luna?"

"Nope, she's getting her makeup done. You'll have to wait like Harry," I tease.

"Fine. By the way, Neville says hello to Ginny. Whatever that's about."

I roll my eyes. Ron is so clueless. "I'll tell her. Ok, guys have fun getting ready! All 2 steps," I mutter.

"Bye!" Ron's head shouts before disappearing.

"Looks like everything is ok on their end," I tell the girls. "And, Gin? Neville says hello!"

"Oooooh! Young love, how sweet," Luna kids. Since she started dating Ron, she's gotten a lot less dreamy and a lot more playful.

Ginny sticks her tongue out at her sister-in-law and goes back to helping her mother with her makeup. Once she's finished, it's almost time to get dressed.

As I head for my gown, the door opens. It's Fleur and she's got little Julienne (and she's wearing the cutest little crown of white flowers with gold and red ribbons flowing from the back.

"Aunt Ermy! We're gonna be princesses today!"

"Yes we are! Do you have your gown, Princess Julienne?"

"Mummy's got it!"

"Right here!" Fleur speaks up, holding up the dress. "Are we late?"

"Nope, right on time actually, we're about to get dressed ourselves," I tell her.

"Merci mon dieu! It was taking so long to get the twins ready. Now, Julienne, be a very good girl for your grandmere, yes?"

"Yes, Mummy!"

"Good girl. Molly, if there's any troubles, I'll be at the Burrow," Fleur says, kissing her daughter good-bye.

"All right, but I doubt there'll be any," Molly replies.

"Aurevoir, everyone! Je t'aime, Julienne."

"Je t'aime, Mummy!"

As Fleur leaves, I realize how smart Julie and Joey are. They're learning English and French as they grow up. Though, it's strange to hear the combination of languages sometimes.

"Ok, well, ladies, let's help the bride into her gown and get moving," Mum announces.

Molly takes the dress of the hook and hands it to Mum.

"Now, remember what Maggie said. Step into it," Mum says as she stands the puffy slip up and then situates the gown over it.

I take my shirt and jeans off and suddenly I'm glad I put my pantyhose on this morning and wore them under my jeans. Less time in my knickers in front of everyone.

I step into the dress and the slip at the same time and Molly zips up the slip.

Wow, between the slip that comes up past my ribcage and the strapless bra that goes down past my ribcage, it's a wonder I can breathe.

"Ok, let's zip up the gown!" Luna shouts.

Merlin, I forgot that wasn't zipped. Well, who needs oxygen anyway? I suck it in and the dress is zipped.

"Hermione, look," Mum whispers as Molly conjures a full-length mirror.

I gasp. I had seen myself in this before, but never like this. Not with the hair and makeup and nails done. Not with this glow on my face. Not when I've known that today is the day I marry my soulmate.

"Ok, now, let's leave her to take it all in while we get ready as well," Molly says.

The bridesmaids and Mums walk away, but Julie is still staring.

"Aunt Ermy!" she sighs.

"Yes, Jules?"

"You look so pretty!"

"Thank you, Julie. Want me to help you into your gown?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok! Molly, I'm going to help Princess Julie," I shout.

"All right, but don't mess up your gown!" she replies.

"Like we'd let that happen, eh, Jules?"

"Nope!"

I take her dress from the bag and help her undress what she had on. I slip the dress over her head, careful to not mess up her curls and her crown.

"Who did your hair?" I ask her.

"Mummy. And she made my crown too!"

"She did an awesome job. Ok, let's get your tights and shoes on."

I help her into those as well and we're all set.

"So, what do you guys think?" I yell over the din in the room.

Everyone stops and turns. There's a collective "awwwww."

"I think they approve," I tell Julie.

She smiles.

"Gramma, you pretty too!"

"Why thank you, sweetheart."

"We the prettiest girls here!" Julie says.

"Well, maybe Aunt Hermione takes the place of prettiest. But the rest of us look good as well," Ginny says, bending to be at her niece's level.

"Yeah. Aunt Ermy looks bootiful."

"Exactly," Ginny agrees. "Ok, well, it's 12:45. Half an hour until we need to get down there. Shall I call Colin in for pictures?"

"Good idea," I tell her.

"Ok." And with that, Ginny runs out.

She returns a few minutes later with Colin and he begins snapping away.

There's a few candid shots, one of me and Mum, of me and Molly, of me and the bridesmaids, me and Ginny, me and Luna, me and Ginny _and_ Luna, me and Julie, all of us, Molly and Mum … well, you get the point. Colin looks like he's in Heaven taking all these pictures.

As he's packing away the camera, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in if you're not Harry Potter!" Ginny calls.

"Then I am safe," Albus says as he opens the door.

"Well, hello, Albus!" I say. "Are things looking ok?"

"Yes, very well. Some students have arrived and most of the other guests as well. The true Muggles don't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Good. Good. Very good. And Harry?" I ask.

"What of him?"

"Have you seen him yet?" I ask, biting back the impatience in my voice.

"No, I am going there next. I wanted to be able to choose an adjective to describe you before I went, as I'm sure his first question will be 'How does she look?'"

"And?"

"Exquisite."

I blush.

"Well, are you ladies almost ready to join us downstairs?" he asks.

"Yes, just a few more moments and we'll be down," I answer.

"Splendid. See you there!" he says before leaving.

"Ok, sweetie. Are you ready?" Mum asks.

"Absolutely. I didn't think I would be this calm. I'm completely ready," I say.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Mummy. I love all of you guys!"

We have a big group hug and there's another knock at the door, but this time it's my father.

"Are you ready … to … go?" he stumbles. "Wow. You both look amazing. You all do," he adds.

"Thank you," we all say at once.

"Let's go," he says, offering his arm.

I take it and we all file out of my office. Carefully, we make our way down the stairs to the entrance hall. There's a table there with a box of flowers on it – our bouquets. Sitting on the railing of the stairs is Hedwig. She's got a big red bow tied around her neck and a letter on her leg.

"Why, Hedwig, you look beautiful!" I tell her. She hoots proudly in reply.

I take the letter from her and thank her. She flies into the Great Hall.

"Should I even ask who that's from?" Luna asks.

"Nope," I answer as I tear open the envelope.

_Dearest Hermione Jane,_

_I sent this with Hedwig because I think she's the only one that will allow any communication between us today. I love that bird. _

_Anyway, I don't have much to say other than that I love you so much. I can't believe that we'll be married in a few short moments. I'm dying to take you out some night and proudly introduce you as "my wife." It's hard to think that it's only been a few hours since I saw you last, but already I'm missing you. Lucky for me, you're probably right outside the Hall since I told Hedwig to sit on the stairs._

_Mione, you mean the world to me. More than the world. You know I'm not really great with letters (or words in general), but please know that I would do anything for you. Know that my love for you is as pure and as true as anything in this universe._

_And know that I cannot wait for those doors to open so that I can see you._

_Love yours forever and always,_

_Harry_

I can't cry because Ginny will beat me, but I really want to right now.

"He's a great guy, isn't he?" Mum asks.

I can only nod.

Minerva walks up to us.

"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful," she says happily.

"Thanks, Minerva."

"Well, we're almost ready to start. Albus wanted me to stand towards the back and help you guys. Your grandmothers are waiting by the Great Hall."

"Perfect. Where are Ron and Neville?" I ask.

"Well, probably still with Harry. I'll go and get them and then we'll start?"

"Sounds great."

She takes off to find the groomsmen.

As she enters the Great Hall, two students walk by.

"Madam Granger, you look wonderful!" Mia Anderson exclaims.

"Thank you, Miss Anderson."

"Yeah, really great. Sorry we can't talk, but we're running late for your wedding," her boyfriend Ian Miller says as she pulls him past.

"You're not late until after I get there!" I say as they enter.

Minerva's heading back now with Ron and Neville.

"Wow, Hermione! Um, wow!" Neville stammers.

"Thanks, Nev."

"Luna! You look amazing!" Ron tells his wife.

"And you're as handsome as ever," she replies.

"Well, are you ready to start?" Neville asks.

"I think so," I say.

We walk closer to the Great Hall and Ron and Neville each take the arms of a grandmother.

The doors open and they begin their march. I can hear the music from within. It's beautiful. I had no idea that Seamus could play the organ.

Ron returns and escorts his mother down the aisle. Mum kisses my cheek and then takes Neville's arm. Getting closer.

Luna gives me a quick kiss and heads down the aisle as well.

"Love you, sis," Ginny whispers as she makes her way in.

The doors close again and it's just Dad and I.

"I love you, baby doll."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Suddenly, the doors swing open and the music blares. This is it.

As we walk down the aisle, I see students and friends and family smiling at me. But my attention is only on them for a split second. As I look towards the front, I see him. Harry is standing there, positively beaming.

And _Merlin_, he still looks bloody sexy in that tux!

We finally reach the platform, after what felt like an eternity and Dumbledore speaks.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in matrimony. I for one am extremely pleased to be here as I have watched these two grow for about 10 years now. Not only are they two of the most brilliant minds to come out of Hogwarts, but they also are two of the bravest and the most caring. There is nothing that pleases me more than to see these two wed. This is a day that has been in the making for such a long time. The world has been made a better place not only for their accomplishments against the dark side, but also because of their love. So, are you both ready to exchange vows of your commitment?"

"We are," Harry and I reply.

"Harry James Potter, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," he says.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you have this man to be your wedded husband? Will you uphold him and care for him, love, honor and keep him in sickness and health, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," I say softly.

"Very well. Harry, repeat after me," Albus says. "I, Harry, take thee Hermione, to be my wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love to cherish and to uphold till death do us part."

Harry repeats him and I get a bit nervous. I don't know if I can speak.

"Hermione, repeat after me."

"I, Hermione, take thee Harry, to be my wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love to cherish and to uphold till death do us part."

I sound horrible as I speak. My voice wavers, it cracks, and I'm holding back the tears. From behind me, I hear Ginny and Luna laughing. Not as they're making fun of me, but they find me adorable.

"Very good, Hermione," Albus reassures. "Ron, do you have the rings?"

"Yes," Ron says as he hands the rings to Dumbledore.

"Excellent. The ring which you will place on the finger of your loved one was fashioned in a circle which does not end, signifying the quality of your marriage, a love that has a sense of eternity in it. This public symbol of your love and commitment to each other shall be a sign of joy. Harry, will you take this ring and place it on Hermione's hand and repeat these words after me? With this ring, I thee wed, and with it I give thee my love and devotion. I love you."

Harry says this to me and places the ring on my finger.

"Hermione," Dumbledore says. "Are you ready?"

I nod.

"Ok, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, and with it I give thee my love and devotion and I love you."

I say these words with the same cracking to my voice. sigh

Albus speaks up again. "Harry, Hermione, will you light your candle, please?"

We walk to the candle and each take a side candle. As we're lighting the candle, Albus continues, "Prior to our service, family members lit the side candles which represent the contributions of love and life itself which they have made in the shaping of their children's lives. From the uniqueness of these separate flames, Harry and Hermione will kindle a larger, brighter flame, which represent their union. The side candles remain burning to symbolize the continuing importance of family ties and the individual integrity within the marriage relationship."

The candle is lit and we return to our places in front.

Albus then asks Seamus to play another song and sing as well. While Seamus is distracting the Muggles, Albus asks for our wands. The Muggles will just see us looking at Seamus, but in reality, Dumbledore is waving our wands. Red sparks fly out of both. Finally, he puts the tips of our wands together and the sparks turn white.

"And just as your hearts, souls and lives have intertwined, your magic is joined as well."

As the song finishes, Albus thanks Seamus and then faces the congregation.

"Hermione and Harry, because you have exchanged vows and given rings as symbols of your commitment to marriage, it is my privilege to pronounce that from this day forward, you are now husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

The crowd begins to applaud.

"Harry, you may kiss your bride."

With a huge smile, Harry bends down and kisses me. My Mum's voice rings in my ear, "_Tomorrow, honey, less tongue_." A give a little giggle and Harry stops kissing me to give me a quizzical look.

"I'll tell you later, sweetie," I whisper.

We turn to face our friends and family.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my extreme pleasure to introduce to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Hermione Potter," Albus announces.

The crowd goes wild like it's a concert.

"I think they like us," Harry whispers as we begin to make our way back down the aisle.

"I think they do," I laugh.

We take our places at the back and prepare to greet everyone as they make their way out of the hall.

And the day is only half over.

* * *

Tons of Author Notes:

1) I had the thought of splitting this chapter into two parts (getting ready and the ceremony itself), but I figured that I kept you all waiting so long for the other chapters, that I would give longer chapters as apologies. All that's left is the reception now. I'm praying to get it done before HBP. Cross your fingers!

2) Also, huge thanks to those who have reviewed this story. Especially if you've reviewed them all! It warms my heart that you would follow this story like that. My heartfelt gratitude to you all!

3) My apologies if my French quotes were wrong. I got those from a website. I'm hoping they mean "Thank God" and "I love you."

4) The "invitation" at the beginning of the chapter was supposed to be in a pretty font and centered. Well, I almost got it centered, but the font didn't show up. Sorry about that. It looks pretty strange now.

And lastly, there's a movie quote and a TV quote and in this chapter (slightly modified). More gold stars to those who can find them.

Editted PS: Thanks to sparky40sw (at Portkey) for the exact French quotes I needed. My apologies to whomever gave me "Je t'aime." I'm afraid I forget who said that now.


	20. The Reception

A/N: Ok, here it is, the last chapter of this story. I'd like to write a little sequel or something, but it won't be for a while. HBP will be out VERY shortly and I've promised my husband that after I read HBP, he reads it and I (probably) re-read it, I have to start the "Left Behind" series. So, I'll be busy for a while. But, eventually I hope to write Ron and Luna's big wedding and I'll give everyone a fluffy look further into Harry and Hermione's life after this wedding ordeal. ;)

Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers! You've made writing this (my longest story to date) a real joy. Even when I was frustrated and suffering from real life, you guys encouraged me to write more. (Though, some of you were slightly impatient at times, _sheesh_! Just kidding)

So, here are your quotes from the last chapter:

Hermione: I always used to think that the only man a girl can depend on is her daddy.

Now, the actual quote is:

**Frenchy**: Men are rats, listen to me, they're fleas on rats, worse than that, they're amoebas on fleas on rats. I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy.

(From "Grease")

And

Ron: No one expects the Weasley Inquisition!

It's actually:

**Cardinal Ximinez**: Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise!... Surprise and fear... fear and surprise... Our two weapons are fear and surprise... and ruthless efficiency! Our three weapons are fear, and surprise, and ruthless efficiency... and an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope... Our four... no... Amongst our weapons... Hmf... Amongst our weaponry... are such elements as fear, surpr... I'll come in again.

(From "Monty Python's Flying Circus." I left the rest of the quote as well because it's so funny!)

Oh, I've hidden one more movie quote in this chapter. Here are 2 hints: late 80's, and sequel.

Ok, now that I've written this much without any story, on with the reception!

* * *

As we stand at the back of the Hall, we give our thanks to everyone that came. They'll file out into the entrance hall while Albus and Harry transform the place into a reception hall. It hasn't been that long since I've seen these people, but it's so wonderful to see them on my wedding day! 

Aww, there's Aunt Betty and Aunt Jean, Nana and Aunt Debbie, Daddy's cousins, ALL the Weasleys and ALL our old Gryffindor friends and … here comes Miranda.

"Hello, Min – Hermione," she corrects herself. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself," I reply, hugging her.

"And Harry, you look quite handsome," she says in her formal tone.

"Thanks," he says, faking his smile.

"It was a very lovely ceremony. I'm very glad that I could be here. I shall see you later, Hermione."

She kisses both my cheeks and leaves.

"Oh she shall, shall she?" Harry says bitterly.

"Harry, be good. She's gone now," I say as Minerva walks up to us.

"It was so beautiful!" she sobs.

"Thank you, Minerva," I say as she hugs me.

"Harry, when we left you on that doorstep … I never dreamed that things could have turned out so well for you. I'm so happy!" she says as she hugs Harry.

"Yes, well, I'm certainly glad they did," he says awkwardly.

"Yes, yes. Well, as soon as all the guests leave, I'm going to help Albus with the changing of the Hall."

"Thanks so much," I tell her as she leaves.

Finally, all the guests have passed. And now it's time for Colin to take more pictures. MORE pictures. Great.

Colin poses Harry and I this way and that. We stand up and sit down. Finally, he calls the other members of the bridal party over. Couple of big group shots and then me and the bridesmaids and Harry and the groomsmen. Then some family pictures. I think I'm going blind from all the flashes.

Finally, after a picture of Joey and Julie, we're done.

WHEW!

No, wait … we're heading outside. Super.

While Albus and Minerva get the Hall ready, Harry and I are being dragged outside by Colin for … you guessed it … more pictures.

When we get out there though, there are of course, some reporters, but just two.

Harry's eyes are almost glowing in that eerie shade of green.

"All we want is one picture for the _Daily Prophet_," the one reporter calls out.

"And one for _The Quibbler_," the other says.

Well, that's ok, I guess. If we must. We pose for a handful of nice pictures.

"Would you mind if I asked you one question?" the Prophet reporter asks.

"Go ahead," Harry growls.

"How do you feel today, Mr. Potter?"

"How do I feel? I feel alive! I feel like nothing in my life could be more perfect. I love this woman and will do anything for her."

"And Mrs. Potter?"

"I don't think I've ever been happier. I love Harry with everything I have."

Harry kisses me and then asks the reporters to leave. _The Quibbler_ will get an exclusive interview later. But for now … time for more pictures. Oh boy.

After some (admittedly) really nice pictures by the lake, we finally get to go back inside.

By now the guests are back inside and seated.

Minerva is in the entrance hall with the bridal party.

"Oh! You're back! Splendid! Mr. Finnegan is ready to announce you."

"Oh. Ok," I reply. I guess I forgot about our formal entrance.

She lines us all up and she opens the door to make a signal to Seamus.

"All right, let's go," she tells us.

From even out here, I can hear Seamus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bridal party has returned. And I am proud to introduce them. First up, stepmother of the bride, Emily Granger escorted by father of the bride, Robert Granger. Adoptive mother of the groom, Molly Weasley, escorted by adoptive father of the groom, Arthur Weasley. And your bridal party: Flower girl Julienne Weasley and ring bearer Joseph Weasley. Bridesmaid Luna Weasley, escorted by groomsmen Neville Longbottom. Maid of honor, Ginny Weasley, escorted by best man, Ronald Weasley. And here they are, the couple you've been waiting for … for years … the new Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Hermione Potter!"

There is thunderous applause. My goodness, people, it's just us.

We make our way to the head table and sit down. Feels kinda like a normal dinner except that Harry and I are seated about where Dumbledore would sit.

"And now, best man, Ron Weasley, would like to say a few words," Seamus announces.

Ron stands up and clears his throat.

"Excuse me everyone! I know you're all very hungry right now and believe me, so am I, (much laughter from the crowd) but I just wanted to say a few things about my best friends here.

"Harry, I have known you since our first trip on the train ride to school. You didn't mind my shabby appearance and I didn't mind yours. We were a pair made in Heaven. But then you bought me some treats and I knew it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship! Hermione, I also met you on the train that day, but I'm afraid we didn't hit it off so well. I've been thinking about it recently, and I don't think I have ever apologized for being such an insufferable prat to you. I'm very sorry for that. But as the year went on, and after we had an _adventure_ together, we grew to be pretty inseparable. We were the dream team and the Hogwarts trio. And it was wonderful. I loved knowing that I had two amazing friends to always watch my back.

"And then it started to happen. After I got over an unfortunate crush on Hermione, I began to see why she'd never like me, because she was head over heels in love with Harry. So, I began to watch him. Turns out it was the same for him. But they were both "too afraid of ruining their friendship." Yeah, right. So, after a few months of getting tired of hearing "Boo-hoo, Harry doesn't love me" and "Woe is me, Hermione will never love me like I love her," I decided to act. I told Harry that if he didn't tell her about his feelings, then I would. Well, that snapped him to attention. He got an elaborate setup for her and finally asked her out. Frankly, it was about time! And ever since that day, it's still been the Hogwarts trio, but with a new element, love. So, I'm here today to say congratulations and wish you a lifetime of happiness, safety and for goodness sakes, _peace_. Oh, and to tell you 'you're welcome'."

Harry gives Ron a questioning look.

"Well, if it wasn't for my pushing, we wouldn't be here today!" Ron laughs. He raises his glass and shouts, "To Harry and Hermione!"

"Cheers!" everyone replies, clinks glasses and sips their champagne.

Then it starts. Someone begins to tap their glass with their spoon. And another and another.

I glance at Harry. "Looks like they want a show," I sigh.

"Then let's give them one," he replies, putting a hand on my cheek and kissing me pretty eagerly.

"Whooooo!" Ginny shrieks.

I instantly blush and take another drink.

"Ok, everyone, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple," Seamus declares. "Harry, Hermione, would you grace us with your dance stylings?"

Harry leads me on to the dance floor and the music begins to play. It's an older song, by the Muggle group REO Speedwagon, but the lyrics fit us so well. It's called "I Can't Fight This Feeling."

As the song finishes, Harry gives me a tender kiss.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," I reply softly.

"And now, we'd like to ask the bridal party and family to join them as well. Ladies and gentlemen, parents of the bride Emily and Robert Granger. Adoptive parents of the groom Molly and Arthur Weasley. Special mention of grandmothers Ruth Granger and Natalie Hoyle. Another special mention of godfather of the groom, Sirius Black and quasi-godfather of the groom, Remus Lupin, escorting Nymphadora Lupin."

Remus and Tonks drag Sirius to the dance floor and they all dance together. I laugh to see them. Harry wanted to make sure Remus and Sirius were mentioned today.

"And the bridal party, flower girl Julienne Weasley and ring bearer Joseph Weasley. Bridesmaid Luna Weasley and groomsman Neville Longbottom. Maid of Honor Ginny Weasley and best man, Ronald Weasley. Now, we'd like to invite everyone else to join in this dance as well."

Many of the guests pour on to the dance floor with us.

As this song ends, Seamus speaks up again. "Could have everyone's attention please? This next dance is dedicated to Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter. They passed away when Harry was a baby and this was their wedding song."

The music to "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" begins to play and Harry holds me close. I knew we were planning this, but I think it's hitting him harder than he expected it to.

"They're very proud of you," Sirius says as he walks up to Harry with Remus.

"More than you'll ever know," Remus agrees.

Harry nods.

"Ok, enough tears! Let's celebrate!" Seamus yells and plays the latest Weird Sisters' song.

Ron runs up to me and begins to twirl me. "I LOVE this song!"

"Ron! What are you doing?"

"Giving Harry a minute with Remus and Sirius. They're probably giving him manly, fatherly advice for tonight. You know, just to explain where Tab A goes, where to find Slot B and such. So, just leave them alone for a minute."

"You're so crude, Ron," I laugh. "How does Luna put up with you?"

"Merlin only knows," he says as he continues dancing like an idiot.

Ginny comes over and joins us and she's got Julie on her hip.

"Uncle Ron dance funny!" Julie says.

"Doesn't he?" Ginny asks. "Do you want to dance with Uncle Ron?"

"Yeah!"

Ginny passes Julie to Ron and he continues to dance strangely with her.

"So, Hermione, how do you think things are going?" Ginny asks.

"Perfect. I never expected today to go so well," I reply.

"And it's only gonna get better!" she says with a wink.

"Yes, Ginny. I know."

"Oh come on, sis! You've waited this long and the wait's almost over! You go girl!"

"Is that all you Weasleys think about? Sex?" I ask.

"Well, duh, have you seen how many kids our parents had?" Ginny says.

"EW! Lalalalalalala, I don't hear this conversation! Don't want to think about Mum and Dad and _that conversation_. Besides, impressionable ears here!" Ron says, nodding to Julie.

"Grow up, Ron," Ginny says. "It's not like you've never done it … or shall I ask your very pregnant wife some questions?"

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley_!"

"Uh-oh, full name. I'm in trouble now!" Ginny mocks.

Just then, a slow song comes on.

"Ooh!" Ginny shrieks and runs off. I think I know whom she's running to, but I'll leave that for now.

"Care to dance with your other best friend and an adorable little girl?" Ron asks.

"I'd be delighted," I reply.

As we're dancing, Sirius comes over. "Mind if I cut in?"

"I suppose," Ron says, pretending to be devastated. "Come on, Jules, let's go dance with Aunt Lulu."

"So, did you finish with my husband?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's all set," Sirius laughs.

"He's so grateful for you, you know. I'm so glad you could be here for him."

"I would have broken out of Azkaban just for this. Thank Merlin I did it sooner! And even got my name cleared!"

I laugh.

"You know, you look beautiful today, Mrs. Potter," he says as he spins us around.

"Thank you. Where did you learn to dance like this?"

"From the first lady I said 'You look beautiful today, Mrs. Potter' to," he answers.

"I didn't know Lily could dance."

"She was a wonderful dancer. Taught James everything he knew. And Moony and I. I can remember seeing them dancing with little Harry in their kitchen, his nursery, anywhere really. And they'd never notice us until they were finished. If the Marauders came over and caught them dancing, well, we'd better get a butterbeer and get comfy, because they weren't going to be entertaining guests until Harry fell asleep or they finished, whatever came first."

"They were such wonderful parents," I sigh.

"They really were. One whine from Harry and Lily was in there in a flash. But, I guess it's your job to deal with his whining now," Sirius laughs.

I smile. "Great."

"He's very lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," I sigh as I catch Harry looking at us.

"Go get your Romeo, Juliet," he says as he twirls me in Harry's direction.

My new husband deftly catches me and sends me right into the same dance steps Sirius and I were doing.

"And who taught you this?" I ask, knowing the answer all ready.

"My mother … via Sirius," he replies. "Did you know she could dance? Both of my parents."

"Sirius just told me – or showed me may be the most appropriate way of putting it."

"I saw. You looked great."

"And so do you. But I'm trying to picture you and Sirius practicing this. When did you even have time to?"

"Well, I used some of my free periods to get some practice in, but I'm apparently a very quick study at this. Sirius said it must be in my genes since my mum was so talented and my dad picked it up really quickly as well. As for what we looked like, well, let's not go there."

"I'm impressed, I really am," I confess. "And it just makes me want you more," I whisper.

Harry gulps quite audibly.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" I ask casually.

"Um … no. But this reception needs to end soon."

"No can do … looks like it's time to eat."

Suddenly, food has appeared on all the tables. Some sort of charm I didn't even know we were using is working, because the Muggles don't seem to notice the magically appearing food. Excellent.

"Come on!" Ron shouts as he flies past us. "Dinner!"

I shake my head. Some things will never change.

Dinner is, of course, wonderful, but I'm too nervous to eat. A) I'm just too excited and B) I don't want to get anything on my dress!

But, before I know it, dinner is over and Seamus is whispering to Harry.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Time for the cake cutting," Harry says as he helps me stand and walk to our beautiful cake.

"Ok, everyone! Hermione and Harry are going to cut the cake now, so get down there with your cameras," Seamus tells the group.

I pick up the special knife we bought for today and Harry puts his hand over mine. We cut a small piece and each take a bit of it.

"Be good," I mumble to him as we feed each other the bites.

At the same time then, we each put a dab of icing on each other's noses.

Fair enough.

"I got a great shot of that!" Colin shouts.

"Thanks, Colin," Harry says as he wipes off the frosting.

Seamus plays a few more songs, fast ones and slow ones, and then announces the garter toss.

Ron is pulling a chair on to the middle of the dance floor.

Here we go.

But before I sit, I pull Harry down a bit to whisper in his ear and tell him the plan I've been forming for days. He seems to approve.

"Oh that's brilliant," he says. "We should definitely do that."

Seamus steps up to the mike "Ok, single gentlemen, get ready because it's almost time for the garter toss. Harry, I believe you know what to do."

I sit down on the chair, wink and stick out my leg.

"I have to find my way through all this fluff?" Harry asks.

"Good luck," I tell him.

Harry tentatively lifts a bit of my skirt and realizes that there's just too much skirt to do this politely.

"Fine, but you asked for this," he says as he sticks his head under my gown and begins his exploration.

This has become very embarrassing. I'm suddenly regretting pulling that thing up as high as I could get it.

Finally, Harry reappears and he's got the garter in his teeth, waggling his eyebrows.

"Prat," I mumble as he spins it on his finger.

"Ok, single guys, line up," Seamus calls.

I glance over and see Neville, Sirius, Dean, Katie Bell's boyfriend (she's cheering from the side), someone Dad went to school with, his cousin Carol's boyfriend, and I think the son of someone Mum works with.

Harry stands in front of them, turns his back, counts to three and … calmly turns around again, walks to Neville and puts it in his hand.

"Good work, Nev," he says and walks away.

"Hey!" Sirius protests.

"The girls that are eligible to catch the bouquet are too young for you, Padfoot," Harry says and then kisses me.

"All right then, single ladies. Will Hermione make it that easy on you?" Seamus announces. "Line up!"

I stand where I got my garter removed and turn around. Behind me is just Ginny, Carol, Katie Bell, and someone Mum works with.

Well, it should be obvious what's about to happen, but they go ahead and wait for me anyway.

"One!" I shout. "Two! Three!" And of course, I spin around and hand my bouquet to Ginny.

"Nice catch, Gin," I tell her and stand beside Harry.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she asks.

"Who? Us?" I say as innocently as I can.

"Yeah, right. Don't play naïve with me, Hermione Potter!" Ginny says, sounding pretty angry. But I know better. "Thanks so much!" she squeals and runs on to the floor where my chair has returned.

"Well, that certainly worked," Harry says as he watches Neville put the garter on Ginny's leg, obviously terrified under the watchful eye of all 6 of her brothers.

"All right, Neville!" Dean Thomas shouts.

"Poor Neville though," I giggle as Ginny hikes her skirt a bit higher to help.

"Well, if he's got a shot at lasting in our family, he'd better get used to it."

I nod, not really surprised that Harry referred to the Weasleys as "our family" instead of "their family." It's touching.

Seamus plays another slow song and Harry leads me to the dance floor. No fancy dancing now, just swaying in each other's arms.

As the song ends, Seamus announces that it's time for the father/daughter dance. My Daddy strolls up to me and the music to "Daddy's Little Girl" begins.

"You look so beautiful today," he tells me.

I give a nod as thanks. I don't want to start crying.

"Look, no tears anymore. It's not like your moving to China or something. Let's at least treasure this moment. Ok?"

"Ok, Daddy."

"We'll keep this light and do what we do best: laugh together. So tell me, what's up with Ron and his fifth plate of food?"

He's right. I need this laugh.

"Welcome to my world, Daddy. Welcome to my world."

We dance a little more and make some funny comments to each other.

"Song's almost over," I absently say.

"Yep. I want you to know that no matter where you go or what happens, you'll always be my little girl. Alright?"

"Alright," I reply.

"I love you so much, baby doll."

"And I love you, Daddy."

The music ends and Seamus tells that it's time for the bridal dance. All our friends and family line up just to take a few spins with me.

Soon enough, after dancing with ALL the Weasleys, other Gryffindor alum, Hogwarts faculty, my relatives and some people I don't know, I'm finally done dancing. And, frankly, a little bit dizzy.

Harry comes running over to me, scoops me up and carries me out of the door.

"Harry! What are you doing?" I screech.

"Getting us ready to leave. I've dealt with the announcement, the best man toast, the dinner, the cake cutting, the garter toss, the bouquet toss, the dancing and the bridal dancing! As far as I'm concerned, Mrs. Potter, it is time for us to be married."

"Goodness, Mr. Potter! Eager are we?"

"Yes," he says with an exasperated tone. "Let's go say our goodbyes and get out of here. Hagrid left right after he danced with you to get the carriage ready."

"Ok, ok."

We walk back in to find people getting ready to leave anyway.

I run to my parents and kiss them good-bye, say good-bye to my friends and my close co-workers and our bridal party. Harry tackles most of the Weasleys and it's finally time to leave.

Harry scoops me up again and carries me all the way outside.

There's a beautiful golden carriage with 4 dazzling white horses ready to pull us into Hogsmeade and our flat.

Once we're home, Harry carries me over the threshold, we grab our bags and Apparate to Florida, and our Disney honeymoon.

Now that we're here, it all suddenly feels real. I'm actually married! I'm actually on my honeymoon! I am actually about to make love! Eep.

Harry takes my hands. "Mione, calm down. We're just going to take this one step at a time."

"I know. I don't know why I'm so nervous," I admit.

"Because it's you," Harry says with a chuckle. "But it's ok. I love you so much and I only want to do what will make you happy."

"Well, then, make love to me," I whisper.

"Ooh! Something to make us both happy!" he laughs and carries me to the bed and turns off the lights.

Yeah, it may have been the wedding of the century, but we've got the love of a lifetime!

* * *

Author's last notes: Ok, so I know I'm probably leaving some of you hanging, but unfortunately, I'm no good at writing the smut. Use your imaginations! That'll be much better than what I could write for you. ;) 

There will be a sequel to this story eventually. I just can't promise when. I figure it'll probably be called "Love of a Lifetime" since I ended on that. It should give a flashback into the fun they had (during the daytime) on their honeymoon, and show us their lives a bit into the future (kids and such). So, be watching for that and for an eventual story about Ron and Luna's other wedding.

Are you all proud of me? I got this finished and posted before Half Blood Prince! Just a few days to go!

And since there won't be any more chapters, here's the answer to the hidden quote.

**Reporter**: Mr. Five, Mr. Five, how do you feel?  
**Johnny Five**: How do I feel? I feel... ALIVE!

Yeah, that's right, "Short Circuit 2!" I absolutely LOVED Johnny 5 when I was little. (Still do!) Be honest, who got it?

Also, I own none of the songs used here either. "I Can't Fight This Feeling" is REO Speedwagon's, "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" is by Elvis Presley, and "Daddy's Little Girl" is by Al Martino. I don't know who owns them, but it's not me. Bummer.

Well, thanks again for traveling with the Hogwarts gang and I through this trip into Matrimony. Many, many things (the non-magical ones at least) were taken from my own experiences into getting married. It's rough, but so worth it in the end. And speaking of marriage, now my husband can see my face again, not just the back of my head as I write this!

Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock!

Here's hoping for some Pumpkin Pie in HBP!


End file.
